Hogwarts, uma história
by ssnow
Summary: Hogwarts tem muito a contar. Dois pontos de vista Sirius/Lily . Shippers: Lily/James, Sirius/Marlene
1. Cap 1: Welcome Party

_**Hogwarts, uma história**_

_**Marauders' Age**_

_**Gryffindor Pride**_

_**Sixth year**_

_**Double point of view [Black & Evans]**_

_"...Quem sabe sua morada é Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._  
_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais..."_

**Cap 1 - Welcome Party**

_**Sirius**_

O meu sexto ano em Hogwats promete ser muito interessante. E eu não digo isso pelo fato de estar na estação de trem apenas há 20 minutos e ter conseguido 4 encontros, é claro. Este ano eu vou com certeza entrar pra história de maior pegador que essa escola já viu. E vai ser moleza agora que eu não preciso dividir. O meu querido companheiro de aventuras, James Potter, deixou a competição sabendo que nunca ia conseguir competir com todo o meu charme, mas é claro que inventou a desculpa ridícula de ter deixado a competição pela chata da Evans. Eu admito que ela é uma das meninas mais bonita de Hogwarts, mas alem de ser extremamente chata, é monitora.

- Elas chegaram!

Eu nem precisava olha pra saber de quem o James estava falando. Avistei a ruiva sem muita dificuldade, ela estava com as suas amigas inseparáveis: MarleneMcKinnon, uma morena com cabelos pretos até a cintura como os da ruiva e olhos azuis, Alice Prewett, uma morena de cabelo curtos e olhos castanhos e Emmeline Vance, uma nerd de cabelo loiro até os ombros e olhos castanhos. Definitivamente as meninas mais bonitas da Gryffindor.

- Certo, você já viu a Evans, agora será que poderia parar de babar para entrarmos no trem? – Respondi sem muita paciência. Puff que decepção de amigo. Perdi um soldado.

- Cala a boca Padfoot, eu não tava babando. – James respondeu tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

- Vocês dois sempre brigando. – Remus apareceu do nosso lado seguido do Scabbers, que obviamente já estava comendo alguma coisa. – Vamos entrar.

Assim que entramos no trem, fomos para a cabine que sempre usávamos, mas pra nossa surpresa, ela já estava ocupada. Quando eu abri a porta dei de cara com a Marlene.

- A cabine esta cheia Black. – Ela me disse com desdém.

- Porque esta esperando na minha cabine Marlene, esta tão desesperada assim pra um encontro comigo? – Eu sabia que essa não ia colar, mas eu não pude deixar de tentar.

- Sonha Black, sonhar não paga. – Ela disse antes de bater a porta na minha cara

Desde que eu levei um fora da Marlene no começo do ano passado e eu espalhei um boato de que ela jogava no outro time, ela tinha dedicado a vida a me encher a paciência e claro, provar que eu estava mentindo. Tinha todos os garotos da escola na palma da mão. Obviamente, ela tinha se tornado mais fútil, por minha causa. Eu sorri sozinho dessa afirmação. Estava sempre feliz em ajudar as _pobres _almas.

_**Lílian**_

Eu sempre ficava chocada com as decisões de ultima hora da Marlene, mas pegar a cabine que os marotos sempre usavam foi de fato engraçado. Só pra constar: odeio eles! Menos o Remus é claro. Não tem como odiar um monitor lindo de cabelos castanhos claro e olhos da mesma cor, sem falar que era inteligente e maduro. Certo, tenho que assumir que o Black e o Potter são dois pedaços de mau caminho, mais eram dois idiotas. Fato. Azarar as crianças do primeiro ano no primeiro dia de aula tinha se tornado um habito. Eu já não agüentava mais dar detenção pra esses idiotas, ao contrário dos outros, eles nunca aprendiam. Logo depois de toda a exibição eu e as meninas subimos para o dormitório.

- Lene, vamos repassar o plano, não quero que esses idiotas se dêem bem esse ano. O boato que eles espalharam o ano passado de que eu era amaldiçoada, pra nenhum garoto chegar perto de mim foi o fim. Esse ano eles me pagam. – Eu disse mais que determinada para a minha amiga morena.

- Relaxa gata, a primeira parte do plano já esta em andamento, certo Alice? – Ela deu um grande sorriso para a nossa amiga de dormitório.

- Vocês realmente tem certeza de que querem fazer isso? Provocá-los pode não ser uma boa viu. – Alice não era má, mas tinha um instinto pra aprontar como qualquer uma de nós, menos é claro, a Emmy.

Alice namorava Frank Lomgbotton ele tinha acabado de se formar em Hogwarts. Seu irmão, Edward Prewett, estava na Ravenclaw e isso era perfeito, já que os Ravenclaws iam dar uma festa secreta no primeiro final de semana em algum lugar de Hogsmead, um vilarejo perto de Hogwarts. Plantamos um boato entre os Ravenclaws de que os marotos tinham opiniões ruins sobre eles e era mais que obvio que ele não seriam convidados dessa vez.

- Eu ainda acho essa uma péssima idéia. – Emmy sempre um amor, até mesmo com esses vermes.

- Já esta mais que decidido Emmy, não vamos voltar atrás. – Eu disse pra encerrar a discussão. Amanha ia ser um grande dia.

_Aula de transfiguração_

Por algum motivo estranho e bizarro, essa era a única aula que eu não me dava bem, mas precisava assistir pra poder entrar na escola de Aurores. Era sempre a primeira aula de segunda feira. Bom, pra minha sorte, esta era uma aula teórica e na teoria eu mandava bem.

Assistíamos esta aula junto com os Ravenclaws e não demorou para que eu recebesse um convite para a festa, era um pergaminho enfeitiçado, só os convidados podiam ler, sorri ao passar pra Marlene do meu lado e ela sorriu ainda mais ao passar pros meninos de trás, os marotos. Eles não conseguiram ler, o plano da Marlene era um sucesso, nada que me surpreenda obvio. Fiz um lembrete mental pra nunca virar inimiga dela, serio, aquela garota me assustava, era do tipo que não precisava de motivo nenhum pra fazer alguma coisa errada.

_**Sirius**_

_Aula de poções_

Sabíamos que era uma festa, jamais iam conseguir esconder isso dos marotos. Mas por algum motivo realmente estranho, não conseguimos ler o convite. O pergaminho estava enfeitiçado, obvio. Mas por que Diabos não teriam nos convidados?

- Quem esta dando essa festa idiota afinal? – Perguntei sem o mínimo de paciência.

- Nada que não possamos descobrir, meu caro. – Tenho absoluta certeza que o James só ficou interessado em descobrir onde é essa festa porque percebeu que a ruiva se animou. Resolvi aproveitar.

- Como você pretende descobrir?

- A ruivinha pode não querer me falar, mas não vejo motivos para a McKinnon esconder isso de mim. – Ele achava que a McKinnon ia falar pra ele? Coitado. Aquela menina odeia a tudo e a todos. Mas resolvi deixar ele tentar.

Assim que entramos na sala de poções, quer seria a nossa próxima aula, me apressei e sentei ao lado da ruivinha pra dar uma chance pro meu amigo. Apenas ignorei o olhar de espanto dela, mas não consegui evitar uma careta. Ia ser uma longa aula. Estava muito obvio o que eu estava fazendo, certamente ela percebeu. Isso graças ao fato do James não perder tempo em engatar uma conversa animada com a 'gentil' Marlene. Comecei a considerar que talvez o problema fosse só comigo.

Eu nunca tive problemas com garotas. Ótimo Sirius, você esta definitivamente perdendo o jeito.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Black? - Ela nem se preocupou em disfarçar a irritação na voz.

_**Lílian**_

- Sirius. – Ele respondeu olhando para frente

- O que?

- O meu nome é Sirius. – Respondeu, mas agora olhando para mim com uma seriedade que pensei que nunca ia ver em um maroto.

- Não sou sua amiga Black, então não tenho motivos para essa intimidade.

- Você não tem escolha Evans, sabe que fugi de casa ano passado então já não sou mais um Black.

Certo, por essa eu não esperava, decidi não dizer mais nada, agradecendo o fato de que o professor começara a aula.

Ficou decidido que aquela dupla ficaria para o resto do ano. Sirius não era muito bom em poções, mas poderia ser pior, eu poderia ter acabado com o Pettigrew, pobre Remus.

- O que você precisa? – Sirius me perguntou de repente.

- Hã?

- Vamos Evans, sei que fica meio nervosa por estar fazendo dupla comigo, mas precisa se concentrar na poção. – Eu ainda não estava entendendo, mas ele me indicou o quadro onde o professor já tinha transcrito a poção que ele queria para aquela aula. Rapidamente redigi em um pedaço de pergaminho todos os ingredientes e ele pegou o pergaminho da minha mão e foi para o armário buscar os ingredientes, seguido pelo Potter. Essa foi a deixa pra mim olhar pra trás e me deparar com uma Marlene confusa. A minha ficha caiu quando vi entre os pertences do Black o convite que os marotos não podiam ler. Mostrei rapidamente o bilhete para a Marlene que sacou na hora. Coloquei o convite rapidamente no lugar, mas não tive tempo de falar com a Marlene porque eles já estavam de volta. A nossa poção foi a primeira a ficar pronta e por incrível que pareça foi graças ao Black. Não que ele tenha virado um gênio de uma hora para a outra, eu simplesmente tive que fingir não ver ele sabotando a poção do Snape.

Assim que terminamos a poção, em tempo Record, devo acrescentar, fomos dispensados de uma aula dupla de poções. Serio, o Black deveria me agradecer de joelhos, mas ele preferiu somente me seguir e testar o limite da minha paciência.

_**Sirius**_

- Não deveria estar agarrando alguém por ai? – Ela me disse sem olhar pra trás e sem diminuir a velocidade. Eu sorri com a idéia. Eu definitivamente deveria agarrar qualquer uma das Ravenclaws que eu acabei de ver me devorando com os olhos.

- Não vou te agarrar Evans, você é do Pontas. – Eu sorri novamente, isso com certeza a deixou brava, por que ela parou de andar e se virou pra mim. Mas eu parei de sorri com a idéia de apanhar de uma garota nervosa e _esquentadinha_ no meio do corredor como o James já havia apanhado antes. Ela deve ter percebido o meu conflito interno, pois se virou e voltou a andar.

- Sei que você me viu sabotar a poção do Snape. – Ela parou subitamente, mas não me encarou.

- Não é uma pergunta.

- Não. - Então ela me encarou e disse

- Então eu não vou te dizer nada. – Ela se virou e continuou o seu caminho, para a biblioteca, aposto.

Talvez James tivesse mais sorte. Decidi voltar e começar a cultivar uma linda e profunda amizade com um grupo animado de Ravenclaws. Eu realmente precisava de animação.

Depois de passar os resto da aula dupla de poções e mais uma aula de Historia da Magia na beira do lago com as minhas novas 'amigas' voltei para o castelo feliz de já ter conseguido marcar fáceis 2 encontros para a próxima semana. Resolvi almoçar.

- Onde você estava seu pulguento? Onde você se enfiou com a minha Lily? – Certo, aquilo já estava começando a me irritar

- Eu não estava com a Evans. Estava no lago com umas Ravenclaws. O que aconteceu?

- Elas sumiram. – Remus me disse ignorando a irritação do James.

- Como assim? Quem sumiu?

- Lily, a Marlene, a Emmy, a Alice e até a Dorcas. Mataram a aula de Historia da Magia e nem vieram almoçar ainda. – Impressão minha ou eles estavam preocupados?

- Elas estão no dormitório. – James estava com o mapa na mão. – Estão todas lá, o que será que aconteceu?

- Esqueçam elas, eu tenho informações sobre a festa. – Eu disse tentando disperçar aquele clima estranho de preocupação com meninas que nenhum de nós estava sequer pegando.

- Como?! - O Remus me perguntou desconfiado. Tsk tsk tsk, o Moony sempre subjugando a minha capacidade.

- Eu tenho as minhas fontes. – 'um belo grupo de Ravenclaws' eu completei mentalmente. Durante aquele dia as meninas não saíram do dormitório e durante a semana a Lílian Evans não assistiu nenhuma aula. Nenhuns dos professores estranharam e o Prongs revirou a Ala hospitalar onde ela não estava. O mapa estava certo, ela não saiu do dormitório. Garota estranha, fato.

Depois do treino de quadribol na sexta, que acabou absurdamente tarde, devo ressaltar, já que o meu querido amigo Prongs não conseguia se concentrar em pegar o pomo. Eu já tinha conseguido pegar o pomo umas 3 vezes e ele nem tinha percebido. Foi realmente ridículo.

Quando voltamos para a torre da Gryffindor, o Prongs pegou logo o mapa. Já tinha virado um habito pra ele. Mas dessa vez ele pareceu meio chocado. Me aproximei pra olhar e as meninas não estavam mais no quarto. A festa é claro. Em menos de uma hora já estávamos na porta do Cabeça de Javali, onde seria a festa.

Eu tive que admitir, o lugar era perfeito para uma festa.

- Esse Ravenclaws não são tão burros como eu pensei. – Eu ironizei, já que a Ravenclaw era conhecida como a casa dos bruxos mais inteligentes..

- Vou procurar a ruivinha. – Disse o Prongs sendo seguido pelo Remus.

Scabbers sumiu na velocidade da luz quando viu uma mesa com petiscos. E eu vou pro bar.

Fiquei muito chocado com a cena, Lílian Evans e Marlene McKinnon virando tequilas no bar. Eu me aproximei instintivamente, obvio que qualquer tipo de diversão me atrai e quando eu já estava ao lado das duas em vez de gritarem e me baterem, o que na certa seria o comportamento normal, elas simplesmente me ofereceram uma dose.

_**Lílian**_

Eu já estava cansada de chorar. Serio, chorei a semana inteira. E ninguém deve ter percebido o nome da minha mãe entre as lista de vitimas do ataque que aconteceu no começo da semana. Isso é bom, não queria que as pessoas sentissem pena de mim. Mas a carta que eu recebi da Petúnia hoje cedo fez o meu sangue ferver, ela só não vez questão de enfatizar a sua asquerosa opinião sobre mim, me chamando de aberração novamente, como também jogou na minha cara que tudo aquilo era minha culpa. E foi difícil aceitar a verdade. Mas era. _Voldemort_ estava atacando as famílias que não tinham sangue bruxo e por minha culpa meus pais se tornaram um alvo. Então resolvi fazer o favor a minha irmã e ao meu pai, de nunca mais aparecer. E já que eu estava ferrada mesmo, porque não me divertir com toda aquela desgraça. Resolvi que precisava ir a festa e tive certeza quando estava virando a minha 3 dose de tequila. Me sentia muiiito melhor.

- Olha quem resolveu perder a linha. – Era o Sirius, mas ele não conseguiria me irritar hoje. A Marlene deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois logo tratou de servir uma dose pra ele. Ele virou. E continuamos nessa brincadeira até matarmos a garrafa. Foi quando o Potter nos encontrou.

- Lily! – Ele estava serio, me arriscaria a dizer preocupado. Pessoas sérias são tão chatas. Com esse pensamento eu me virei, mas o idiota me segurou pelo braço. Com essa eu quase cai, mas ele me segurou, foi muito engraçado e eu comecei a rir, mas parei quando percebi que ele não estava rindo comigo. – Você esta bem? – Não, eu não estava.

- Eu estou sempre bem Potter. Mas hoje eu estou muito melhor! – Respondi com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Acho que não foi muito convincente.

Me soltei dele, mas permaneci ali, conseguia ver o Sirius e a Marlene dançando na pista, mas eles não estavam ao meu lado no bar? Já tinha perdido a noção, mas ainda estava com sede. Peguei uma dose de vodka no bar, porém não tive tempo de beber, porque assim que levantei o copo do balcão o Potter o tirou da minha mão e jogou em uma planta que estava ao seu lado, no canto do salão. Eu me irritei.

- Porque você não consegue me deixar em paz, hein? – Foi uma pergunta idiota e infantil mais eu não estava em condições de discutir a queda na bolsa de valores no momento.

- Ruivinha eu acho que você deveria ir mais devagar com a bebida, não acho que esteja acostumada a beber tanto. – Eu sorri, ele não sabia que nos escondíamos na passagem secreta da torre de astronomia para beber cervejas amanteigadas. Ser monitora e passear pelo castelo à noite me fez descobrir várias passagens secretas. Até mesmo a que usamos hoje pra fugir do castelo escondidas. O que me fez pensar, como eles conseguiram sair? Não tive nem tempo de perguntar, uma garota da Ravenclaw em pior estado do que eu agarrou no pescoço dele e começo a abraçá-lo.

- Oiiii James, o Sirius me disse que você viria hoje, eu fiquei muito feliz quando eu soube. – Eu comecei a me sentir enjoada, não sei se foi pela bebida ou por aquela menina chata estar tão perto de mim. Enfim, eu me virei e peguei outra dose de vodka, realmente precisava de outra bebida, mas novamente eu mal consegui levantar o copo do balcão e o Potter pegou a bebida de mim e jogou novamente na mesma planta.

- A planta vai ficar bêbada. – Eu ironizei enquanto olhava pra ele secamente.

Ele não disse nada, me puxou pelo braço para longe do bar e eu pude ver a Ravenclaw que fora largada, caída no chão. Não consegui evitara gargalhada.

- Chega de show Lily! – Certo ele estava bravo. – Vamos procurar os marotos e as meninas e cair fora daqui, essa festa vai acabar logo logo.

- O que vocês aprontaram?

- Ninguém da uma festa sem convidar os marotos ruiva – Sirius respondeu antes do James, ele segurava a Marlene pelo braço e esta era seguida pela Alice e pela Emmy, muito vermelhas por terem sido pegas em uma festa clandestina. O que era bizarro porque eles não eram professores, eram marotos.

Saímos do Cabeça de Javali e fomos para a Dedosdemel, eles provavelmente usaram a mesma saída pois não falaram nada. Facilmente chegamos ao salão principal da Gryffindor, o toque de recolher dos monitores já havia começado, não havia mais ninguém fora de seus dormitórios, claro, tirando os alunos do 6º e 7º anos da Ravenclaw. Sentamos nas poltronas em frente à lareira e ficamos um tempo sem dizer nada. Até que o Sirius resolveu puxar assunto.

- Sempre soube que vocês não eram nenhumas santas, mas virar tequila...- ele começou a rir alto e eu e a Marlene não conseguimos evitar de rir alto também. – ...realmente Evans..

-...Lilian. – todos pararam de rir pra me olhar. – Não sou mais uma Evans, agora você pode me chamar de Lilian. – Não deu pra evitar me lembrar de tudo.

_**Sirius**_

Uma garota absurdamente estranha. Rindo em um momento e no outro fica totalmente pra baixo.

- Por que você esta dizendo isso Lily? - James perguntou olhando pra ruiva com curiosidade.

- É só isso que você precisa saber Potter. - Ela respondeu se levantando. - Acho que devemos voltar para os nossos dormitórios agora. - Disse a ruiva sempre mandona.

Esperamos elas subirem as escadas do dormitório feminino e em seguida fomos para o nosso quarto.

- O que será que deu nela hein? - Sabia que o James estava pensando nisso ainda, mas eu também estava. Apenas conseguia pensar na conversa que tivemos depois da aula de Poções onde eu disse pra ela que eu não era mais um Black. Não existe um motivo pra Evans não gostar da família dela, pelo que eu sei tudo na casa dos Evans é perfeito e é claro, eles tem uma filha que só tira notas altas, não se mete em nenhuma confusão, que eles saibam pelo menos, e é monitora, ou seja, a filha perfeita.

- Deve ter tido algum problema em casa. - Eu disse simplesmente. Acho que o James achou que eu sabia de alguma coisa, porque ele já ia abrir a boca pra me interrogar quando o Remus me salvou.

- Convidei as meninas para assistirem o treino de quadribol amanha. Sei que elas vão aparecer. - A Emmy nunca consegue negar nada pro Remus.

- Será que a Lily também vai? - O James perguntou esquecendo totalmente do meu interrogatório.

- A Emmy disse que ia fazer com que todas fossem. - O Moony disse antes de fechar as cortinas da cama dele.

Na manhã seguinte o Moony nos acordou gentilmente [le-se com MUITA agua] e seguimos para o campo. Meia hora depois as meninas apareceram, TODAS, como a Emmy havia dito. Ela estava realmente apaixonada pelo lobinho e todos sabiam. Continuamos o treino com o entusiasmo em dobro. Principalmente o Prongs que fez todas as acrobacias que conhecia e mesmo assim não conseguiu fazer a Lily olhar pra ele.

Assim que o treino acabou nós fomos rapidamente para o vestiário tomar banho e seguimos para a arquibancada onde as meninas estavam nos esperando, ou melhor, a Emmy estava esperando o Remus.

- Bom dia Lily! - O James cumprimentou com entusiasmo, mas ela não respondeu e isso me deixou meio irado.

- Como esta a ressaca Lilian! - Eu gritei bem perto dela e ela se encolheu. Aposta que estava com dor de cabeça.

- Não grite comigo Sirius! - Ela gritou e se encolheu novamente.

- Você chama ele de Sirius, mas não pode me chamar de James. - Dessa vez o Prongs estava meio irritado. Sem motivo devo acrescentar, ele sabe que a Evans não me interessa nada.

A ruiva ficou sem fala, o James jamais tinha ficado bravo com ela em toda a história de Hogwarts.

- Hey, Potter! O campo já ta liberado? - Amus Diggory, capitão do time de quadribol da Hufflepuff falou pro James. Todas as casas estavam treinando os seus times de quadribol, pois o campeonato iría começar na próxima semana.

- Esta sim, pode usar Diggory. - O Pontas respondeu meio desanimado.

- Valeu! - Ele simplesmente respondeu para o James e em seguida virou. - Oi Lily! - Acho que a 3ª guerra mundial ia começar.

- Oi Amus.

Certo, agora eu tenho certeza.

_**Lilian**_

Não sei porque o Potter já ta com essa cara de assassino psicopata. Foi só um 'oi'. Merlim, e ele nem é o meu namorado. Agora vou ter que agüentar a tarde inteira.

- Por que o Diggory estava te cumprimentando Evans? – O Potter consegue ser um saco viu.

- Talvez ele seja educado. – Respondi irônica.

Já estávamos no salão principal almoçando e ele ainda estava encanado com isso. Serio, o Potter é um garoto estranho.

- Evans, eu não quero você de intimidade com o Diggory. – Ta isso já foi demais!

- Você não manda em mim Potter, eu posso ter intimidades com quem eu quiser! – Isso saiu meio alto e agora todo mundo do salão esta olhando pra mim. Arrr, odeio o Potter.

Quando estávamos voltando para a torre da Gryffindor recebi um bilhete do Viktor da Ravenclaw, dizendo pra encontrá-lo na biblioteca urgentemente. Na hora eu fiquei preocupada, o Viktor era um cara serio, certeza que não era brincadeira, não estávamos falando dos marotos afinal. Quando cheguei na biblioteca encontrei ele debruçado em livros.

- Oi Viktor, ta tudo bem?

- Lily, preciso de ajuda com essa poção, não consigo fazer ficar verde. Que ingrediente eu to esquecendo? – Foi impossível não ficar chateada com isso. Eu realmente pensei que era algo importante.

Fiquei ajudando o Viktor por uns 30 minutos, mas o Potter descobriu e ficou me irritando até o jantar. Eu mereço viu. Acho que deve ser carma. Acredito que agora o Potter vai ficar mais iludido do que nunca, pois eu e a Lene perdemos uma aposta com ela e agora teremos que assistir todos os treinos de quadribol da Gryffindor até acabar o campeonato, mas parecia mesmo impossível dos marotos nos encontrar na festa. Era uma aposta praticamente ganha.

Logo depois do jantar subimos para o dormitório, e começamos a nos arrumar para outra festa. A festa de boas vindas dos alunos da Hufflepuff, e fomos às únicas da Gryffindor a serem convidadas, é claro. Dessa vez a Emmy e a Alice decidiram ficar no dormitório e estudar. Com certeza ainda estavam envergonhadas dos marotos terem nos descoberto ontem. Assim que a Lene desocupou o banheiro eu fui tomar banho e quando sair ela já estava com seu vestido favorito, um tomara-que-caia azul que ia até a metade da coxa, definitivamente ela ia conquistar aquele batedor da Hufflepuff. Eu vesti um quase do mesmo modelo, mas com alças e de cor vinho, curto igual. Depois de arrumar o cabelo e convencer a Lene a não usar uma maquiagem totalmente travesti, verifiquei a hora. Remus terminaria o ronda dele em 15 minutos e ai poderíamos sair.

- Odeio admitir, mas existem muitas vantagens de ter uma amiga monitora. Principalmente agora que você aprendeu a quebrar algumas regras.

- Só quebro algumas regras Lene, nada que possa nos meter em confusão, e alem disso eu preciso muito me divertir, você sabe.

- É eu sei. O que vamos fazer se os marotos nos encontrarem dessa vez? Não sei como mais o James sempre consegue te achar. Acho que ele colocou algum feitiço em você.

- Juro que eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas já usei todo tipo de contra-feitiço que eu conheço e mesmo assim ele continua me achando. O Potter não é melhor em feitiços do que eu. Nem pensar. De qualquer forma não tem como eles saberem dessa festa. Os convites forma feitos de boca.

- Tomara mesmo. Vamos, ta na hora. – Disse a minha amiga morena se levantando e abrindo a porta.

Saímos furtivamente da torre da Gryffindor, sem avistar uma alma viva, ou morta.

Assim que chegamos na entrada do salão comunal da Hufflepuff , passei a senha que o Amus tinha me passado mais cedo e entramos. Tudo um sucesso, como planejado.

_**Sirius**_

Assim que o Moony terminou a ronda, subiu para o dormitório e foi tomar banho sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Sei que ele estava pensando na lua cheia que começava daqui duas semanas. Mas isso já não era mais uma preocupação de verdade..

- Mas oq..? - Disse o James.

- O que foi Prongs?

- Por que a Lily e a Lene estão indo pra torre sudeste essa hora? – Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, o Prongs já estava se trocando e pegando a sua capa pra ir atrás da ruiva, quando passou pela minha cabeça, torre sudeste... Hufflepuff...

- Outra festa! – Fiquei intrigado, outra festa e eu não fui convidado! O que eles estavam pensando? Não respeitam mais os marotos? Aposto que ainda não sabia do feitiço que lançamos na festa da Ravenclaw, segunda todos aqueles nerds iriam ter uma grande surpresinha.

- Droga! Elas já entraram Padfoot, vamos precisar da senha. – James olhou pra mim meio nervoso enquanto passava a mão nos cabelo. – O que vamos fazer?

- Emmy!

- Ela não vai nos dar a senha

- Mas vai dar pro Moony

- Ouvi meu nome. – Disse o Remus saindo do banheiro ainda enrolado na toalha.

- A Hufflepuff esta dando uma festa. E não fomos convidados, de novo! – Eu disse alto o suficiente pro Moony tapar os ouvidos, mas não o suficiente pra acordar o Scabbers que estava capotado na cama.

- Eu tava sabendo.. – disse o lobinho com toda a tranqüilidade do mundo.

- O que?! – Dissemos, eu e o Prongs juntos.

- Ouvi elas planejando o perdido que iam dar no Prongs, mas resolvi não me meter.

- Eu não acredito que você não disse nada pra gente Moony. – O Prongs ficou mais frustrado do que eu.

- Precisamos da senha. – Eu disse sendo objetivo, ele sabia que não podia nos impedir.

- Eu não tenho. – Ele disse balando a cabeça com cara de confuso. Foi então que eu abri o meu maior sorriso maroto de todos os tempos e disse.

- A Emmy tem. Eu tenho certeza. – Essa pegou ele de surpresa.

- Ela não vai me passar. – Ele disse tentando passar segurança no que falava.

- Ahh vai sim Moony. Alias, tomara que sobrem palavras pra ela, porque você vai perguntar assim. – E dizendo isso o Prongs me ajudou a empurrar o Remus pra fora do quarto de toalha.


	2. Cap 2: A Trégua

**Cap 2 – A trégua**

_**Sirius**_

Depois de 20 minutos o lobinho voltou extremamente vermelho, mas com a informação que nós precisávamos. Eu e o Prongs pegamos o mapa e capa e corremos direto para a torre da Hufflepuff. Ninguém percebeu a porta do salão comunal abrindo e fechando. Primeiro nos encarregamos de batizar as bebidas com a nossa poção e decidimos que só então procuraríamos aquele par de loucas, já que dessa vez estávamos em menor numero. Quando alcançamos a mesa de bebida tivemos uma visão perfeita da pista de dança improvisada, pude ver a dupla de loucas dançando loucamente e conseqüentemente deixando os idiotas da Hufflepuff loucos. Parece que elas tinham alcançado as bebidas antes de nós. O Prongs ficou louco quando viu o atrevidinho do Diggory se aproximar da Evans e eu sabia que aquilo era o fim, ele ia pirar, sair de debaixo da capa, bater no Diggory, fazer o maior escândalo e levar a Evans para a torre da Gryffindor nas costas. Então como eu disse, o Prongs surtou, saiu de debaixo da capa, bateu no Diggory, fez um escândalo e colocou a Evans nas costas. Não tinha mais nada pra fazer como eu disse, é como se o destino já tivesse sido traçado, então eu fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer no momento, peguei a Marlene pelo braço e torci pra que o time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa e amigos do Diggory estivesse beeeem bêbados. E graças a Merlim, as duas loucas não beberam toda a bebida, pois eu consegui ver o time todo da Hufflepuff desmaiados nas poltronas. A Lene percebeu que eu estava olhando.

- Estávamos brincando de virar tequila, longa historia – Ela disse meio aérea.

- Vocês são realmente loucas. – Eu disse não acreditando ainda no que ela disse.

- O que foi Black, pensei que os marotos curtiam esse tipo de diversão. – Depois dessa eu não tive o que falar, não podia negar as nossas farras, toda a escola já sabia.

- Vocês parecem conseguir ser mais discretas. – Eu comecei a jogar verde, pra ver no que dava.

- Sempre fomos Black. – Ela me disse olhando como se fosse alguma coisa que todo mundo soubesse.

- Sempre?

- Sim, quer dizer, desde o ano passado pelo menos, quando eu consegui fazer a Lily sair comigo. Mas ai o James começou a perseguir a Lily e de alguma forma bizarra ele sempre sabe onde ela esta. – Ela pareceu esquecer que eu estava aqui e começou a falar como se estivesse falando pra si mesma. Eu não precisei perguntar mais nada, ela me contou mais do que eu queria saber no caminho de volta pra torre.

_**Lílian**_

Certo, eu ia surtar, eu já estava surtando. Quem aquele garoto pensa que é. Ele fez o maior escândalo no meio de uma festa. Com que cara eu ia olha pra escola inteira amanha? Eu já podia sentir um grito saindo da minha boca quando entramos no salão comunal da Gryffindor. Quer dizer, quando ele entrou comigo no ombro. E quando ele finalmente me colocou no chão eu puxei ele pela gravata para um armário de vassouras que fica embaixo das escadas do dormitório masculino. Isolei o armário acusticamente com magia e comecei a gritar:

- O que passa pela sua cabeça seu estúpido? – Acredito ter sido gentil demais com ele. Eu realmente odiava aquele garoto.

- Eu não ia deixa você se esfregando naquele idiota do Doggory, Lily. – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Estava de fato surtando. Ou tendo um ataque do coração. Eu queria matá-lo, por que ele acha que tem essa posse sobre mim? Eu queria muito machucá-lo, mas não tinha nada naquele armário que eu poderia usar. Irônico não ter sequer uma vassoura num armário de vassouras.

- Eu não posso mais com isso. Eu não posso mais com você. Você me persegue há um ano, sempre sabe onde eu estou, mesmo que eu passe o dia me escondendo de você. Já te humilhei publicamente dizendo as piores coisas de você e você continua sempre aqui, tão perto que eu quero morrer. Eu te odeio tanto que me consome. Você esta me matando.

- É porque eu te amo Lily. – Eu senti o chão se mexer. Não, eu não estava apaixonada. Mas acho que ia desmaiar porque tudo estava ficando extremamente escuro. Então eu me lembrei de que eu estava semi-bêbada e era por isso que o chão meio que se mexia e estava num armário de vassouras e é por isso que estava tudo tão escuro. Então eu me decidi, nunca iria morrer por um idiota como o Potter. Lancei um plano improvisado:

- Vamos fazer um acordo, pare de me perseguir, pare de me convidar pra sair e pare de azarar todos os caras que olham pra mim e em troca aceito a sua amizade, mas só isso Potter, só amizade. Não vou mais te tratar mal.

- Eu aceito. – Eu não ia cair nessa

- Qual é o truque Potter?

- Não tem truque Lily. – Ele estava pensativo. Sei que ficou um pouco triste com tudo o que eu falei pra ele, mas ele era o Potter, o incansável. Como poderia desistir assim? Eu nem tive que amaldiçoá-lo pela eternidade e nem ameaçar sua família de morte. Acredite, eu planejei fazer isso tudo. Teria ele desistido finalmente?

Ele interrompeu os meus pensamento quando abriu a porta do armário e segurou pra mim sair.

- Boa noite então Potter. – Tentei ser gentil, apesar de ter sido um tipo de monstro de falar aquelas coisas pra ele a alguns minutos atrás.

- Poderia me chamar de James?

- O que? – Não esperava que ele falasse mais nada, mas como era de se imaginar eu não afetei tanto assim a sua confiança.

- Boa noite James.

- Boa noite Lílian.

_**Sirius**_

Assim que entramos no salão da Gryffindor, vi a Evans arrastar o James pro armário de vassouras. Sabia que se tratasse de qualquer outra garota seria um gesto um tanto quando malicioso, mas eu seria ingênuo de pensar que a Evans faria alguma coisa com o James lá dentro com a finalidade de dar prazer. Dor foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. E pelo meu rosto porque a Marlene não segurou o comentário.

- Teremos trabalho para esconder o corpo amanha. – Por um minuto levei a serio o que ela falou e ela percebeu então começou a dar risada. Isso mesmo, riu da minha cara. De novo!

- Acho que eu e a Lily teremos que nos preocupar em esconder dois corpos amanha. – Ela percebeu a minha fúria e parou de ir.

- Olha, ele ficou nervoso. – Era a primeira fez que eu deixei ela perceber como eu ficava bravo com aquelas brincadeiras dela.

- Pois é Marlene, você esta começando a me irritar já. Sei que eu peguei pesado ano passado e me desculpa ta legal, já deu. – Sentei em uma das poltronas considerando esperar o James e a Lily saírem de lá, ou só a Lily. Depois eu pensaria no que fazer com os corpos. Teria que avisar os pais dele. Droga! A mãe dele vai ficar irada quando souber que ele morreu e nem conseguiu recuperar a nota baixa em poções que ela nem sabia que ele tinha tirado ainda. Ele ia ter que enviar mensagem para todos os Potter's avisando do enterro. E amanha ainda era domingo. Droga James! Não poderia escolher uma segunda feira pra ser assassinado?

Eu sei, não estava pensando coisa com coisa então ainda bem que a Marlene sentou do meu lado e roubou a minha atenção dos pensamentos idiotas que eu tava tendo.

- Sabe Sirius, sobre o boato, na verdade eu nem liguei muito. – Ela disse com um sorriso singelo.

- Você esta mentindo, me perseguiu o ano passado inteiro por causa disso.- Eu estava chocado.

- Eu só queria que você pedisse desculpas. Sei que fui meio implicante, mas como você, eu também sou muito orgulhosa. – Orgulhoso? Eu não era orgulhos. Ela estava sendo ridícula. Ok, eu sou extremamente orgulhoso, a ponto de estragar uma festa só por não ter sido convidado. Mas ela não precisava saber disso. Resolvi pela diplomacia então.

- Que tal uma trégua então?

- Mas pra que? Eu já disse que vou para de te importunar.

- Mas eu vou precisar de uma amiga nova, agora que a sua amiga vai matar o meu amigo. – Eu disse abrindo o meu sorriso mais galanteador pra ela.

- Qual é o truque Black. – Ela foi direta. Não acredito que não caiu na minha, acho que ela passou tanto tempo me perseguindo que desenvolveu algum tipo de imunidade. Será? Afastei rapidamente essa hipótese da minha cabeça. Nenhuma garota resistia a mim. Era uma idéia absurdamente ridícula. Como eu pude considerar por um min...

- E então Black. – Ela interrompeu os meus pensamentos novamente.

- Sendo direto McKinnon, ser amiga dos marotos pode fazer a sua vida beeem mais divertida. Assim como a nossa vida pode ser bem mais fácil se tivermos as garotas mais inteligentes e populares da Gryffindor do nosso lado. – Sabia que ela ia entender o ponto, mas não custava puxar o saco um pouquinho.

- Eu aceito a trégua. – Ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei. Em seguida ela subiu pro dormitório. Acho que ela só ia ajudar a cuidar do corpo amanha. Então eu também subir.

Dez minutos depois ouvi a porta do quarto abrindo.

- Quem é? – Eu perguntei pro vulto que estava se aproximando da minha cama.

- Quem você acha que é. – O vulto que se parecia muito com o James me perguntou.

- Nossa um anjo, nunca pensei que você viraria um anjo. – Eu ironizei. Sabia que ele não ia morrer, quer dizer, eu tinha semi-certeza de que não ia.

- Fiz um acordo com a Lily, não vamos mais brigar. Vamos ser amigos. – Ele me disse meio pensativo.

- Qual é o plano? – Sabia que ele não aceitaria só a amizade da ruiva se não tivesse um motivo.

- Fazer ela perceber que esta apaixonada por mim. Nada fora do normal, só um outro tipo de abordagem.

Lembrei do acordo com a Marlene e ri, ia ser um ano bem mais interessante do que eu podia imaginar.

_**Lilian**_

Na manha seguinte estava tudo rodando. Odeio ressacas. Não que eu tivesse muitas, com o tempo eu aprendi a beber, mas virar tequila com o time de quadribol da Hufflepuff não foi meu ato mais inteligente. Me levantei e peguei uma poção para ressaca que eu tinha em estoque no armário entre a minha cama e a da Lene. Depois de tomas, eu fui direto pro banho. Quando voltei pro quarto a Lene estava acordando e fez a mesma careta que eu fiz ao perceber o mal estar. Peguei rapidamente uma poção pra ela e fui me trocar.

Assim que a Lene ficou pronta eu fechei o livro que estava lendo e descemos, já tínhamos perdido o café da manha, não poderíamos perder também o almoço. Descemos e logo no salão comunal já demos de cara com todos os marotos.

- Bom dia! – Sirius gritou bem alto no meu ouvido e eu fiz uma careta.

- Para com isso Padfoot. – James repreendeu o Sirius mais delicadamente do que eu o faria. Não estava na vibe de discutir no momento, continuei em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda com a Lene atrás de mim, mas só quando sai percebi que todos os marotos também estavam. Quando o Potter viu a minha cara de duvida se antecipou.

- Estávamos esperando as nossas novas amigas pra almoçar. – Eu sabia que ele não deixaria barato. Mas quem me surpreendeu de verdade foi a Lene. Quando me virei ela estava com o braço entrelaçado no do Sirius e eles estavam conversando alguma coisa animadamente. Meu estomago roncou. Certo, isso não vai ser um problema, estou como fome demais pra ficar com raiva dos marotos.

- Vamos logo então. – Eu disse sem importância e o Potter sorriu. Ótimo, vai ser um grande dia.

Depois do almoço nos sentamos à beira do lago para ler as nossas correspondências. Como eu havia imaginado, recebi uma carta do meu pai avisando que estaria fora do país no próximo mês, a trabalho. De novo. E que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa poderia pedir pra Petúnia, minha irmõnstra mais velha. Petúnia me ignorava completamente desde que descobriu que eu era uma bruxa e com o recente falecimento da nossa mãe, por minha causa, como ela nunca cansa se salientar, me afastar dela se tornou incrivelmente fácil.

Aproveitei que o Sirius estava queimando as suas cartas e pedi pra ele queimar a minha também. Eu não ia responder mesmo.

- Então o Sirius estava certo, você teve algum problema com a sua família. – Potter, o inconveniente me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Isso importa realmente? – Eu disse sem interesse nenhum de continuar aquela conversa.

- Esta te deixando triste Lil, falar sobre isso com seus amigos pode ajudar. Sabe, dividir os problemas. – Ele não ia parar. Não valia mais a pena mesmo, então resolvi contar:

- Um comensal da morte entrou na minha casa e matou a minha mãe e foi minha culpa, eu sou a única bruxa da minha família. Ela morreu por ter uma filha que é bruxa. Ela morreu só por ser minha mãe. – Sabia que todos olhavam para mim com aquele olhar de pena, mas quando eu me virei para fitá-los, me surpreendi. Sirius olhava para o lago, preso em algum tipo de pensamento mórbido, o Pedro segurava uma lágrima, o Remus me olhava com compreensão, mas eu sei que ele não era filho de trouxas, não tinha como saber o que eu sentia e o James me olhava intensamente nos olhos, eu nunca quis tanto saber o que uma pessoa estava pensando igual eu quis naquele momento, quando ele desviou o olhar pareceu ter alguma duvida e me olhou com descrença.

- Não foi sua culpa. – Eu estava pronta pra rir, mas ele me olhos serio, novamente.

- James, eu já sou crescida, posso encarar os fatos. Já aceitei que ficar longe deles é o melhor, pra eles e conseqüentemente, pra mim. – Quando terminei eu sabia que ele ia continuar insistindo na minha inocência. Mas quem resolveu me dar à graça da sua opinião foi o Black:

- Ele está certo Lílian, a culpa não foi sua. A culpa é das pessoas, as desprazíveis que acham a pureza do sangue mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Eu nasci um Black, mas escolhi não ser assim e por isso eu e os meus amigos corremos tanto risco quanto você e a sua família. Não vou deixar isso não vai mudar quem eu sou, ou quem eu estou tentando ser pelo menos.

Eu fiquei chocada. Chocada e sem fala. Ele sorriu pra mim e se levando indo em direção ao castelo.

_**Sirius**_

Sei que pra qualquer um pareceria covardia voltar pro castelo. Elas podiam pensar o que quiser, eu não via mais problema de falar sobre esse assunto. Mas sem ofensas, eu não ia me atrasar para um encontro, mesmo sendo com uma Slytherin. Ela por outro lado se atrasou 10 minutos, mas valeu a pena. Digamos que ela não é do tipo que perde tempo.

Quando fui para o salão principal onde já estava todos para jantar percebi que uma das coisas mais impressionantes de todos os tempos estava acontecendo. Os marotos estavam falando com a Lene e as suas amigas e por incrível que pareça não tinha gritaria nenhuma. Eu me sentei ao lado da ruiva e entrei no assunto. Estavam falando das férias:

- Não me diga que já convidou elas pra nossa super viagem James. – Disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ele nos convida todo ano Sirius. – disse a Emmy pra mim.

- Serio? Mas como eu não sabia disso?

- É que a Lily sempre dizia não, então o Prongs nunca te falava pra você não zoar ele. – Eu fiquei indignado, o que mais ele escondia de mim?

- Como você pode me esconder isso Prongs? Eu sempre te tive como um irmão e você vêm guardando segredos de mim! Logo de mim cara! Eu disse que te considerava um irmão?

- Calma Padfoot! Eu sei que você ta fazendo esse drama todo só porque eu te privei de me zoar. – Ele estava certo, mas eu nunca ia assumir que estava errado. Quando abri a minha boca pra retrucar a ruivinha me atrapalho.

- Não vai me convid...digo, esse ano, você não vai me convidar? – Por um momento tudo parou, eu sei que o gay apaixonado aqui é o James, mas por um momento pareceu que todo o salão ficou em silencio e que tudo acontecia em câmera lenta. Cheguei a pensar que eu estava morrendo então já estava preparando a retrospectiva da minha vida na minha cabeça quando a ruivinha corou intensamente e disse:

- Desculpe, eu não queria ser chata, só pensei que talvez...esquece, eu entendi. Vai ser interessante ficar aqui no castelo mes.. - Ela

- Não! – O James a interrompeu e quando me dei por mim todos os marotos haviam se levantado da mesa. - Quer dizer, Sim! Quer dizer.. – James respirou fundo e começou novamente. – Você não gostaria de passar as férias comigo? Digo! Conosco? – E sorriu um sorriso amarelado em expectativa.

- Eu adoraria. – Serio, agora todos do salão olhavam pra nós, até mesmo os professores. O que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Ou melhor, o que estava acontecendo com a Evans?

- Perfeito! Vou escrever para os meus pais amanha, já vou avisar que vou passar a férias com vocês. – A Marlene foi se convidando. – Você vem também né Emmy? A Alice vai viajar com o Frank, mas podemos chamar a Dorcas.

- Faltam meses para as férias ainda, não podem já estar pensando nisso. – Eu disse meio entediado.

- Mas é a nossa única perspectiva de diversão. – Disse Emmy totalmente desanimada.

- Como assim loirinha? Tem a nossa festa ainda. – Eu disse atraindo a atenção de todos. – Vocês acharam mesmo que todas as casas dariam uma festa e a Gryffindor não? A nossa com certeza vai ser a melhor e vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês pra organizar. – Eu disse dando meu melhor sorriso para as garotas, que para a minha surpresa, sorriram de volta.

_**Lilian**_

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: 'Uma festa! Perfeito!', estávamos realmente precisando de outra festa. Sei que tivemos um final de semana um tanto quanto conturbado, mas não tivemos diversão de fato. Separamos as tarefas pra tudo estar pronto até próximo final de semana. Eu, a Emmy e a Lene, ficamos encarregadas dos convites, tínhamos carta branca dos marotos pra convidarmos quem quiséssemos. Isso era perfeito, todos os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos da Gryffindor seriam convidados e alguns das outras casas, pra agradecer o convite pelas festas e obvio, pra mostrar que a nossa festa era muito melhor que a deles.

- Estou curiosa pra saber o que eles colocaram naquele ponche. – A Lene me disse pensativa enquanto fazíamos a lista de convidados no domingo a noite.

- Bom, eles disseram que saberíamos amanha. – Eu disse tentando lembrar exatamente o que o Potter me disse mais cedo. Estava extremamente curiosa, mas não quis deixar ele perceber pra não ficar todo convencido pra cima de mim.

A manhã seguinte estava perfeita. O dia estava absurdamente lindo. Ou eu simplesmente tinha acordado de bom humor, porque estava chovendo. E muito! Enfim, descemos para o café e os marotos ainda já estavam lá. Foi quando percebemos que os alunos da Ravenclaw e da Hufflepuff riam de alguma coisa sem parar. Com a maior cara de confusas de todos os tempos, nos aproximamos dos marotos.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou a Emmy.

- Eles estão bêbados. – Disse a Lene.

- É impossível que todos eles estejam..

- É um poção entorpecedora de longa prazo. – Eu disse chocada

- Mas quem fez isso. – Perguntou a Emmy ainda chocada.

- Eles fizeram. – Disse q Lene apontando para os marotos com a cabeça. Eles apenas tomavam seu café da manha como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo. – Como eles conseguiram fazer essa poção?

- Só o Remus conseguiria. – Eu disse olhando para o Remus que agora corava.

- O Remus não faria isso. – Disse a Emmy olhando pra ele chocara. – Faria?

Quando Remus deu um sorriso amarelo a Emmy ficou furiosa. Nunca havíamos visto a Emmy sequer brava, olhei pra Lene que olhava pra mim. Percebemos que nenhuma das duas sabia o que fazer. Foi quando um aluno da Hufflepuff puxou a Lene pra dança, sem música, que a Emmy saio do salão principal sem nem olhar pra trás. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer então olhei para os marotos pedindo ajuda. E de repente alguém me pega pela cintura e tenta me beijar.

- Solta ela! – Potter levantou correndo e deu um soco no Amus, quer dizer, outro.

- Calma Prongs, ele ta bêbado. – Disse o Remus segurando o Potter.

Quando me dei por mim, o Sirius já tinha salvo a Lene e estava nos conduzindo gentilmente [lê-se puxando pelas mãos com toda a força] para a sala onde teríamos a nossa próxima aula.

- Quanto tempo essa poção idiota vai durar? – Eu perguntei já sem paciência

- Umas 12 horas. – Respondeu o Remus meio sem jeito.

- Porque a pergunta ruiva? – Perguntou o Black, mas quem respondeu foi a Lene.

- Homens bêbados viram tarados.

- É melhor vocês voltarem para a torre e ficarem lá então, não tem Gryffindors sobre esse feitiço.

- E perder todas as aulas? Você só pode estar brincando. Eu sou monitora e se quiser ser monitora-chefe ano que vem, não posso matar aulas. – Eu disse praticamente gritando com o Potter. – Que sorriso é esse Sirius?

- Se os homens viram tarados quando bebem, imagine as mulheres. – O Sirius era nojento às vezes, ou talves ele fosse apenas homem. Mas o James e o Remus não se comportavam como tarados sexuais o tempo todo, ou pelo menos não na nossa frente. Minha nossa, seria o Potter um tarado sexual enrustido?!

_**Sirius**_

Quando eu dei as costas pra sair da sala e encontrar aquele bando de garotas lindas e taradas lá fora, a Marlene resolve me perguntar alguma coisa. Eu mereço!

- Sirius!

- O que? – Eu me viro meio irritado pela interrupção.

- Eu acho que você não deveria ir lá fora.

- Porque não?

- É meio obvio que a culpa disso vai cair sobre vocês. Não é por isso que vocês estavam se comportando normalmente no café? Acho bom continuar. – Ela me disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Acho que ela estava gostando a minha cara de frustrado.

- Todos em seus lugares! – A professora entrou na sala extremamente brava. Nos deu um aviso rápido de que não haveriam aulas porque os professores iriam ajudar a Poppy Pomfrey a dar um jeito em todos os alunos "doentes".

Voltamos para a torre da Gryffindor, onde ficamos analisando a lista de convidados que as meninas tinham feito. Elas realmente selecionaram a nata. Com exceção é claro, dos times de quadribol das outras casas.

- Nem pensar que vamos chamar o Diggory! – Disse o James irritado.

- Temos que chamar, pra contar vantagem em cima das outras casas, da melhor festa. Lembra? – Disse o Remus tentando convencer o James.

- Prongs, essa é a sua chance de afastar o Diggory da sua ruivinha de vez. – Sei que ele pegou a intenção de todo o meu sarcasmo, porque ele sorriu comigo.

O plano na real foi bem simples. O James teria a semana toda com a Lily, pra eles virarem melhores amigos e enquanto isso eu atiçava o Diggory pra ele ficar com raiva no James. Na hora da festa a Lily ia ter que escolher um e o James estava confiante de que seria ele.

- Temos quase tudo planejado. Só precisamos pensar em onde fazer a festa. Se for no salão comunal da Gryffindor, os alunos novos vão querer participar também. – Disse o Moony.

- Hogsmead? – Eu sugeri meio desanimado.

- Eu tenho o lugar perfeito. – Disse o Prongs com aquele olhar abobado focalizando a ruiva que se aproximava até que ela se sentou ao seu lado. Pensei que ia vomitar.

- Então...- Tentei roubar a atenção dele.

- Então, o que? – Ele me disse meio bravo por ter tirado ele de sua alucinação idiota.

- Qual é o lugar perfeito?

Ele abriu seu sorriso maroto e tivemos certeza de que a festa da Gryffindor, seria realmente a melhor festa.


	3. Cap 3: Preparativos

**Cap 3 - Preparativos**

_**Lílian**_

Eu sabia que eles estavam falando da festa e aquilo me deixou animada o suficiente pra me sentar ao lado do Potter pra participar da discussão.

- Então, já sabem onde faremos? – Eu perguntei demonstrando toda a minha animação.

- Sabemos e pode apostar que essa festa vai ser marcante ruivinha. – Me disse o Potter se levantando.

- Onde você vai Prongs? – Perguntou o Sirius.

- Preciso checar o lugar pra ter certeza de que vai dar certo. Vem comigo Moony?

- Também vou! – Eu disse já me levantando

- É melhor você ficar aqui com o Sirius escolhendo as músicas pra festa. – Quando ele percebeu que eu ia reclamar continuou. – Ou você prefere ser atacada novamente lá fora?

Eu sabia que os professores já estavam cuidando dos alunos afetados pela poção, mas preferi não correr o risco. Foi ai que eu me lembrei.

- Alguém viu a Marlene?

- Ela não estava no dormitório? – Perguntou o Remus.

- Acabei de vir de lá. E ela não está aqui também. – Eu disse olhando para os lados. Percebi quando os marotos olhavam um pra cara do outro como se não precisasse usar palavras. Era tipo um auto entendimento, ou uma conversar com o olhar. Aquilo me irritou, eu não sabia o que eles estavam pensando. Então eles saíram correndo pela passagem do quadro da mulher gorda e quando eu estava prestes a sair também o Potter voltou.

- Você fica aqui. Não quer ser atacada lembra?

- Eu não vou deixar a minha melhor amiga James. Eu não tenho medo. – Eu disse determinada e me voltando para a passagem do retrato.

- Ta bom Lily, mas fica perto da gente ta? – Percebi que ele não me deixar sair enquanto em quanto eu não concordasse com ele.

- Ta bom.

Assim que atravessamos a passagem o Potter me puxou pela mão para tentar alcançar o Sirius e o Remus. Os corredores do castelo estavam vazios, parecia que todos os alunos estavam na Ala hospitalar. Avistamos os marotos quando chegamos ao salão principal. Eles observavam um pergaminho que estava nas mãos do Remus.

- Ela está no corredor da Ala hospitalar. – Disse o Remus guardando o pergaminho no bolso.

- O que essa doida está fazendo lá? – Perguntou o Black.

- Ela deve ter ido atrás do Andrew. – Eu disse, mas pra mim mesma do que para os marotos.

- Quem?! – Perguntou o Black alto o suficiente pra chamar a minha atenção.

- Andrew Branstone!

- O batedor?!

- É! – Por que estávamos gritando mesmo?

Bom eu não sei, tava todo mundo muito tenso e tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, nem percebi quando eles começaram a correr para a Ala hospitalar e acho que me distrai um pouco na verdade. E eles também, porque me deixaram pra trás, em menos de 3 minutos devo acrescentar. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito atlética. Quer saber, que se dane, eu precisava descansar um pouco. Eles salvam a Lene e eu volto pra torre da Gryffindor.

- Lily! – Droga!

_**Sirius**_

Absolutamente sem noção. E por causa de um batedor ainda. Eu sou um batedor! Por que ela simplesmente não faz loucuras assim por mim? Ou comigo? Todas as garotas dessa escola fariam loucuras por mim eeee comigo! Como eu disse: ela era absolutamente sem noção.

Em poucos minutos chegamos no corredor da Ala hospitalar e encontramos a Lene chorando sozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu cheguei mais perto dela e perguntei.

- Você está machucada? – Foi a vez do Remus

- Ele machucou você?! – O Prongs perguntou preocupado.

Ela nem levantou a cabeça ao perguntar.

- Cadê a Lily? – Em menos de 10 segundo rolou mais uma troca de olhares entre os marotos que terminou comigo e o Moony com o olhar "vocênãoestavacuidandodelaseuidiota?" pra cima do James. Sem nem recuperar o fôlego eles voltaram correndo pelo caminho que fizemos e eu estava pronto pra fazer o mesmo, mas quando percebi que a McKinnon não nos seguiria tive que tomar decisões rápidas, ou seja, coloquei ela no ombro e segui para a torre atrás deles o mais rápido que consegui.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela me perguntou meio assustada e meio brava.

- Sendo um cara legal com você, parece que você não tem conhecido muitos. – Ela não respondeu. Fui grosso. Eu pensei que ela tinha voltado a chorar então coloquei ela no chão e quando eu já estava pronto pra ser, ou tentar ser sensível e compreensivo ela puxou a minha mão andando em direção aos marotos.

- Eu posso andar. – Ela disse com confiança. – Ou correr se você achar melhor. – Então ela começou a correr. E bem mais rápido do que eu esperava, alcançamos os marotos antes de eles terem alcançado a ruiva e quando viramos o ultimo corredor, os quatro juntos, a avistamos, e ela não estava sozinha.

- ...então Lílian, como eu estava te falando, foi muito brilhante da sua parte acrescentar aquelas raízes na minha poção pra ela ficar verde. Entende? É isso que eu estou tentando de dizer, brilhante! – Disse o Ravenclaw ainda bêbado.

- Eu entendi Viktor, a idéia das raízes foi brilhante. Mas agora eu tenho q ir encontrar os meus amig... – Ela tentou se esquivar, mas ele ainda a segurava e continuou a falar.

- Nãããoooo, não foi a idéia que foi brilhante Lily. Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Eu vou dizer de novo então. Quando eu conheci você eu pensei que era só mais uma Gryffindor metida por saber bastante, maaaaaaas não era. Você era legal também. Legal demais até pra uma Gryffindor, então..

- Eu entendi Viktor, eu fui legal de falar das raízes, mas preciso mesmo ir atrás da Lene. Poderia me soltar?

- Você poderia me ouvir? Você não está entendendo nada do que eu to tentando te dizer. Vou falar de novo.

Não sabíamos se deveríamos deixar o Ravenclaw terminar, ou se salvávamos a ruiva de lá. Enfim, como o James estava com a gente, não precisamos decidir nada.

- Solta ela Boot! – Ahh, Viktor Boot, o gênio de poções da Ravenclaw. Claro que o James sabia quem ele era. James tinha uma ficha completa de todos que estavam interessados na Lily.

- Estamos conversando Potter, cai fora. – Uouu, nerds ficam nervosos.

- Monitora Evans, os alunos doentes não deveriam ficar na Ala hospitalar? Precisa de ajuda pra levar este? – Antes de a Lílian responder, já estávamos arrastando o nerd de volta pra enfermaria.

_**Lílian**_

Às vezes eu acho que sou um imã pra loucos. Primeiro é o idiota do Potter que me persegue desde o ano passado, depois o gato do Amos resolve falar comigo como se fossemos amigos de longa data e agora o Viktor simplesmente tenta inutilmente me explicar alguma que nem ele sabe ao menos.

- Eles já estão voltando. – Disse o Remus me tirando dos meus pensamentos confusos.

- Pronto, podemos voltar pra torre agora e continuar os preparativos pra festa? Ou tem mais algum fã da Evans que nós precisamos nos livrar? – O Black sempre grosso.

- Chega Pads. – Disse o fofo do Remus pra encerrar a discussão. – E por falar em festa. Vamos Prongs, preciso ver o lugar que você escolheu pra ver se da pra colocar um feitiço acústico.

- Também vou. – Disse o Black.

- Não seja burro Pads, você tem que levar as meninas de volta pra torre.

- Não precisa James, podemos...- Eu tentei convencer o Potter.

- Não seja boba Lily, o Sirius vai..

- Não vou!

- Deixa de ser chato Sirius! – Eles estavam brigando?

- Ah James, você não disse isso! Eu nunca sou chato! – Dizendo isso o Black avançou pra cima do Potter e eles começaram a rolar no chão entre socos e chutes.

Agora eles estavam brigando. Eu e a Marlene ficamos bem aflitas, mas o Remus não deixou que tentássemos separar a briga.

- Relaxem, isso geralmente não dura mais de 10 minutos.

- Eles fazem isso com que freqüência?

- De duas a três vezes por semana. – Meu queixo caiu. Era um absurdo. Olhei pra Lene e ela estava rindo.

Dito e feito, 10 minutos depois, eles estava deitados no chão afegantes e esfregando as partes doloridas do corpo.

- Vamos então? – Disse o Remus. O Potter não disse nada, apenas levantou e seguiu o Remus mancando.

Olhei para o Black ainda deitando no chão me virei pra Lene e sorri. Então ela se dirigiu ao Black.

- Precisa de escolta até a torre da Gryffindor imagino, ou precisa ser carregado? – Mesmo rindo ela estendeu a mão pra ele, mas ele não precisou pegar a mão dela pra se levantar. Juntos, nós três voltamos pra torre.

- Essas músicas são chatas Lily. – Disse o chato do Black depois mexer em todos os meus cds.

- Você não sabe Sirius, não conhece músicas trouxas. – Ele vai me deixar em paz assim que eu mostrar os cd's bruxos da Lene. – Lene, porque não mostra pro Sirius os seus cd's.

- Esquece, eu vou buscar os meus. – Disse o Black subindo em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Ele não gostava de mim Lily. – Disse a Lene cabisbaixa assim que o Black não podia mais nos ouvir.

- Quem? O batedor? Foi por isso que você foi até a enfermaria?

- Sabia que se eu perguntasse pra ele naquele estado, ele não iria mentir. Sabe, bêbados não mentem.

- Sinto muito Lene, mas ele foi um idiota.

- E eu fui a otária que ele enrolou. – Ela me disse triste como eu nunca tinha a visto. Ela realmente estava gostando dele. Não deu tempo de dizer mais nada, o Black já estava de volta e ele trazia cd's iguais os da Lene.

Eles gostavam das mesmas músicas. Achei no mínimo estranho, a minha amiga era legal e o Black era chato. Decidi deixar eles dois escolhendo as músicas e fui pra biblioteca pesquisar sobre feitiços acústicos para isolar a sala da festa.

_**Black**_

Ela estava chorando por causa do batedor então? Não deu pra evitar ouvir a conversa delas.

- Espero que não tenham sentido muito a minha falta. – Não ia deixar a Marlene triste por causa de um idiota. A resposta pra tudo era sempre diversão.

- Tínhamos até esquecido que você existia Sirius. – Disse a Lily enquanto a Lene pegava os cd's que estavam minhas mãos. – Vou pesquisar sobre feitiços acústicos na biblioteca. – Dizendo isso ela saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Eu não acredito que você gosta dessas bandas. – Ela me disse realmente surpresa.

- Por que não?

- Eu tenho todos esses cd's. E tenho os ultimo dessa banda aqui também. – Ela me disse apontando um cd que o Prongs tinha me dado no natal. Nem sabia que eles já tinham lançado outro cd. – Definitivamente vai ter que tocar isso na festa. E eles têm umas baladinhas também. Vai ser incrível. – Ótimo, ela já estava animada de novo. Aposto que nem lembrava do batedor idiota.

Depois de uns 10 minutos, lembrei de um encontro com a Paty da Ravenclaw. Mas eu não ia deixar a Marlene escolhendo as músicas sozinha né? Eu me comprometi de verdade com aquela festa e aquilo era a minha responsabilidade. Depois eu dava um jeito de enrolar a Ravenclaw.

- Então você acha que rola? – Ouvi o Prongs quando ele tava entrando no salão comunal com o Moony.

- Ta brincando? É perfeito! Mas precisamos testar um feitiço acústico que funcione em vidros.

-A Lily deve conhecer todos os feitiços acústicos, vamos perguntar pra ela. – Quando o James disse isso eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. – Cadê a Lily Pads?

- Ela foi na biblioteca, pesquisar feitiços acústicos Prongs. – Eu respondi meio nervoso. Ele ia me matar. Ficamos o dia todo tentando manter as meninas longe dos alunos azarados pela nossa poção e do nada eu nem percebi quando uma escapou.

- Padfoot! – Ele gritou meio inconformado.

- Relaxa Prongs, o efeito da poção passou já faz 1 hora. – Disse o Moony pra tentar tranqüilizar o James. Mas não funcionou, quando o James estava prestes a avançar sobre mim, pra dar inicio a segundo round, a passagem de entrada abriu e a ruiva entrou na sala com um livro na mão.

- Encontrei alguns feitiços bem legais de isolamento acústico e até alguns luminosos, pra fazer efeitos sabe? Porque vocês dois estão com essa cara? Brigaram de novo? – Perguntou a Lily.

- Se vocês não se importam. Eu tenho um encontro. – "há 40 minutos atrás" eu acrescentei mentalmente. Sai do salão comunal em direção ao 6º andar, para o ponto de encontro.

Na escadaria eu fui encontrado.

- Eu não esperaria tanto tempo Black. – Disse a Paty com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas eu não poderia deixar você desistir de mim Paty. – Eu disse me aproximando dela. Quando ela sorriu eu pensei que estava tudo resolvido, mas ela me bateu. O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal? Eu não perdia encontros! Não levava foras! E principalmente, não apanhava. Dei as costas pra ela frustrado e quando eu comecei a andar de volta pra torre ela me puxou e me beijou.

- Nunca mais se atrase, Black. – Ela disse no intervalo entre um beijo e outro.

As garotas estão enlouquecendo e eu sinceramente espero que sejam todas.

_**Lílian**_

O Potter e o Black eram realmente estranhos. Pensei seriamente em encaminhar um pedido de internação no St. Mungus, eles precisavam de ajuda de profissionais. Uma hora eram melhores amigos e outra estavam praticamente se matando entre socos e pontapés.

- Vamos precisar de um feitiço acústico para vidros Lily. Você conhece algum? – Me perguntou o Remus.

- Sim, tem um que é perfeito.

- Ótimo, vamos mostrar pra você o lugar e você pode enfeitiçar e decorar como quiser para a festa. Enquanto eu o Remus e o Sirius providenciamos as bebidas. – Disse o Potter sem prestar atenção na minha troca de olhares com a Marlene.

- Podemos saber onde você vai conseguir a bebida? – Eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Em algum bar de Hogsmead. Por que?

- Porque eu acho difícil que eles vendam pra você. – A Marlene respondeu por mim.

- Não se preocupem, temos ótimos fornecedores. – Ele trocou um sorriso maroto com o Remus.

- Queremos ir também? – Eu disse super mimada.

- Ir onde? Hogsmead? Trazer bebidas clandestinamente para o castelo? Esta louca? – O Potter estava pirando. – Isso não é o comportamento de uma monitora. Pensei que queria ser monitora-chefe ano que vem.

- Dar uma festa clandestina também não é comportamento de uma monitora. Ninguém vai saber. – Eu não ia aceitar um 'não' do Potter, o que era irônico porque eu definitivamente merecias alguns 'nãos' dele.

- Por nada vai nos impedir James. – Eu e a Marlene juntas éramos imbatíveis.

- Espero que estejam dispostas a carregar caixas. – Menos pelo Remus. Droga! Sempre esperto demais.

- Estamos. – A Marlene estava louca?

Foi quando o Remus perdeu o seu sorrisinho irritante que eu percebi. Eles jamais nos fariam carregar nada.

- Perdemos Moony. – Disse o Potter batendo no ombro do Remus. – Vamos buscar a bebida na quinta e na sexta enquanto pegamos alguma coisa pra comer na cozinha, vocês duas enfeitiçam o lugar. – O plano do Potter era perfeito.

Na quinta contamos os minutos para as aulas acabarem. E assim que eu e o Remus terminamos a ronda em todo o castelo voltamos para o salão da Gryffindor. Lá o James, o Sirius e a Lene já estavam prontos pra sair. Eu subi e me troquei rapidamente, não poderíamos ser reconhecidos como alunos de Hogwarts. Usamos a saída da Dedosdemel novamente e o Remus ficou na entrada do castelo para nos dar cobertura.

Assim que chegamos na Dedosdemel já começamos a discutir:

- Dividir pra conquistar, né? Assim seremos mais rápidos. – Disse o Sirius

- Acho melhor ficar todos juntos. Pode ser perig.. – Tentei

- Dividindo vai ser mais rápido. – Disse o chato do Potter

- Então eu e a Lene vamos no Cabeça de Javali, já que a influencia de vocês no Três Vassouras com a Rosmerta é maior.

- Acho que vocês duas não deveriam ficar sozinhas. Isso pode ser perigoso. – Agora o Potter estava se contradizendo.

- Só se for perigoso para os moradores você quer dizer né Prongs? Vamos logo. A Lene pode usar magia pra levitar as caixas. Está com a lista? – Parece que o Sirius estava impaciente.

- Estamos! - disse a Lene praticamente me puxando pra fora da loja, mas claro, olhando muito bem o movimento. Não podíamos ser vistas.

Em menos de 10 minutos já estávamos no bar.

_**Sirius**_

Não queria ser chato, mas estava de mau humor. A prima da Paty, a Cris, que estudava na Hufflepuff, e com quem eu estava ficando, descobriu que eu estava pegando também a Rebeca da Gryffindor e contou pra prima, com quem eu 'esqueci' de terminar e eu levei um fora duplo. Mas eu não estava bravo por isso, é claro. Acontece que eu com toda essa confusão eu perdi o jantar e estava morto de fome. Esses encontros e toda essa preparação pra festa me deixavam sem tempo pra nada. Se não fosse depois de amanhã, eu já teria desistido de ajudar nessa festa viu.

- Prongs, você ta com a lista que o Moony fez? Quero terminar logo com isso.

- Eu também. – Disse ele olhando pra porta onde as meninas tinham acabado de sair. Estava preocupado novamente com aquela garota. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes, comecei a acreditar em amor. Uma vez até pensei que estava apaixonado, me sentia estranho e meio mole, mais ai descobri que era gripe e parei de achar que amor pudesse existir mesmo. Ninguém que eu conhecia tinha se casado por amor. Talvez os pais o James, mas só. Decidi respeitar isso.

- Vamos terminar logo com isso então, assim podemos ajudar as meninas e voltar mais rápido pro castelo. – Ele deve ter percebido o meu tom de cumplicidade, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu e caminhou em direção a porta, comigo o seguindo.

Assim que chegamos ao Três Vassouras no adiantamos até o balcão.

- Boa noite gata. – Chamei a atenção da Rosmerta toda para mim.

- Sirius! James! Há quanto tempo vocês não passam por aqui. – Ela disse já corada e muito sorridente.

- Viemos buscar aquela encomenda. – Eu fui direto.

- Sabia! Vocês só aparecem aqui de semana quando querem alguma coisa assim. – Ela disse fingindo fazer manha. – Esta lá nos fundos, podem ir pegar.

- É por isso que te amamos. – Disse o Prongs, assim que passou pros fundos do bar enquanto eu fiquei conversando um pouco com a Rosmerta.

- Pads, vem aqui um minutinho? – Gritou o James.

- Não enche James, você pode muito bem fazer isso sozinho. – Eu disse sem desfazer meu sorriso sedutor pra Rosmerta.

- Agora Pads! – Veado incompetente!

- O que foi?! – Eu perguntei totalmente nervoso.

- Eu não acredito que você encomendou tudo isso. Ninguém vai beber tudo isso.

- Eu encomendei para o ano todo. Assim não precisamos ficar voltando aqui. – Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Acho que não estava acreditando, ou ignorando a minha genialidade.

- Onde vamos guardar tudo isso? – Sabia que eu tinha esquecido alguma coisa.

Enfeitiçamos as caixas e as mandamos para o Remus, ele ia ter alguma idéia do que fazer com elas. Assim que a ultima entrou pela passagem da Dedosdemel, saímos silenciosamente da loja e fomos atrás das meninas.

Entramos no bar Cabeça de Javali, onde elas _não_ estavam. Porque eu não estava surpreso hein? E por que eu estou com a impressão de que vou virar a noite atrás delas? Deve ser pela cara do Prongs.

_**Lilian**_

Não sei o que se passou pela cabeça do Black pra encomendar tanta bebida. Ele só podia estar louco. Ninguém poderia beber tudo isso, ou eu estaria subestimando a capacidade dos marotos?

- Vamos ter que reduzir as caixas e guardá-las na bolsa, assim como fazemos em Hogwarts. – Eu disse tentando raciocinar, já que a Lene ainda estava chocada com a quantidade de caixas.

- Ele deve ter comprado para o ano todo. Não é possível. – Ela disse preparando a varinha.

- Quantas festas daremos esse ano? – Eu disse rindo.

Assim que ela terminou de reduzir todas as caixas eu ajudei a colocar na bolsa que estive segurando.

- Poderíamos aproveitar que estamos aqui. O que você acha? – Ela me disse com um sorriso debochado.

- O que você tem em mente? – Eu disse meio preocupada. Me divertir era uma coisa. Mas fora do castelo era tudo meio perigoso.

- Quero conhecer um lugar. – Ela disse me puxando pelo braço.

Quando me dei por mim, vi que estávamos de frente para a Casa dos Gritos. Eu tinha um medo absurdo de fantasmas. E vivia num castelo cheio deles, eu sei, um absurdo. Mas eu não tinha medo dos fantasmas de Hogwarts, só dos que estavam fora.

A Lene estava decidida a entrar, mas eu estava sem coragem. Então ela tirou uma das caixas da bolsa e aumento apenas uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo e eu bebi um gole consideravelmente grande e passei a garrafa pra ela, que bebeu também. No terceiro gole eu já estava ficando com calor então decidi que já estava na hora de parar, não estava bêbada ainda e não seria uma má idéia estar. Eu não ia querer lembrar disso amanhã, mas estava com medo de estar bêbada demais e não conseguir me defender caso alguma coisa acontecesse. O que era inútil porque eu não poderia usar magia.

- Pronta? – Ela me perguntou.

- Te impediria se eu dissesse que não?

- Não.

- Então vamos! – Medo, medo, medo. Era só isso que eu conseguia pensar.

Quando chegamos na porta da Casa dos Gritos, ela empurrou a porta, com muita força e fez muito barulho. Eu quase chorei, tive até que fazer força pra segurar uma lágrima. Odiava chorar. Então ela deu um passo pra frente. Ai Merlim, ela ia entrar mesmo! Quando ela deu mais um passo, estava prestes a entrar na casa, alguém a segurou pelo braço e ela gritou.

Imediatamente eu peguei a minha varinha e me posicionei pra azarar a pessoa que estava segurando a Lene, mas alguém pegou no meu pulso e baixou a minha mão. Então eu gritei também.

- Não grita Lily. – O Potter me soltou pra poder cobrir as orelhas.

- Me desculpe, eu, ia salvar a Lene. – Eu disse ofegante. Não estava conseguindo respirar direito. Eu pensei que ia cair, mas o Potter me segurou pela cintura.

- Salvar a Lene de mim? – Disse o Black, gargalhando. Idiota.

- Lily, você está bem? – Me perguntou o Potter.

- Não, acho que vou sentar. – Então eu praticamente desabei no chão, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, ainda me segurando pela cintura. Acho que estava com medo de eu desmaiar ou alguma coisa do tipo.

A Lene e o Black se sentaram no chão também, de frente pra nós.

- O que vocês estavam pensando pra entrar ai? – Perguntou o Black. Eu apenas olhei pra Lene.

- Sempre quis saber o motivo dos gritos. – Ela respondeu simples e objetiva.

Os marotos trocaram olhares por um minuto e resolveram que era hora de voltar pro Castelo, afinal, teríamos aulas amanhã.

- Onde vocês guardaram as caixas? – Perguntou o Potter

- Aqui. – Eu mostrei a bolsa. – Encolhemos ela.

- Perfeito. – Disse o Black com um brilho nos olhos. – Podemos guardar o resto das caixas assim também.

- Você comprou mais bebidas? – a Lene perguntou chocada.

- Sempre quis saber uma coisa Lene, você ainda tem 16 anos. Não deveria poder usar magia ainda. Também foi emancipada? – Perguntou o Potter

- Sim, minha família vive em outro continente, você sabe, então eu os convenci a me emancipar. Não foi difícil.- Ela disse com um sorriso convencido. – Agora o Black eu entendo porque foi emancipado. Porque saiu de casa né? Mas e você James?

- Ah eu,...

- Ficou com inveja de mim e pediu pros pais para ser emancipado também. – O Sirius respondeu antes do James.

Assim encerramos a conversa e voltamos para o castelo, onde encontramos um Remus chocados pela quantidade de bebida que o Sirius havia comprado.

_**Sirius**_

Eu já estava cansado de explicar o porque de tanta bebida. ERA PRO ANO TODO CARAMBA. E alem disso eu consegui um bom preço por atacado. Não que eu precisasse de promoções, é claro. A herança que recebi do meu amado tio me deixou absurdamente rico e eu não me importava de gastar com bebida. Sem falar que metade vem do bolso do James, que por incrível que pareça também é incrivelmente rico, assim como a Lene. Todas as famílias tradicionais bruxas era muito ricas. Queria saber porque os Evans eram ricos também. Foi ai que eu me dei conta de éramos todos ricos. Eu sei que demorei um pouco pra perceber isso, mas não saiu perguntando quanto dinheiro as pessoas tem por ai. Decidi que estava na hora de mudar isso também.

- Então quer dizer que a sua família é absurdamente rica Evans? – Eu fui direto.

- A sua também é. – Ela respondeu um pouco surpresa pela minha pergunta.

- Nossas famílias existem a séculos Evans, existe um motivo para sermos ricos. Mas e você. Da onde vocês tiraram todo o seu dinheiro?

- Padfoot! – Acho que o Prongs não gostou da pergunta.

- Prongs! Eu não vou deixar você casar com qualquer uma. Precisamos saber se ela é uma golpista. – Eu disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo e a Lily e a Lene começaram a rir. E quando percebi já estava no chão com o James me batendo. De novo! Aquele veado! E eu preocupado com ele. Precisávamos _mesmo _brigar, eu não ia deixar isso barato.

Alguns minutos depois eu não agüentava mexer um músculo do meu corpo, olhei pro lado e o Prongs estava no mesmo estado. Porque estávamos brigando mesmo? Me levantei com um extrema dificuldade e ajudei o James a levantar também, e quando nos voltamos para o grupo de amigos legais que nos deixaram brigar até a morte pudemos ouvir a Lily e a Lene pedindo pro Moony enfeitiçar o salão porque ela precisariam de tempo pra se arrumar. E como o Moony não consegue negar nada pra uma menina, ele aceitou.

Na sexta depois das aulas as meninas foram pra Hogsmead comprar vestidos e o Prongs foi junto, por razões obvias: ficar de olho na ruivinha. E o Moony foi preparar o salão que iria ser usado para a festa. Engraçado que eu tinha esquecido de perguntar onde seria. Eu tinha um encontro e como tínhamos concordado de não levar ninguém pra festa, então eu tinha que aproveitar ao máximo certo?

Na hora do jantar nos reunimos no salão principal e pudemos ver como a mesa da Gryffindor estava animada. Logo que terminamos de comer fomos para a cozinhar convencer alguns Elfos Domésticos a preparar umas coisinhas para amanhã. Quando voltamos para o salão comunal da Gryffindor ficamos conversando sobre a festa enquanto as meninas enfeitiçavam um aparelho de som. As caixas de som já estavam no salão. Ficamos conversando até tarde aquela noite. E no sábado acordamos mais tarde ainda, aproveitando que não tínhamos treino de quadribol. Descemos para o salão para colocar o anuncio de onde seria a festa. Obviamente só convidados poderiam ler. Enviamos para o pessoal das outras casas. O Prongs _realmente_ se superou. Eu _nunca_ esperaria uma festa nesse lugar, ia ser incrível. As meninas ficaram a tarde toda no dormitório, se arrumando aposto. Quando o sol se pos voltamos para o dormitório para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Estava ansioso demais, essa festa definitivamente prometia. Chegou à hora de encontrar as meninas no salão principal, então descemos. Mas elas não estavam lá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo cap eu respondo vocês e dou umas explicaçoezinhas *--*


	4. Cap 4: A Festa

A festa

_**Lílian**_

_Nunca_ é fácil fazer a Marlene usar roupas decentes em festas. Mas depois de ficar sábado, o dia todo, na grande preparação para a festa da melhor casa, eu já estava exausta.

Uma curta sessão de 6 horas entre depilação geral, esfoliação, hidratação no corpo e nos cabelos e também de manicure, pedicure acabou comigo. E a festa nem tinha começado ainda, bom, na verdade tinha, mas não pra gente porque ainda estávamos no quarto e definitivamente não estávamos prontas, porque ninguém sabia o que vestir. Mesmo tendo comprado vestidos ontem, ainda estávamos indecisas. Acabei vestindo o da Emmy, mas a Marlene disse que eu não poderia usar porque era muito certinho e que teríamos que arrasar nessa festa.

- Eu desistp. Não vou mais. – Disse a Alice já aborrecida.

- Você não vai desistir. Trabalhamos a semana toda pra essa festa! – Disse a Lene excessivamente brava.

- Exatamente! Vistam-se e desçam _**agora**_! – Gritou o Black. Quando ele tinha entrado no quarto? Como eu não vi? Como ele consegui entrar no dormitório feminino. Merlim, estamos de langerie.

Em questão de segundo nos cobrimos com qualquer coisa que tinha na nossa frente. Eu, com um travesseiro, a Emmy e a Alice dividindo um lençol, a Dorcas com uma toalha e a Lene, bom, a Lene não se cubriu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Black? – Eu perguntei extremamente vermelha.

- Vim buscar vocês, todos já estão na festa. Ficamos esperando vocês lá embaixo e vocês não desciam. Os marotos estão no salão comunal e estão ficando impacientes. – Ele disse ainda bravo.

- Como você conseguiu entrar no nosso dormitório? – Perguntou a Marlene aleatória a tudo que estava acontecendo. Foi ai que eu me toquei.

- O Potter pode fazer isso?!

- Não, só eu sei como entrar e não vou sair sem levar vocês comigo. Então vistam-se logo. – Ele disse autoritário ainda.

Isso só podia ser brincadeira. Além de toda a pressão pra se vestir pra essa festa ainda tínhamos que contar com um maroto nos observando. Olhei para a cara das meninas com a minha cara de choro e vi que elas olhavam pra mim com a mesma cara de 'o que vamos fazer?'.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Muito irônico o Black ter dito isso. – Eu não acredito que depois das toneladas de roupas que vocês compraram _ontem_, vocês ainda não sabem o que vestir. Um absurdo! – Eu senti que ia chorar de verdade. A Emmy já estava chorando e a Lene um pouco brava.

- Talvez você tenha uma sugestão, Black. – Ela disse toda cética.

- Pode apostar que eu tenho, McKinnon! – Ele disse abrindo os nossos guarda-roupas e jogando algumas peças de roupas para nós. Depois virou pra gente cruzou os braços de um sorriso de lado. – Podem vestir.

- Poderia se virar? – Disse a Emmy toda tímida. Ele bufou mais mesmo assim se virou.

Então começamos a nos vestir e por incrível que pareça ele escolheu bem, quer dizer, ele nos conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber o que ficaria bem em nós. Eu estava usando um vestido de alcinha preto curto e meio larguinho e uma bota. A Lene estava com um vestido igual ao meu, só que azul marinho e uma sandália. A Emmy estava com um balonê curto, amarelo, a Dorcas estava de calça jeans e um top lindo com um espartilho branco bordado e a Alice também estava de calça jeans com uma bata vermelha. Todas de cabelo solto, não ia dar tempo de fazer mais nada, já que o Black esta nos empurrando porta a fora.

_**Black**_

Incrível como mulheres podem complicar _tudo_, por _nada_. Os meninos estavam esperando por elas, e não pelas roupas delas, principalmente porque elas ficavam beeem melhor sem roupa e devo admitir que elas sabem escolher lingeries.

- Agora que vocês estão _absolutamente_ lindas, podemos descer? – Eu perguntei o mais gentil que consegui.

- Mas essa roupa não me deixa gorda, Lily? – Perguntou a Marlene. Eu mereço viu!

Percebi que ser gentil não estava adiantando então peguei a minha varinha e conjurei uma nuvem de chuva dentro do quarto delas e disse que começaria a chover em 5 minutos. Elas levaram 30 segundos para descer.

A cara dos marotos quando descemos era impagável. Quer dizer, será que dava pra babar mais?

- Eu sei que eu to um gato, mas parem de babar que eu to ficando sem graça. – Eu disse completamente cheio da graça.

- Cala a boca Pads. – Disse o Moony todo vermelho e sem graça.

- Nossa Lily, você está... – O Prongs começou. – muito, mas muito mesmo...- Ele não vai terminar essa frase nunca!

- Ah Ok, valeu Potter, agora vamos. – Disse a ruiva tão entediada quanto eu. Pelo jeito ela nunca vai acreditar no James, ela nunca acha que ele está sendo sincero.

Com as meninas quase correndo na frente de tão ansiosas, fomos para o local onde a festa estava rolando. As estufas. No começo eu também achei uma idéia absurda, mas depois que o Prongs me falou do feitiço dos vidros, onde não dava pra ver através deles e os isolava acusticamente, eu achei que seria perfeito. E quando entramos, eu tive certeza, todas aquelas plantas estranhas da professora de Herbologia estava arrumadas dando um efeitos de floresta aberta e o teto havia sido enfeitiçado para parecer uma aurora boreal e as luzes davam um efeito de balada. Definitivamente tínhamos a melhor festa.

As meninas foram para a pista animar o pessoal a dançar e a Alice foi procurar o _Longbotton_, acho que ela estava pegando ele ou sei lá. O James, o Remus e o Peter foram para o bar e eu fui dar uma de bom anfitrião para uma Hufflepuff que estava sozinha, já que sua amiga estava pegando um outro cara bem do lado dela, tadinha, ou seja, presa fácil.

0 Slytherin

0 Ravenclaw

1 Hufflepuff

0 Gryffindor

Ela beijava bem, mas não o suficiente pra me fazer perder a festa toda com ela, porque ela era extremamente chata. Aviste os marotos no bar e me juntei a eles.

- Porque essa cara Prongs? – Perguntei pro James.

- A Lily animou bastante a pista. – Ele disse olhando pro monte de caras que olhavam para a ruiva.

- Então vamos animar mais. – Eu disse já puxando o Prongs pra dançar com as meninas.

- Tem lugar pra gente aqui? – Eu perguntei todo sorridente pras meninas

- Claro! – Elas responderam muito mais animadas do eu pensei. Dançar fazia um bem incrível para o animo delas.

- To com sede. – Disse a ruiva indo em direção ao bar e obviamente sendo seguida pelo James.

_**Lílian**_

Dançar era incrivelmente bom. Estavam tocando músicas ótimas. O Sirius e a Lene definitivamente tinha bom gosto. Assim que alcancei o bar percebi que o Potter estava comigo.

- Que tal beber algo não alcoólico hoje? – Ele me disse tentando parecer simpático.

- Vamos fazer uma brincadeira então. Chama, 'eu bebo, você bebe' – Eu disse mais feliz ainda pela minha super idéia.

- Como é? – Ele me perguntou confuso.

- Tudo o que eu beber, você vai ter que beber também e o mesmo que você beber, eu bebo. Bem fácil.

- O que eu ganho se vencer? – Essa me pegou de surpresa.

- O que?

- Eu já te vi beber Lily e se algum dia eu conseguir beber mais do que você, eu deveria receber um premio. – Ele só podia estar brincando, era um maroto afinal, deveria beber melhor do que todos em Hogwarts. Mas decidi pagar pra ver.

- O que você quer?

- Sua amizade.

- Já somos amigos, não somos?

- Não fazemos as refeições juntos, nem as lições, quase nunca conversamos, quer dizer, nunca conversamos, já que você só grita comigo e não conversa e...

- Ta bom, somos colegas. Se você ganhar quer apenas que eu esteja mais presente, como sua _amiga_?

- Isso. _Só isso._

- Eu topo.

- Uma tequila. – Ele pediu. E não sei porque começou a me dar um frio na barriga.

- Duas! – Se ele quer brincar, não tem jeito. Posso não ganhar, mas ele vai ter prejuízo também.

Depois de uma garrafa de tequila tudo começou a ficar meio confuso, mas muito engraçado. E eu não estava absurdamente bêbada, mas as historias do que o James aprontava com os marotos eram hilariantes.

- A bebida acabou. – Ele disse mostrando a garrafa.

- Parece que é a minha vez de escolher né? – Eu disse levantando do puff que estávamos sentados.

- Eu quero duas doses de absinto com água gelada. – Pedi pro barman que estava um pouco chocado. – Obrigada! – Agradeci gentilmente depois que ele me serviu.

Hora de brincar! Me sentei novamente no puff ao lado do James e entreguei um copo pra ele que bebeu um gole generoso.

- Você só pode estar louca. – Ele disse sorrindo

- Qual a graça de ser normal? – Eu perguntei bebendo a minha bebida também.

_**Sirius**_

Precisamente depois de 10 minutos que o James foi atrás da Lily, eu sai da pista de dança. Afinal o meu placar estava baixo ainda.

- Eu não acredito que você está sozinho, Black. – Disse uma linda Gryffindor pra mim.

- Graças a você eu não estou mais. – Eu disse com o meu sorriso conquistador.

0 Slytherin

0 Ravenclaw

1 Hufflepuff

1 Gryffindor

3 horas depois..

2 Slytherin

3 Ravenclaw

5 Hufflepuff

3 Gryffindor

Posso afirmar que foi uma noite produtiva. Pena que estava acabando. Olhei para o James e a Lílian que ria absurdamente de alguma coisa qualquer num canto. Decidi procurar algum dos marotos pra conversar, mas quando passava por um dos cantos que dava no bar, ouvi a Marlene:

- Me solta seu idiota. – Era aquele batedor idiota, o tal de Andrew. – Já te disse pra cair fora Andrew, você nem foi convidado!

- Lene, você tem que me dar uma chance, como eu vou me explicar se você não quer falar comigo? – Ele falou e deu pra perceber que estava muito bêbado. Eu já estava sem paciência, o que ele queria tanto explicar? Já deu né? Hora de acabar com a palhaçada por aqui.

- Hey! Vaza! – Eu disse sem nenhuma vontade de conversar com aquele idiota.

- O assunto não é com você, Black! – Ele disse todo bravinho. Tive vontade de mostrar onde ele poderia enviar o bastão de quadribol dele, mas estava na frente de uma menina e eu nunca falaria uma coisa dessas na frente de uma menina.

- Tá tá tá. Fica ai então seu otário, mas a _Lene_, vai comigo. – Eu disse puxando ela. Fiz um acordo mental de que se ele tentasse me impedir de tirar a Marlene dali, iria brigar, caso contrário ia apenas desejar a pior das ressacas pra ele. Pra minha infelicidade, ele não tentou nada.

Assim que nos afastamos peguei uma dose pura de vodka, não tinha percebido antes como eu estava nervoso. Esse tal de Andrew me tirava mesmo do serio. Só fui me dar conta da presença da Marlene quando ela pegou meu drink e virou de uma vez só, acho que ela também estava bem nervosa. O que me deixou com a dúvida.

- O que você viu nesse cara hein? – Era a pergunta na minha cabeça que não queria calar.

- Estava apaixonada Black. Gente apaixonada não pensa. – Ela disse olhando fixo para um ponto em algum lugar.

- E você está ainda? – Eu nunca tive vergonha de perguntar nada pra ninguém, por que ia começar a ter agora?

- Não e eu nunca mais vou me apaixonar. – Ela disse toda amargurada.

- Por que você está dizendo isso Lene, não é porque um cara que você conheceu não presta, que você não vai encontrar um que preste.

- Faz me rir. – Serio, agora ela estava me assuntando.

- Então, qual é a história? – Eu perguntei de forma direta e seria. Estava definitivamente contando com a sorte de ela me levar a serio e se abrir.

- Ele foi o primeiro cara por quem eu me apaixonei e eu...- Ela hesitou, mas eu mantive o meu olhar firme e ela continuou. -...eu queria que ele fosse o meu primeiro Sirius, mas parece que eu era só uma aposta.

Aquilo me irritou absurdamente, o que aquele nerd desgraçado pensava da vida? Eu sei que já fui muito filho da puta, mas magoar uma garota que estava apaixonada de verdade era crueldade.

- Ele é só um idiota Lene. E você não precisa ter medo de se apaixonar, porque eu vou garantir que mais nenhum idiota chegue perto de você. Você tem a minha palavra.

_**Lílian**_

Eu só podia estar ficando louca. Como pude perder toda festa ao lado do Potter? Quando me dei por mim o lugar já estava quase vazio e eu estava tonta.

- Temos que ir! – Eu disse levantando meio desengonçada.

- Calma Lily, não levanta tão rápido se não você vai cair. – Disse o Potter incrivelmente em melhor estado que eu.

- Não seja ridículo, eu não vou cair. Temos que achar os outros, as 7 horas em ponto a professora de Herbologia vem olhar as plantas. Temos que arrumar tudo. Que horas são?

- São...6:15. Temos 45 minutos ainda. Vamos achar os outros então. – Ele me disse meio serio, ou bravo, sei lá.

Encontramos o pessoal sem muita dificuldade. Primeiro o Sirius e a Lene e depois os outros perto do bar.

- Temos 40 minutos pra deixar tudo em perfeito estado. Remus, você tira o feitiço dos vidros, a Lene e a Lily tiram o feitiço do teto. Eu e o Sirius vamos cuidar do resto dos convidados. A Alice, a Emmy e o Peter colocam as plantas no lugar. – Disse o Potter.

Foi limpo e rápido, em 30 minutos estava tudo em perfeito estado e encolhemos o resto das bebidas e o som pra minha bolsa.

- Preciso durmir. – Nem me surpreendi por ter falado isso tão espontaneamente, eu estava acabada. – Vou subir.

- Espera Lily! – Disse o Potter com um copo na mão. – A festa não acabou ainda.

- O que você esta dizendo? Eu nem agüento ficar de pé de tanto sono. Pra mim chega. Preciso mesmo durmir. – Eu disse pra ele e fui me arrastando com as meninas pra passagem secreta que dava acesso ao corredor do quadro da mulher gorda. A Emmy disse a senha e subimos direto para o dormitório.

Quando o relógio anunciou o fim da hora do almoço eu acordei com um susto. Como pude sertão idiota. Ele guardou aquela ultima bebida pra ganhar de mim. Droga!

Desci pro salão comunal o mais rápido que consegui e eles estava lá, de pijamas.

- Potter!

- James! Poxa Lily não é tão difícil se você se esforçasse um pouco...

- Você me enganou! Se aproveitou que eu tinha esquecido da brincadeira e me enganou. – Eu disse inconformada. Foi um erro de amadora e eu não era uma amadora.

- Eu ainda te avise que a festa não tinha acabado. Você perdeu dona Lílian, é melhor aceitar. – Eu fiquei roxa de raiva. – Agora, já que todos perdemos o almoço, por que não vai acordar as meninas pra fazermos um piquenique na beira do lago. O dia está perfeito! – Eu estava com uma fome absurda. Achei melhor não discutir já que ele estava oferecendo comida pra uma pessoa faminta.

Me virei rapidamente em direção as escadas do dormitório feminino, mas não rápida o suficiente pra fugir desse comentário.

- Ah Lily! – Disse o Potter todo sorridente. – Bela camisola. – Corei, estava com uma camisola curtíssima.

Subi ouvindo o Sirius e o Peter lembrava que eles estavam ali.

_**Sirius.**_

Enquanto as meninas foram se trocar. O James e o Peter foram pegar comida na cozinha e eu fiquei esperando com o Remus.

- E então, quantas ontem? – Ele me perguntou diretamente.

- 13. – Eu disse simplesmente. Ele queria saber, não queria? Porque estava fazendo essa cara de choque?

- Você nunca tinha...– Ele nem precisou terminar.

- Eu sei, foi meu Record. – Eu disse todo convencido. – E você. – Essa foi só pra zoar, eu sabia que o Moony não era de pegar em festas, ele cortejava uma menina por semana antes de pedir em namoro e conseguir tudo o que queria dela.

- Na verdade, depois que o Peter me trocou pela mesa de doces, o James me trocou pela Lily e você me trocou por qualquer menina da festa, eu fiquei bastante tempo conversando com uma garota. – Ele disse meio inseguro.

- Hum...então, qual é a próxima vitima Lupin? – Eu disse para encorajá-lo a falar.

- Não é a próxima vitima Sirius. Eu não sou como você. Só estava _conversando_ com a Emmy. – Saquei na hora o que tava rolando com o lobinho. Ele sempre foi apaixonado pela Emmy, mas por uma infelicidade do destino, acabou ficando com a Dorcas, que era melhor amiga da Emmy na época e desde então ele acha que perdeu ela pra sempre.

- Moony, eu sempre quis saber. Se você já gostava da Emmy, por que ficou com a Dorcas? Elas eram melhores amigas. – Eu disse o mais serio possível. Noite passada eu aprendi que isso dava certo. Bom, pelo menos com a Lene dava.

- A Emmy não gostava de mim e a Dorcas gostava. Achei que deveria gostar de quem gosta de mim. Só isso. – Ele respondeu amargo.

- Como você sabe que ela não gostava de você?

- Sirius, eu sei. Só isso ta bom? Agora chega desse assunto.

- Quem bom que agora vocês voltaram a ser amigos de novo. – Eu disse tentando animar o clima que eu estraguei de alguma forma.

Pareceu funcionar, porque ele suavizou a expressão e ficou olhando pras escadas, de onde as meninas viriam. Se elas não demorassem absurdamente pra vestir qualquer coisa! Eu estava puto. Já passou 20 minutos, elas estavam pensando o que? Que não tínhamos mais nada pra fazer com as nossas vidas? Isso era verdade, mas mesmo assim elas não tinham o direito de demorar tanto!

- Eu vou subir! – Anunciei pro Remus já me levantando.

- Calma ai Sirius. Você sabe que elas demoram pra se vestir. – Ele disse me segurando pelo braço.

- Eu acho que a Lily não acordou ninguém e voltou a dormir! Ela só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara! Me solta Moony, eu vou subir!

- Nem pense nisso Black! – Disse a ruiva seguida pela Lene, pela Alice e pela Dorcas. – Se você tentar entrar no nosso quarto de novo. Vou te dar uma detenção!

- Pare de falar besteiras Evans. Não sei se percebeu mais eu _nunca_ tive medo do seu titulo de monitora e não é agora que eu vou ter. – Quem ela pensava que era pra dizer o que eu _não_ podia fazer? Eu _odiava_ proibições.

Foi então que ela começou a chorar. A minha raiva passou num instante. Odiava ver mulheres chorando, odiava mais do que proibições.

- O que foi Lily? Por que você ta chorando? – Perguntou o Moony todo preocupado do meu lado.

- Porque o Sirius gritou! – Eu disse mal conseguindo se pronunciar.

- A Lil não suporta que gritem com ela. – Disse a Alice.

- Lílian, você não precisa chorar sabe...eu não vou gritar mais. – Eu disse triste. Não gostava de mulheres chorando e principalmente por grosserias de minha parte. – E também não vou mais entrar no quarto de vocês sem autorização.

- Ótimo, estamos acertados então. – Ela disse parando de chorar instantaneamente e seguindo em direção aos jardins seguida das amigas que ríam da minha cara! Eu estava pasmo! Ela ia me pagar. – Você não vem Sirius? - Ela me perguntou quando percebi que era o único que estava no salão comunal ainda.

- Pode apostar que eu vou sua pimenta azeda. – Eu disse deixando uma pimenta azeda emburrada pra trás.

_**Lilian**_

Pimenta azeda. Há. Ele que era sempre o azedo da situação.

Ao chegarmos na beira do lago avistamos o Potter e o Peter que já haviam estendido a toalha.

- Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – Perguntou o Peter

- Essas meninas acham que são noivas. – Disse o Black _ainda_ bravo. Eu também não estava muito calma.

- Lily, que se casar comigo? – Me perguntou o Potter e todos pararam esperando a minha resposta. Como se já não soubessem.

- Não. – Eu disse simplesmente.

- Eu ainda não sei porque você tenta evitar o inevitável ruiva. – Ele me disse meio inconformado.

- É que eu ainda tenho esperanças de ser feliz.

- Faz me rir. – Disse o Black totalmente inconveniente.

- O que você quer dizer Black?

- Quero dizer que você não faz idéia de como ser feliz. Sempre fazendo o que os outros te mandam fazer, como uma boa menina. Você tem medo de se arriscar e de fazer suas próprias escolhas. – Ele me disse como se me conhecesse. – Você já se considera condenada.

- Você não me conhece Black. Só porque tem um estilo de vida diferente do meu não quer dizer que tudo é mais difícil pra você. Você nunca teve que assumir responsabilidade de nada. – Pensei imediatamente na minha mãe e na forma que ela morreu, _por minha causa_.

- Você tem tanta culpa disso, quanto eu tenho por ter nascido um Black. – Ele disse adivinhando os meus pensamentos.

- Então parece, que sou tão amaldiçoada quanto você é. – Percebi que o Potter e o Remus trocaram olhares. O clima definitivamente tinha ficado pesado por nossa causa. – Mas, se você acha que eu não sei o que é viver, eu vou te mostrar como eu sei. – Dizendo isso peguei a minha varinha e apontei para um Black assustado.

- Lily, o que você vai...- O Potter não teve tempo de terminar a frase. O Sirius já estava no lago.

- Evans! Você só pode ter perdido a noção do perigo! – Disse ele apontando a varinha pra mim.

Não tive tempo de reagir de tanto que ria. Ele me jogou no lago também. E eu fiquei tão brava que em 30 segundos pensei em 300 tipos de azarações diferente pra me vingar do Sirius, mas ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu olhasse para os nossos _amigos _que riam de _nós_. Foi uma coisa bem rápida, aproveitando da distração deles, fizemos um feitiço que os levitou sem relutância para o lago garantindo que ninguém ficaria seco.

Depois disso o piquenique correu tranqüilamente, sem brigas. Só conversando sobre nada importante. Até que um pedaço de pergaminho em forma de avião caiu no meu colo.

_**Sirius**_

Sabia que o James ia destruir o nosso dormitório se descobrisse o conteúdo daquele bilhete. Tínhamos certeza de que era de um garoto, já que as únicas amigas da Lily estavam ali, com exceção da Emmy. O que me fez lembrar:

- Por que a Emmy não veio? – Disse percebendo que o Remus abaixou a cabeça e a Dorcas olhou pra ele com uma olhar triste.

- Ela tinha alguns deveres para terminar. Resolveu ficar no quarto. – Me disse a Lene, eu sabia que não era esse o motivo, mas será que ela sabia? Respondeu com tanta sinceridade.

- Quem é o cara Lily? – James perguntou diretamente.

- O que? – Ela respondeu distraída.

- O cara que enviou o bilhete. – Ele disse sem esconder o ciúme. – Você sabe que ele não pode te fazer feliz como eu posso não é?

- Por que você acha que pode me fazer mais feliz do que outro homem?

- Porque não acredito que exista algum homem que te ame como eu te amo.

Aquilo pegou todos de surpresa. A Evans ficou imóvel por uns 3 minutos sem saber o que falar.

- Não é de um cara, é da Emmy. Ela me pediu pra subir. Então, nos vemos mais tarde. – Ela disse envergonhada. Era a primeira vez que eu via a Lílian assim. Sem reação, sem saber o que falar e fugindo de uma conversa. Achei engraçado.

Estava com um humor incrivelmente bom, deitei no colo da Marlene observando o James que olhava pro nada com aquele sorriso idiota.

- Ela não te quer, você sabe disso não sabe? – Eu disse tentando tirar uma com a cara dele.

- Ela _ainda_ não me quer, mas já me ama. – As meninas suspiraram e eu achei que aquela conversa estava com açúcar demais pro meu gosto.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – Disse me levantando.

- À caça? – Perguntou o Remus.

- É. À caça. – Eu respondi olhando para uma Slytherin que me tirava do serio. Odiava me sentir atraído por uma Black. Mas fazer o que né? Aprendi que não adiantava muito resistir a alguns instintos.


	5. Cap 5: Team Slytherin NOVO

**Team Slytherin**

_Ou quem sabe você pertence à Sonserina_  
_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos_  
_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios para atingir os fins que antes colimaram_

_**Lílian**_

Eu não costumava mentir, nem mesmo pro Potter, mas não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu estava indo me encontrar com um Slytherin. Não era um _encontro, _quer dizer, tínhamos assuntos a resolver. Assim que cheguei a um dos calabouços no final da torre norte, pude avistá-lo.

- O que você quer? – Disse séria e impaciente.

- Soube da sua mãe, Evans.- Ele disse cético tocando num assunto que para mim era muito delicado.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Malfoy. – Eu disse já dando as costas.

- Na verdade, não é mesmo, mas pensei que você gostaria de saber dos detalhes de como aconteceu. – Aquilo me deixou irada. Ele estava jogando com a minha paciência.

- Como você poderia saber?

- Eu tenho os meus meios. – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto. – Mas vejo que não esta interessada. – Dizendo isso ele passou por mim e saiu pela porta. Eu estava congelada, não tinha certeza se queria saber _como_ a minha mãe havia morrido.

Só um idiota não saberia que metade da Slytherin estava envolvida com esse bruxo que se auto intitulava Lord Voldemort. Decidi que não queria realmente saber e quando fui abrir a porta pra sair do calabouço, ela estava emperrada. Trancada na verdade, pude ouvir alguém gargalhando do lado de fora, uma mulher.

- Ela implorou pela vida Evans. – Belatriz Lestrange disse rindo ainda mais. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar a janelinha da porta e pude vê-la rindo junto com sua irmã, Narcisa e com o Malfoy. Atrás dele tinha mais alguém, demorei uma pouco pra identificá-lo, mas claramente era o Black. Régulo Black.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva em toda a minha vida. Queria chorar, muito, mas resisti. Não daria esse gostinho a eles de forma alguma.

- Foi patético Evans. E tudo por sua causa. Acredita que ela até negou ser sua mãe. – Disse a Lestrange rindo ainda mais e eu dei um passo para trás e saquei a minha varinha.

- Accio varinha. – Disse o Black pegando a minha varinha quem seguiu em direção a ele.

- Muito bom Régulo. Vamos ver como essa _sangue ruim_ vai fazer pra sair. – O Malfoy disse me olhando com desprezo. – Será que alguém vai se lembrar de você Evans?

Assim que eles se afastaram _rindo_, eu comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente e jurei pra mim mesma que aquela seria a ultima vez. Ninguém sabia onde eu havia ido e demorariam séculos para me encontrarem.

Comecei a lembrar das coisas que eles haviam dito. Será que era tudo verdade? Ela teria mesmo negado que era a minha mãe? Depois de me esforçar tanto pra que os meus pais sentissem _orgulho_ eu acabei sendo apenas uma _vergonha._

_**Sirius.**_

O encontro com a Bella a tarde havia sido _proveitoso_, mas já estava me cansando. Sempre prometo pra mim mesmo que vou parar de dormir com ela. E com a irmã dela. Mas na hora do tesão nem consigo me lembra de qualquer coisa que tenha prometido para qualquer um.

Assim que entrei no salão comunal da Gryffindor avistei os marotos e me juntei a eles.

- Do que as meninas estão falando? – Eu disse assim quem me sentei ao lado do Remus.

- Não sei, estão meio nervosas. Ficamos apreensivos em perguntar. – Disse o Remus meio triste. Sei bem porque ele estava apreensivo, a Emmy estava com elas.

- Por que você não foi jantar hoje? – Me perguntou o Peter.

- Eu estive ocupado. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso e todos entenderam.

- Espero que essa ocupação não tenha cabelos ruivos. – Disse o Prongs emburrado.

- O que aconteceu agora? – Eu perguntei já meio inconformado.

- A Lily também não foi jantar. Na verdade, já esta anoitecendo e eu não vejo ela desde o piquenique.

- Por que não olharam no mapa?

- O Prongs esta tentando respeitar a privacidade da Lily – Disse o Remus.

- É mentira! O Remus escondeu o mapa de mim. – O James disse bravo.

- Só tem um jeito de saber então meu caro Prongs. – Eu disse sorrindo. – McKinnon! – Eu gritei pra ela que se virou imediatamente. Então eu sorri e fiz um movimento com a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse e ela o fez.

- Onde está a Evans? –Eu perguntei simpático.

- Não sabemos. – Ela disse olhando para o chão.

- Como não sabem? – Perguntou o James de forma grossa estragando todo o meu clima de simpatia. – Ela não estava com a Emmy?

- Não, parece que aquele bilhete não era da Emmy e ela sumiu. Procuramos por todo o castelo e ela não esta em lugar nenhum.

- Por que vocês não pediram a nossa ajuda? – Perguntou o James inconformado já se levantando.

- A Lily ia pirar. Nós vamos encontrá-la James, é questão de tempo.

- Não. Vocês voltam pro dormitório, o horário de recolher já vai começar, nós procuramos a Lily.

- Potter, nós cuidamos disso. – Disse a Lene já brava.

- Peter?

- Ok, já entendi.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a Lene desconfiada.

- O Peter vai esperar vocês irem se troca e depois vai levá-las onde nós vamos estar, ai procuraremos juntos. Usem roupas escuras.

- Tudo bem. – Disse a Lene que seguiu correndo pras escadas junto da Emmy, Dorcas e da Alice. Assim que sumiram de vista o Peter criou uma parede para que elas não conseguissem descer e ficou lá para manter o feitiço que impedia as meninas de deixarem o quarto. James olhou para Remus que já estava com o mapa aberto nas mãos.

- Achei! Vamos, não é um lugar muito legal. – Ele disse preocupado.

Saímos correndo do salão da Gryffindor entrando numa passagem secreta embaixo de uma escada que dava em um corredor que terminava no pé da escadaria da torre norte, bem perto dos calabouços antigos. A ruiva tinha encontrado um ótimo lugar pra se esconde.

_**Lílian**_

Odiava chorar em publico, mesmo estando trancada sozinha num lugar totalmente isolado, estava incomodada. Decidi tentar escapar de alguma forma. O lugar não tinha janelas e as paredes eram de pedra, a única forma seria pela porta. Tinha dobradiças de aço, então eu torci para que a madeira da porta estivesse podre o suficiente para que eu conseguisse derrubá-la. Usei toda a minha força logo de cara, mas não adiantou em nada e eu ainda sai machucada. Tinha certeza que ia ficar roxa amanha. Então bateu um desespero, ninguém _nunca_ me encontraria ali, comecei a chorar de novo. Até que ouvi:

- Lily?! – Era a voz do James – Lily, você ta ai?Lily?!

- Aqui! Me ajuda. – Comecei a bater na porta desesperadamente. O que era totalmente desnecessário e me fez machucar as minhas mãos.

- Se afasta da porta Lil. – E eu o fiz e então ele lançou um feitiço que arrancou a porta de uma vez.

Assim que ele entrou no calabouço se dirigiu a mim preocupado.

- Está machucada? – Ele perguntou me segurando pelo braço.

- Não. – Eu menti, estava toda dolorida. – Estou bem.

- Quem te trancou aqui? – Eu não sabia o que responder. Queria cuidar disto sozinha.

- Não se preocupe James, eu vou cuidar disto sozinha. – Eu disse tentando um sorriso que saiu muito forçado.

- Lílian, não inventa. Sei que não foi apenas uma pessoa que fez isso com você. Precisaria de um exercito pra te parar, então você não pode resolver isso sozinha. – Ele me chamou pelo nome isso era um mau sinal.

- Ninguém falou nada sobre violência James. Vou resolver isso diplomaticamente.

- Isso mesmo Lily. – Disse o Remus entrando. – Você chorou? Está machucada.

- Não, não estou não Remus. – Eu disse rapidamente para que o assunto fosse esquecido.

- Lily, porque você chorou? Tem certeza que não esta machucada? – Disse o James preocupado de novo. Mas antes de responder o Sirius entrou na sala.

- Aqui está sua varinha. Estava jogada lá fora. – Ele disse devolvendo a minha varinha.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse tentando sorrir, mas ele estava serio. Tinha certeza de que ele sabia de alguma coisa. Então saímos finalmente daquele calabouço.

Assim que entramos no salão comunal me joguei em uma das poltronas. O relógio apontava 2 da manhã e eu estava cansada demais pra subir pro meu dormitório. Os marotos se sentaram comigo e ficamos em silencio por pouco tempo.

- Então você não vai me dizer quem fez isso com você? – Me perguntou o James novamente.

- Pois é. – Eu disse sem desviar o olhar. Já estava começando a sentir as dores pelo corpo. Tentar derrubar a porta foi uma idiotice.

- Então eu vou ter que azarar todo mundo do castelo? – Precisava pensar em alguma coisa, ele era bem capaz mesmo de fazer isso. Uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça e um plano começou a se formar.

- James, como você me encontrou? – Eu perguntei agora olhando pra ele, que sorria.

- E quando que eu não te encontro, Líly? – Ele tinha um truque, e isso podia ser útil.

_**Sirius**_

O açúcar voltou pra conversa novamente. Decidi deixa os dois as sós e subi para o dormitório. Só que para o dormitório feminino, já que precisava ter uma conversinha com a Lílian. Todas as outras meninas estavam dormindo então eu me deitei na cama que estava vazia, esperando que a ruiva subisse o que felizmente não demorou muito. O James era extremamente irritante quando queria saber alguém, principalmente se era algo que envolvia a ruiva.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou sussurrando.

- Precisava falar com você sobre isso. – Então entreguei a carta que achei junta a varinha dela e ela a leu, sem dizer nada. – "Ela nunca negou ser a sua mãe, e te amou até o fim."

- Você?.. – Ela não sabia o que falar.

- Reconheço muito bem essa letra Lily, sei quem te atacou, mas acho que ele não estava sozinho não é? Então se você não me dizer agora quem foi. Vamos azarar todos os Slytherins amanhã mesmo.

- E vão ser expulsos em seguida. Escuta Sirius, eu tenho um plano,

- Estou ouvindo. – Eu disse sem por muita fé na vingança que ela pudesse orquestrar. Nada era o suficiente quando se tratava de vingança contra Slytherins.

- Conheço o ponto fraco do Malfoy, sei que posso me vingar dele, das Lestranges eu posso cuidar depois e quanto ao seu irmão...- Ela parou de falar assim que mudei a expressão do meu rosto, devo ter demonstrado muita raiva.

- Dele cuido eu. – Depois que eu disse isso ficamos em silencio por um tempo. – Quando vamos?

- Amanha mesmo. Eu sei em que masmorra fica o salão comunal deles, só precisamos da senha.

- Teremos a senha pra você até amanha. – Eu disse me levantando.

Assim que entrei no dormitório masculino fui bombardeado de perguntas.

- Pads, onde você tava? Temos trabalho a fazer! Amanha vamos entrar nas masmorras da Slytherin e precisamos da senha. – Disse o Prongs todo agitado.

- Relaxa James, já estou cuidando disso. – Eu disse enquanto enviava um aviãzinho de papel pela janela.

- Ela não me disse quem foi e nem o que vamos fazer com as pessoas. – Ele contou não sei se para mim, para o Remus, ou para ele mesmo.

- Acho que nem ela sabe ainda, mas não se preocupe, vamos achar algo podre por lá.

- Não acho isso muito prudente, digo, envolver as meninas, porque com certeza a Lily vai contar com a ajuda delas e pode ser perigoso.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendemos acordar ninguém enquanto estivermos lá. Vai ser um trabalho limpo e vamos em duplas, assim podemos cuidar delas. – Disse o Prongs sem esconder a animação

- Bom plano pra passar mais tempo com a Lily. – Eu disse sorrindo e recolhendo o aviãozinho feito com pergaminho que entrou pela janela. – Hora de conseguir a senha.

Assim que cheguei no final do corredor sul, avistei ela me esperando impaciente.

- O que você acha de fazer uma loucura no meio do salão comunal da Slytherin essa noite? – eu disse em seu ouvido. – Estou me sentindo muito animado hoje.

_**Lílian**_

Eu odiava segunda, essa em especial seria péssima. Nenhuma das meninas deram sequer um sorriso durante as aulas e os marotos não aprontaram nada, durante o dia todo. Evitamos contato com qualquer tipo de Slytherin e por mais incrível que possa parecer, fiquei feliz de os marotos terem ficado na minha cola o dia todo.

Depois do jantar nos recolhemos para os nosso quartos e ficamos la até o horário da ronda. Eu e o Remus não demoramos mais de 40 minutos na ronda e quando voltamos para o salão comunal da Gryffindor, James, Marlene, Emmy e o Sirius já estavam prontos nos esperando.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – Pergunto o Sirius, sem paciência como sempre.

- Isso não importa, vamos logo. – Parecia que o James também estava sem paciência.

Eu e a Marlene fomos na frente, conhecíamos o caminho para as masmorras da Slytherin. Remus e Emmy vinha logo atrás, num silencio absurdo e James e Sirius em seguida cochichando alguma coisa muito.

Quando terminamos de caminhar pelo corredor mais escuro que eu já vi em Hogwarts encontramos a porta que dava acesso as escadas. Eu sempre odiei masmorras, e depois do incidente de ontem, eu odiava muito mais. Por um minuto eu hesitei, mas a Marlene segurou a minha mão e apertou, quando olhei para ela, ela sorriu para mim e eu me senti confiante novamente, era muito bom estar com meus amigos ali. Então ela me puxo, tão impaciente quanto Sirius e James.

Assim que terminamos de descer as escadas e finalizamos mais um corredor ficamos de frente para uma enorme porta de metal, com uma cobra enorme desenhada.

- Agora precisamos da senha pra entrar. – Eu disse sem desviar o olhar da porta. Então o Sirius se aproximou.

- Raindrop. – Ele disse e a cobra se movimentou e a porta se abriu.

O lugar era enorme e tinha muitos sofás e fracamente iluminado por luzes verdes. Parecia ser confortável pra quem gosta de umidade e escuridão. Remus e Emmy ficaram guardando a saída, não fazia idéia que os marotos tinham planejado tudo já.

- Eu e a Marlene vamos procurar pelo salão comunal, você e a Lily vão pro quarto do Malfoy. – Sirius disse pro James que fez uma cara de inconformado.

- Eu não acredito que foi o idiota do Malfoy! – James disse e eu percebi que o Sirius tinha mantido o bico calado a respeito disso. Pelo jeito não confiava no auto controle do próprio amigo.

- Vamos!- Eu disse já puxando o braço do James. – Sei que você pode descobrir qual é o quarto do Malfoy. Não podemos perder tempo.

Ele apenas puxou um pergaminho velho do bolso, se virou de costas e disse algo que não pude ouvir.

- Vamos! Já sei onde é. – Ele disse 4 segundo depois me puxando pelo braço escada acima.

Hesitei novamente, estava com medo afinal eu era uma sangue ruim na toca dos Slytherins. O James percebeu, mas simplesmente tirou uma capa escondida em algum lugar embaixo das vestes e nos cobrir.

- É uma capa de invisibilidade. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Não se preocupe.

_**Sirius**_

Assim que o James e a Lily subiram para o dormitório do Malfoy, peguei a mão da Marlene e me dirigi as escadas.

- Mas o que..

- Shiu! Vão nos ouvir

- Por que estamos subindo? – Ela me perguntou sussurrando.

- Quero aproveitar que estamos aqui e resolver mais uma coisinha. – Eu disse em frente ao dormitório que eu procurava.

Assim que entramos, num silencio absoluto, é claro, eu fui direto até a cama dele e afastei a cortina. Primeiro senti raiva, como ele podia ter um sono tão tranqüilo apensar de tudo o que faz? E depois senti novo, nojo de mim mesmo por ser tão parecido com ele.

- Como vocês podem ser tão diferentes? – Disse a Lene baixinho, achei que ela estava sussurrando essa pergunta pra mim, mas ela só estava falando com ela mesma. Aquilo me com que eu me sentisse um pouco mais animado. Então voltei ao meu alvo. Peguei a minha varinha e azarei ele com um dos meus feitiços favoritos, amanhã ele ia começar a sentir o peso de suas escolhas.

- Vamos. – Eu disse para a Lene que até o momento só me observava.

Assim que voltamos para o salão comunal eu me sentei em uma poltrona perto de uma lareira e a Lene ficou de pé na minha frente. Eu sei que ela estava esperando uma explicação do porque eu havia feito isso, ou melhor, do porque eu tinha feito isso escondido da Lily e dos marotos, mas falar sobre isso sempre me deixava mais irritado do que o necessário. Decidi ignorá-la em ficar só com os meus pensamentos, então ela bufou e eu percebi que não ia poder guardar isso muito tempo.

- Geralmente as meninas são mais carinhosas pra chamar a minha atenção. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Por que você fez isso Sirius? Não acha que deveríamos fazer isso juntos?

- Não! Ele é o _meu_ irmão e sempre vai ser um problema _meu_ McKinnon. – Eu disse mais bravo do que realmente estava e fui esperar pelos outro perto da porta, já que naquela droga de salão comunal não tinha nada incriminador. A Marlene não me seguiu e eu demorei um pouco para aceitar que eu havia sido rude e tinha certeza que ia demorar muito mais para assumir isso e pedir desculpas.

Régulos era meu irmão mais velho, sempre tive um pouco de inveja dele por ser mais alto e ser corajoso e ser um exemplo para as famílias de sangue puro, mas quando ele começou a seguir os ideais desse bruxo das trevas, ele perdeu todo o meu respeito. Depois percebi que era tão alto quanto ele, e que era mais corajoso que ele, afinal, eu era um Gryffindor. E quanto ao bom exemplo? Que se dane. Vou dar um bom exemplo para as famílias de sangue puro. _Um bom exemplo do que não fazer._

Ano passados os meus pais desistiram de mim e eu fugi. Nem sequer precisei pensar em pra onde eu deveria ir. Assim que bati a porta de casa o Prongs já estava esperando por mim do lado de fora. E desse dia em diante ele se tornou o meu irmão. E eu prometi pra mim mesmo que ele seria o único irmão de quem eu nunca iria desistir, pelo simples motivo de ser a pessoa que ele era. Com o sangue tão ou mais puro quanto o meu e o coração também.

_**Lílian**_

Assim que entramos no quarto do Malfoy fui sem demora para a cômoda ao lado da cama dele. Não havia nada, apenas roupas e mais roupas. Depois verifiquei o criado mudo. Nada também. James verificava embaixo da cama de um dos amigos do Malfoy, acho que do Goyle ou do outro lá, não sei. Decidi verificar também, não podia sair de lá sem alguma coisa. Encontrei uma caixa, com várias cartas dentro. Todas elas eram do pai do Malfoy contando sobre tudo o que Voldemort fazia ou tinha feito. Aquilo era absolutamente perfeito, peguei todas e deixei a caixa lá.

- Vamos! – Eu disse puxando o James que estava revirando uma gaveta.

- Você encontrou alguma coisa? – Ele me perguntou surpreso. Acho que ele não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

- Sim, eu encontrei _tudo_. – Eu disse com um olhar significativo que ele pegou na hora.

Foi então que ouvimos um barulho. O Malfoy se mexeu na cama virando em nossa direção, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar no que fazer, o James nos envolveu com a capa. Parece que ele já tinha muita habilidade naquilo.

- Quem está ai? – Disse o Malfoy sonolento. Mas como não teve nenhuma resposta, voltou a dormir. Eu e James ficamos mais um tempo imóveis para que ele não percebesse quando abríssemos a porta.

- O que você conseguiu? – O James sussurrou de repente no meu ouvido. Aquilo causou um arrepio em toda a minha espinha e me deixou sem fôlego por alguns segundos.

- Cartas. Cartas do pai do Malfoy, contando coisas que o bruxo das trevas faz.

- Ele vai ser preso. – Me disse um James totalmente surpreso. Ele não espera essas proporções.

- Provavelmente. – Eu disse sem desviar os olhos dele. Queria muito saber qual seria a sua reação para algo tão extremo. – Vamos mesmo fazer isso? – Eu perguntei para testá-lo.

- Sim. – Ele disse decidido.

Assim que o Malfoy voltou a _roncar_, saímos do quarto e descemos rapidamente para o salão comunal, onde encontramos apenas a Lene.

- Cadê o Pads? – Perguntou o James.

- Eu não sei. – Ela disse toda emburrada. Eles haviam brigado e era incrível como isso abalava a Marlene, quer dizer, ela estava _sempre_ alegre. Era raro ver ela assim.

- Vamos então. – Disse o James tomando a nossa frente.

Na porta, do lado de dentro encontramos o Sirius que ficou conversando com o James baixo demais para que não ouvíssemos e do lado de fora estavam o Remus e a Emmy, extremamente calados e vermelhos.

- Acho melhor isso ficar com você. – Eu disse passando as cartas para o James. Não queria ter que guardar aquilo e cair na tentação de ler, mas também não queria que eles lessem. – Não pode abrir nenhuma, promete?

- Eu prometo! – Ele me disse sorrindo assim que entramos no salão comunal da Gryffindor.

Já eram altas horas da madrugada e eu estava com medo de não conseguir acordar amanha, então insisti tanto que nos despedimos dos marotos e subimos para o nosso dormitório. Amanha depois das aulas decidiríamos o que faríamos com aquelas cartas.

_**Sirius**_

Estava muito curioso para ler todas aquelas cartas, mas o James não me deixou nem chegar perto.

- Prometi pra Lily, Padfoot. Não vou quebrar a primeira promessa que eu faço pra ela.

- Você só pode estar brincando. Sabe muito bem que isso pode ser muito útil futuramente. – Eu disse semi-inconformado.

- É por isso que eu vou fazer cópias. Só vamos ler se necessário. – Grande Prongs! Depois eu daria um jeito de roubar as cópias e de ler sem ninguém saber.

Assim que o James conclui o feitiço de reprodução que estava usando, trancou as cartas no cofre que havíamos "preparado" no nosso quarto. Onde só guardávamos coisas extremamente importantes. Ele foi pro banho e eu esperei para conversar com o Remus, ele estava muito calado pro meu gosto.

- Enfim, sós. – Eu disse me sentando na ponta da cama dele.

- Não tenho interesse em você Pads, me desculpe.

- Sobre o que você conversou com a Emmy? Geralmente você não é tão desanimado assim. – Eu disse serio. Era tão raro me ver serio que as pessoas me falavam qualquer coisa que eu queira saber. Era de fato incrível.

- Queria que voltássemos a ser amigos, pelo menos. Mas ela me disse que era melhor se não o fizéssemos.

- Por que?

- Porque ela acha que a Dorcas ainda tem sentimentos por mim. Elas são amigas Sirius, mesmo eu tendo estragado tudo! Elas ainda são amigas, eu não posso acabar com o que restou da amizade delas e se for verdade mesmo sobre a Dorcas...

- Só tem um jeito de você saber.

- Eu sei, mas já foi difícil ter essa conversa com ela da primeira vez, eu sinceramente não estou ansioso por isso.

- Você não tem muita escolha não é verdade?

- Eu não sei Pads, estava pensando sobre isso, e acho que é melhor para as duas. Sabe? Ficar longe de mim. De qualquer forma é perigoso.

- Não começa com essa besteira de novo agora. Você sabe que isso não é um problema. Só esta tentando se sabotar, _de novo_.

- Tudo é sempre tão fácil pra você não é?

- Chega Moony, não vamos brigar por causa disso, porque sabemos que eu estou certo. Vou dormir agora e não desista de tentar me acordar amanha, por favor.

Nem vi quando o James saiu do banheiro. Acordei encharcado no dia seguinte. Parece que o Remus decidiu ser prático, não fiquei tão nervoso porque ele fez isso com o James também. Apenas 20 minutos depois já estávamos descendo para o café, encontramos as meninas no salão comunal e fomos juntos, em silencio. Com exceção a Lily e a Lene que sussurravam loucamente.

- Do que vocês tanto falam hein? – Tentei parecer nervoso e ameaçador, mas elas conseguiram ser mais.

- Do que vamos fazer com as cartas. Obvio! – Disse a Marlene de forma muito grossa, ela obviamente estava brava. _Ainda._

- Mas então? Alguma idéia? – Eu tentei disfarçar o meu desapontamento

- Na verdade sim. Sabemos _exatamente_ o que fazer com as cartas. Mas vai ser muito arriscado. Principalmente para _vocês_. – Disse a ruiva completamente seria.

Por que eu estava com a impressão que os meus dias em Hogwarts estavam contados?


	6. Cap 6: Vendetta

**Revenge**

_**Lilian**_

Sei que forçamos a barra. Os marotos estavam sendo melhores do que imaginamos, mas a verdade é que só eles sabiam a localização da sala do diretor e aquelas cartas eram importantes demais para serem entregues a um intermediário. Eu estava extremamente preocupada, mas a Marlene não demonstrou a mesma preocupação, ela estava realmente fria.

- Lene, você brigou com o Sirius? – Perguntei de forma direta.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela respondeu de forma mais direta e seriamente. Definitivamente ela tinha brigado com ele ontem à noite.

Assim que as aulas terminaram, nos despedimos dos marotos e fomos para a biblioteca encontrar a Emmy e a Dorcas. A Emmy estava tão preocupada quanto eu, mas estava muito agitada.

- Fica calma Emmy, vai dar tudo certo. – Eu disse pra tentar acalmar ela.

- Tem que dar né Lily, porque se não, a culpa vai ser só nossa. Nós colocamos eles nisso. – Eu nunca esperava isso da Emmy, mas na verdade ela foi até gentil comigo, porque no fundo eu sabia que seria tudo culpa minha se desse alguma coisa errada.

- Eu vou pegar um livro...pra minha pesquisa, preciso responder as perguntas de Poções. – Eu estava boba, nem sabia o que falar direito, na verdade nem sabia pra que lado ir, entrei em um corredor entre as prateleiras de livros da biblioteca e andei rapidamente até o final e só quando alcancei o fim consegui respirar novamente. Depois de alguns minutos peguei um livro qualquer na estante, graças a Merlin eu não precisava de livros para responder as questões fáceis de Poções. Quando estava prestes a voltar para a mesa onde as meninas estavam alguém me puxou pelo braço e me prendeu violentamente na parede.

- Está indo longe demais Evans. – Assim que vi aquele rosto o meu sangue ferveu e toda a minha raiva voltou. Era o Black.

- Não sei do que você possa estar falando Black, mas deve ser serio para você usar essa abordagem em uma _monitora_. – Decidi ser cínica.

- Você acha que ele não vai descobrir que foi você? Vai ser a primeira pessoa em quem ele vai pensar.

- E você está preocupado com o que?

- Deveria pensar melhor quando faz às coisas Evans, você envolve pessoas demais. – Ele sabia dos marotos? Como poderia?

- Como você pode saber?

- O Sirius usou um feitiço em mim ontem à noite, sei que foi ele. Tive que faltar a todas as aulas hoje e ficar escondido o dia todo para não descobrirem quem foi. Não quero o nome da minha família nisso Evans.

- Não se preocupe Black, eu tomei todo o cuidado. Vocês não serão envolvidos se você não contar nada para o Malfoy, não que ele vá ter tempo de se preocupar com isso, é claro. – Eu disse me soltando e caminhando novamente em direção as meninas. Quando virei pra trás ele já havia sumido. Sirius usou um feitiço no irmão ontem à noite, por isso a Marlene estava brava, ele fez uma coisa imprudente que poderia comprometer tudo e ela ficou preocupada. Seria isso?

Enfim, o Black estava certo, envolvi gente demais. Era melhor tomar algumas precauções para que isso não se torne um problema mais tarde.

_**Sirius**_

Invadir a sala do diretor era _inédito_, não estava preocupado em não consegui entrar, só em conseguir sair.

- Algum plano? – Ouvi o James perguntar pro Moony.

- Na verdade sim, me esperem em frente à sala da _McGonagall. – Os planos do Moony eram perfeitos._

_O Moony entrou na sala e eu tive que perguntar pro James mais um fez porque estávamos fazendo aquilo mesmo._

_ - Pensei que você sempre quisesse um motivo para colocar os Slytherins no lugar deles. – Ele me respondeu._

_Nem tive tempo de retrucar, pois o Moony saiu da sala._

_ - Já tenho a senha, vamos! – Eu disse andando apressadamente em direção as escadas._

_ - Como você conseguiu? – Eu perguntei porque era realmente útil saber onde conseguir a senha da sala do diretor._

_ - Todos os professores têm e felizmente eu sei onde a McGonagall guarda a senha quando recebe._

_Assim que colocamos o pé em frente a sala do diretor lembrei dos milhões de quadros que havia lá e que nos dedariam em questão de minutos. _

_ - Vamos precisar da capa. – Eu disse e o Prongs tirou a capa da mochila que entregou a Moony, ele obviamente pensou a mesma coisa. _

_Enquanto eu e o James entramos na sala debaixo da capa o Remus ficou vigiando a entrada. Agimos de forma rápida e limpa, colocamos as cartas em cima da mesa do diretor embaixo de uma miniatura do brasão da Gryffindor que preparamos especialmente para a ocasião. Mesmo se eu soubesse que foi, respeitaria a nossa sigilosidade._

_Assim que saímos o Prongs guardou a capa novamente na mochila enquanto o Moony abria uma passagem secreta perto da escada que levava para o próximo andar. Saímos no corredor perto da biblioteca a tempo de eu ver o Regulus saindo de lá rapidamente. Ele olhou severamente em minha direção e depois olhou com um sorriso para a biblioteca e depois seguiu seu caminho. Da porta vi Marlene e as meninas sentadas em uma mesa. Sorte dele ter tido tempo de correr, jamais conseguiria mentir para mim depois do feitiço que usei. Durava aproximadamente 24 horas e ele não conseguiria mentir para nenhum Black, eu percebi que ele havia faltado às aulas, com medo de mim e de nossas primas. Felizmente ele não havia feito nada contra elas, já que estavam estudando tranqüilamente, nem devem ter notado a presença dele lá._

_ - Cadê a Lily? – Já estava demorando pro James perguntar. Espera, a Lily não estava com elas? Droga!_

_ - Cadê a Lily?! - Eu perguntei apressadamente e um pouquinho mais alto que o James._

_ - Por que você quer saber? – Ele me perguntou nervoso._

_ - Para com a palhaçada James. Temos que achá-la. _

_ - Mas eu ainda quero saber porque você tem tanto interesse.- Serio, o cara era psicótico._

_ - Vamos logo! – Eu disse já nervoso._

_ - Acho que vou ficar aqui com a Marlene enquanto você procura. – Claro que não! Eu não ia deixar ele lá com as meninas, mas quando vi o olhar de desdém da Lene mudei de idéia._

_ - ____Faça como desejar__. – Eu disse serio dando as costas._

___Lilian_

_Acho que fiquei uns 20 minutos parada segurando aquele livro e olhando pro nada, mas a minha mente estava a mil, eu não conseguia para de imaginar como afastar os marotos, já que eu já tinha tentado de tudo com o James. Só me restou dizer a verdade._

_ - Lily! – O Sirius me assustou já que eu não tinha visto ele se aproximar._

_ - Não grite na biblioteca!- Eu ainda era monitora. – O que foi?_

_ - O que aconteceu com você? Vi o Regulus saindo daqui. – Pronto, agora nem tinha mais como esconder mesmo. _

_ - Não podemos falar disso aqui, vamos voltar para a torre da Gryffindor._

_ - O salão comunal vai estar cheio, vamos para o nosso quarto, já que os outros marotos não podem entrar no seu. – Ai que vergonha! Eu nunca tinha entrado num quarto de garotos antes. Tirando o do Malfoy, ecati._

_ - Ta bom. – Não ia ter jeito né. – Mas não podemos ser vistos juntos._

_Quando voltamos para a mesa, fiz sinal para as meninas me seguirem enquanto o Sirius puxou o James e o Remus para a última prateleira de livros que ficava perto de uma janela._

Já no salão comunal da Gryffindor foi difícil passar sem ser percebida. Quando entramos vários alunos ficaram nos observando, já que a Marlene era a melhor batedora da Gryffindor e a Emmy a aluna mais inteligente de todos os tempos e é claro, eu sou a menina perseguida por um maroto. Tivemos que dar um tempo nas poltronas e assim que a atenção das pessoas dispersou subimos uma de cada vez pela escada do dormitório masculino até o quarto onde o Sirius me indicou, Quando eu entrei foi um choque, nunca em toda a minha vida eu tinha visto um quarto tão bagunçado. A Emmy e a Marlene estavam sentadas na única cama feita e eu peguei uma pilha de roupas que estava no chão e coloquei no cesto de roupas sujas. Foi inevitável, eu tenho uma mania de limpeza inacreditável.

- Lil, o que você esta fazendo? – Me perguntou a Emmy toda envergonhada.

- Eles não vão se importar. – Eu disse sem olhar pra ela.

- Lily, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse na biblioteca. – Ela me disse serio.

- Por que se desculpa? É verdade.

- Não, não é. Se nós não quiséssemos, teríamos pulado fora, então seria culpa nossa. – Ela me disse seria.

- E eles aceitaram ir, mesmo sabendo os riscos. – Disse a Lene seria também. O clima estava pesado e só ia ficar pior.

Assim que terminei de separar toda a roupa suja, comecei a dobrar a limpa e colocar em cima das camas, eu nem sabia se estava separando certo, mas não conseguia parar. Lembrei de uma coisa que eu sempre fazia quando fazia faxina em casa. Ouvir música. Olhei pra Marlene com um olha de cachorrinho que foi esquecido na mudança.

- O que você quer Lil? – Ela me perguntou.

- Música. – Eu disse sorridente como uma criança que acabava de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e conjurou no quarto um aparelho de som bruxo que ela tinha no nosso quarto. O clima melhorou muito já que nenhuma das três resistia a uma boa música animada. Farrear estava definitivamente no nosso sangue.

Continuei com a minha faxina enquanto as duas cantavam e dançavam bagunçando a única cama que estava arrumada. Eles estavam demorando. Muito.

_**Sirius**_

Não era fácil para um pedaço de mau caminho como eu passar pelo salão comunal sem ser visto. Demoramos quase meia hora para chegar ao nosso dormitório. Bom, pelo menos eu acredito que seja o nosso já que está tão diferente.

- Quarto errado? – Perguntou o Prongs assim que entramos.

- Não! Esse é o quarto de vocês bobo. – Disse a ruiva que estava dobrando algumas roupas em cima da minha cama que estava...arrumada? Nunca em seis anos de Hogwarts eu fiz a minha cama.

- Nossa Lily, o que você fez aqui? Um milagre? – Perguntou o Moony que foi se sentar nos pés de sua cama onde estavam a Emmy e a McKinnon. Eu fui me sentar perto da cabeceira da minha cama também, onde a Lilian estava sentada.

- Você senta nessa aqui ruivinha. – Disse o Prongs enquanto carregava a Lilian para a cama dele.

- Eu vou ficar onde eu quiser James! – Ela disse toda brava. – Isso aqui é chocolate? – Ela viu uma caixinha no criado mudo do James.

- É sim, pode pegar é sua. – Pronto, ela já estava ganha. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão feliz comendo chocolate. Até esqueceu que estava na cama do James que por acaso aproveitou e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Não conseguimos encontrar o Peter, vamos começar sem ele. – Eu disse para começarmos logo a conversa importante. Eu realmente queria saber até onde o Regulus sabia daquela história.

- O Black me procurou na biblioteca. – A Lily disse desviando a sua atenção do chocolate.

- Ele te fez alguma coisa? – James perguntou preocupado.

- Não, mas ele sabe que fui eu quem pegou as cartas. O Malfoy já percebeu que elas sumiram.

- E como o Black pode saber que foi você? Ele sabe que você não entraria lá sozinha, sem a nossa ajuda. – Perguntou o Moony bravo

- Mas ele sabe que nos ajudamos ela. – Eu disse já me arrependendo de ter sido tão idiota.

- Como ele poderia saber? – Perguntou o James. Eu olhei pra Marlene que estava olhando pra mim.

- Por eu o enfeiticei, com um feitiço que ele me ensinou quando éramos crianças. Ele acha que a Lily entrou com a minha ajuda, já que eu não tenho nada contra o Malfoy e ela não saberia esse feitiço. – Sabia que o James queria me bater, ele estava com aquele olhar de violência pra cima de mim, mas ele nem se moveu, já que a Lily estava do lado dele. Pena que eu não ia conseguir fugir da bronca do Remus, quando vi ele tomando fôlego sabia que aquilo duraria horas.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – Salvo pela Marlene. Será que a raiva dela já passou?

- Eu tenho uma idéia. – Disse a ruiva. – Vamos fingir que somos inimigas declaradas dos marotos, tipo um ódio mortal. Assim eles não vão achar que estamos juntos nisso. Vou plantar uma semente de desconfiança também usando aqueles dois idiotas que seguem o Malfoy por toda a parte. E depois vemos o resto

O plano da ruiva era bom, porque até o Moony concordou, então decidimos que seria assim, não falaríamos com elas e nem elas com a gente e demonstrariam odio publico. No começo o James não gostou da idéia, mas como era pra afastar a Lily do idiota do Malfoy, ele concordou e eu resolvi aproveitar que o efeito da poção ainda não tinha acabado.

_**Lilian**_

O plano era bom, mas precisava de um reforço então convenci a Lene e a Emmy a me ajudarem a confundir o Malfoy usando uma Poção Polissuco. Sorte eu ter em estoque. Mas isso teria que ficar para depois do jantar, nem percebemos como estava tarde. Assim que descemos as mesas já estavam enchendo e nos sentamos muito longe dos marotos e eles se comportaram certinho, até quando o Diggory veio falar comigo.

- Dumbledore não esta aqui. – Disse a Emmy olhando para a mesa dos professores.

- Será que ele já viu as cartas? – Perguntou a Marlene.

- Eu vou descobrir, esperem aqui. – Eu disse me levantando e indo em direção ao professor Slughorn.

A professora McGonagall não estava na mesa. Isso seria um mal sinal?

- Professor, a professora McGonagall não está então eu devo entregar o relatório da monitoria para o Professor Dumbledore?

- Não minha querida, o professor Dumbledore foi para o ministério as pressas essa tarde e não sei quando vai voltar. Entregue para o monitor chefe da sua casa, ele ja deve sabe o que fazer.

- Claro, obrigada professor. – Eu respondi com um sorriso amigavel mas quando me virei para voltar a mesa eu estava sem ar de tão nervosa. Agora não tinha mais volta.

Me sentei entre as meninas e sussurei rapidamente a localização do professor e elas ficaram anciosas como eu. Não consegui comer nada e a Emmy e a Lene também não, então resolvemos subir para o nosso dormitório.

Enquanto a Emmy foi tomar banho eu e a Lene escrevemos uma carta para os maroto:

"_O professor Dumbledor foi para o ministério as pressas essa tarde, segundo o professor Slughorn e a professora McGonagall também não está no castelo."_

A resposta veio em questão de minutos, ou eles comeram muito rápido ou estavam tão ansiosos quanto nós.

"_Segundo o nosso mapa, a professora McGonagall ficou na torre da Slytherin até agora a pouco. Ela esta saindo do castelo junto com o Malfoy. Devem ter ido para o ministério também. Não saiam do quarto essa noite, conversamos novamente amanhã depois das aulas, atrás da cabana do Hagrid"_

Eu não ia conseguir dormir, ainda queria me vingar das Black.

- Lene, eu quero me vingar das Black. – Eu disse olhando pra ela seriamente, não queria que ela achasse que era brincadeira. Porque não era.

- Eu também quero. Alguma idéia?

- Na verdade sim, mas vamos esperar a Emmy dormir, ela pode não concordar com isso.

- No que você esta pensando?

- Em uma coisa muito violenta.

- Corremos o risco de expulsão?

- Não, só de morte, se fomos pegas. – Eu disse com um sorriso sem graça

- Então é melhor que isso não aconteça. – Ela disse no mesmo tom.

Assim que a Emmy dormiu, eu e a Emmy colocamos uma capa preta com capuz e saímos do dormitório. Sorte ainda ter a senha da Slytherin.

_**Sirius**_

Precisava acha o Regulus antes que o efeito do meu feitiço passasse, mas ele sabia se esconder muito bem. Pena que não era o suficiente para fugir do Mapa do Maroto. Cada centímetro do castelo era mapeada e vigiada por nós. Nesse momento ele estava na sala secreta da torre de astronomia. Eu não podia perder tempo, então usei todas as passagens secretas que conhecia pra chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona velha quando o encontrei. Rapidamente conjurei cordas para prendê-lo a poltrona e em seguida roubei a sua varinha. A cara de surpresa dele foi impagável.

- Surpreso? – Eu perguntei cínico.

- Sim, não sabia que você era idiota a esse ponto.

- Vamos às perguntas.

- Não se atreva Sirius. Vai se arrepender disso.

- Sinto muito, mas você não esta em posição de dizer o que eu vou fazer. Na verdade é o contrario. Quantos Slytherin foram recrutados?

- Por enquanto 7, mas o objetivo é ter 10 até o final desse ano.

- O que pretendem em Hogwarts?

- Não pretendemos nada em Hogwarts.

- Você é um deles?! – Eu sabia que havia a possibilidade dele não ter aceitado, então precisava saber.

- Sou. – Assim que ele respondeu eu me senti triste e estranhei, já que eu já não gostava dele faz tempo, por que eu me importava?

- Quero o nome dos outros. – Eu disse conjurando um pergaminho e uma pena.

Assim que sai da sala deixei a varinha dele do lado de fora com um bilhete:

"Você é realmente um idiota"

Eu não precisava dizer isso, com certeza ele já sábia o que eu pensava sobre ele e suas decisões, mas eu acreditava que esse negócio de deixar a varinha com um bilhete ia virar uma marca personalizada.

Quando eu entrei no corredor que dava para a torre da Gryffindor o Prongs surgiu de debaixo da capa.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei. Ele sabia que eu ia sair.

- A Lily e a Lene saíram do quarto, eu só vi agora. – Ele respondeu meio apressado.

- Cadê o mapa? Vamos ver onde elas estão. – Eu disse enquanto ele abria o mapa.

Foi realmente um choque. O que elas estavam pensando? Dissemos para elas não saírem do quarto para não correrem o risco de serem atacadas por nenhum Slytherin e elas vão direto para a torre deles?

- Espera! Eles já devem ter mudado a senha.

- Tem razão, eles não correriam riscos depois do que fizemos, quer dizer, aquelas cartas eram importantes né? Devem ter mudado a segurança. – Ele disse tentando se convencer.

Quando olhamos o mapa mais uma vez, tive vontade de chorar, elas haviam entrado e estavam indo em grande velocidade para um dos dormitórios.

- Eles Slytherin idiotas não servem nem pra se proteger. – Eu disse já tomando o rumo pra lá seguido pelo James.

- Pois é não servem pra nada mesmo. – Ele estava bravo. Era raro ver o James bravo, ele só ficava assim quando se tratava da Lilian ou de quadribol.

- Tem alguns Slytherins acordados, estão se mexendo no mapa.

_**Lilian**_

O plano era simples e rápido. Assim que entramos no quarto que as Black dividiam com outras 3 meninas, escolhemos uma e azaramos ela enquanto dormia, para que ela não acordasse tão fácil e com alguns fios de cabelo roubei a aparência dela com uma poção Polissuco então a Marlene vaporizava uma poção perto das Black, quando eu assumi totalmente a forma da Georgina a Marlene já havia terminado de enfeitar as Black com a poção convertida em vapor.

- Me espere do lado de fora da torre, eu saio em uns 15 minutos.

- Tome cuidado Lil. – Ela sussurrou e saiu silenciosamente pela porta.

Showtime! Fui até a cama da Narcisa e a acordei. Depois de fazer uma ceninha de 5 minutos para mostrar pra ela como eu estava transtornada em ter que passar essa informação, ela começou a ficar altamente nervosa. A Poção que a Marlene usou nelas estava funcionando, aquilo mexia com os sentidos e deixava a pessoa muito mais nervos do que ela realmente estava. Então a segunda parte foi fácil.

- Sua irmã dormiu com o Malfoy. – Eu disse olhando pra ela. O Malfoy era mais que o namorado da Narcisa, era praticamente noivo dela.

Nem tive que sair disfarçadamente do quarto já que a Narcisa atacou a irmã enquanto ela ainda dormia. Claro que a Bellatrix começou a revidar absorvida por toda a raiva que a poção fez ela sentir. Todas as meninas do quarto saíram correndo pela saída.

Quando encontrei a Lene do lado de fora começamos a correr de volta para a nossa torre, mas não foi tão fácil, fui estuporada assim que viramos o corredor.

- Fica longe dela Georgina! – Gritou o Black.

- Sirius! Não é a Georgina! – A Lene disse enquanto entrava na minha frente. Me levantei o mais rápido que pude mais estava muito grogue.

- No mapa diz que é a...- Disse o Potter com o queixo caído

- Lily. – A Marlene completou pra mim.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o Black, mas não tivemos oportunidade de responder porque começamos a ouvir barulhos vindo da entrada do salão comunal da Slytherin e todos voltamos a correr para a torre da Gryffindor. Usamos algumas passagens secretas conhecidas pelos Marotos, isso agilizou tudo.

Assim que entramos no salão comunal as perguntas começaram, mas aproveitamos que estava começando a amanhecer e convencemos eles de que deveríamos conversar amanha, já que os alunos nerds iam começar a aparecer pelo salão para estudar. A essa altura eu já tinha voltado ao normal.

Nosso azar começou quando entramos no quarto e demos de cara com uma Emmy super zangada. Tivemos que explicar o plano pra ela e ela claro que ela não gostou nadinha do que fizemos.

Durante o café da manhã naquele mesmo dia o diretor anunciou a prisão do Malfoy e que seu filho ficaria fora de Hogwarts um tempo. Não precisaríamos confundir o Goyle e o Crabbe afinal. Falou também do incidente na torre da Slytherin, que duas alunas estavam altamente machucadas e que não foram encontrados os culpados, mas pediu que respeitássemos o momento difícil que alguns alunos daquela casa estavam vivendo.

- Vamos realmente dar um tempo? – A Emmy me perguntou preocupada, mas pra surpresa de todos que respondeu foi o Sirius.

- Não mesmo. – Ele disse olhando para o irmão do outro lado do salão enquanto fechava um pergaminho que estava lendo, guardando-o no bolso.


	7. Cap 7: Hogsmead

**Cap 7 - Hogsmead**

_**Sirius**_

Fiquei tão tenso nos últimos dias por causa da Slytherin que não convidei nenhuma garota para vir para Hogsmead comigo.

- Eu odeio ter que ficar com os encalhados! – Eu disse cinco minutos depois de me sentar ao lado do Lomgbotton.

- Na verdade Sirius, não estou encalhado. Tenho um encontro com a Alice.

Isso era ridículo! Até o nerd do Lomgbotton tinha um encontro.

- Vou procurar o Prongs! – Eu disse me levantando.

- Quem é Prongs? – Ele me respondeu todo confuso, mas eu nem respondi porque já estava muito longe.

Sabia que a forma mais de encontrar o James, seria encontrar a Lily e a forma mais fácil de encontrar a Lily seria achar a Lene e a forma mais fácil de achara Lene seria na loja de sapatos, mas como era uma longa caminhada até a loja de sapatos decidi dar uma passadinha no Três Vassouras e beber alguma coisa antes. Assim que entrei veio à surpresa. Sentados no balcão estavam James e Remus.

- Deu folga pra Lily hoje? – Perguntei já me sentando ao lado de James.

- Não, ela esta ali. – Ele me disse apontando a uma mesa perto da janela onde estavam sentadas: a Lílian, a Marlene, a Emmy e a Dorcas.

- E por que você está aqui? – Eu estava confuso, eles não estavam conversando e nem elas. Clima tenso?

-As coisas ficaram meio estranhas depois do que aconteceu com os Slytherins. Mal temos conversado com elas essa semana e parecia que elas andaram brigando. – Disse o Remus no lugar de James.

- Isso é besteira. Não deveríamos deixar isso nos distanciar. – Não consegui ser convincente. – Depois de tanto trabalho pra Lily te aceitar como amigo, você vai desistir Prongs? Você está a uma passo da felicidade cara! – Eu sabia que teria que apelar.

- Você está certo.- Ele disse escrevendo alguma coisa num guardanapo e pedindo pra Rosmerta entregar com um copo de cerveja amanteigada para a Lily.

- Eu não estou sempre? Mas o que você vai fazer? O que estava escrito? – Ele não respondeu, mas por incrível que pareça ela sorriu ao ler o bilhete e passou adiante para a Marlene que passou para as outras enquanto a Lily pedia para a Rosmerta juntar mais uma mesa nos convidando para sentar com elas. Assim que sentei a mesa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar o bilhete.

"_Slytherins são chatos, acabam com a amizade das pessoas. Você deveria ficar em companhia de Gryffindors, Gryffindors são legais."_

Que coisa mais idiota. Mas se ganhou elas ta bom.

- Parece que faz um século que não temos uma conversa decente. – Disse Moony tentando puxar assunto. Ele era péssimo nisso.

- Aposto que vocês estão morrendo de saudades do cachorrão aqui. – Eu também não estava muito melhor.

- Se vamos ter que agüentar essa conversa eu vou buscar mais cervejas amanteigadas. – Disse Marlene se levantando.

Eu apenas ignorei, estava ficando realmente bom em ignorar aquela garota, mas de certa forma o jeito que ela estava me tratando começou a me incomodar muito. Ela era sempre tão legal com todo mundo, era sem dúvidas a menina mais popular da escola e, na minha opinião, a mais bonita. Mas ninguém ia saber disso.

_**Lílian**_

O bilhete foi ridículo, mas a intenção foi boa. Eu não agüentava mais ficar brigando com as minhas amigas, sobre aquele garoto idiota. E alem disso, os marotos se arriscaram demais para serem tratados com descaso agora. Era difícil admitir que eles estavam subindo no meu conceito, então eu coloquei na minha cabeça que eles só estava fazendo isso porque era contra os Slytherins, só por isso.

- Você não vai querer comprar doces Lil? – Me perguntou a Emmy. Ela lembrava de tudo, era incrível.

- Vou sim! Vou agora e depois eu volto pra cá. – Eu disse me levantando.

- Eu vou com você. – Disse o Potter. Claro que sim, caso contrario, não seria o meu Stoker.

- Você parece um Stoker sabia? Será que algum dia eu vou precisar de uma ordem do Ministério para que você fique afastado de mim.

- Não seja chata Lily, eu queria realmente falar com você. Uma coisa seria. – Ele disse enquanto caminhava do meu lado na rua.

- Não vai me convidar pra sair? – Eu rindo, chagava mesmo a ser cômico.

- É serio Lily! – Ele chamou a minha atenção. – É sobre as cartas. – Ele me disse mais baixo.

- O que tem? – Eu perguntei com muita curiosidade, cheguei até a para de andar. Mas ele continuou.

- É que, eu exitei sabe? Nunca tive que fazer esse tipo de escolha antes. A minha família é de sangue puro e eu nunca passei pelo que você passou. E eu queria pedir desculpas por isso. Na hora que você me perguntou se deveríamos entregar mesmo as cartas eu fiquei com duvidas, mas decidi que você saberia melhor do que eu o que deveríamos fazer, porque no final, você sempre faz a coisa certa. – Aquilo me deixou sem palavra, eu não era pessoa que errou desde o começo?

Quando eu estava tentando formar uma resposta na minha cabeça, chagamos a Dedosdemel e ele abriu a porta para que eu entrasse. A loja não estava tão cheia e ainda dava pra conversar tranqüilamente sobre esse assunto.

- Você esta errado, eu não faço a coisa certa sempre. – Eu disse um pouco tímida, mas ainda seria.

- É verdade, eu me enganei. Se fizesse sempre a escolha certa teria me escolhido faz tempo. – Ele disse todo cheio de graça enchendo uma cesta de doces.

- Pensei que estávamos falando serio. – Eu disse ofendida.

- E estamos, mas agora já chega né? Quer sair comigo? – Ele me disse sorrindo como não sorriu a semana toda. Não que eu tenha reparado.

- Já que não é serio... – Eu disse dando as costas.

- Espera Lil! É serio! – Ele disse semi desesperado tentando me alcançar.

Assim que voltando ao Três Vassouras, o Sirius já estava bêbado e ao que parece estava tentando marcar uma "festinha" particular com a Emmy e a Dorcas.

- Como se elas fossem aceitar isso. – Zombei enquanto sentava na mesa.

- Você aceitaria? – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso cafajeste pra mim

Quando estava prestes a responder o Potter deu um chute na canela do Sirius por de baixo da mesa e ele pulou. Acho que até eu senti uma dor solidária naquele momento.

- Mudei de idéia ruiva, acho melhor não festejarmos juntos afinal. – Ele me disse tentando disfarçar a dor.

- Boa idéia Pad's. – Disse o Potter enquanto eu tentava segurar a risada para ser solidária ao Sirius.

_**Sirius**_

Toda aquela violência era desnecessária. O Prongs deveria saber que eu nunca tentaria alguma coisa com a Lily. Principalmente porque eu dava valor a nossa amizade, tanto quando dava a minha vida. Poxa, caras ciumentos são tão violentos. Foi quando eu me dei conta:

- Onde esta a Marlene? – Eu perguntei olhando para o bar

- Ela foi buscar uma bebida no bar, não foi? – Disse o Moony

- Eu vou procurar ela. – Disse a ruiva já se levantando.

- Não, eu vou! – Eu disse ignorando a opinião e os comentários dos outros. Até parece que eles podiam me impedir de fazer alguma coisa que eu queira fazer.

Dei uma olhada geral em toda proximidade do bar. Ela não estava lá e nem em nenhuma das mesas próximas. Ela teria saído? Quando eu estava voltando pra mesa para perguntar pra Lily onde ela poderia ter ido, a avistei em uma mesa conversando com o chato com David B, outro nerd da Ravenclaw. Será que ela estava lá desde que saiu da mesa? Muito tempo pra se perder com um nerd. Eu resolvi salvá-la.

- Ah, você esta ai Lene! – Eu disse me sentando ao lado dela na mesa que ficava perto de uma janela. Ela se assustou com a minha repentina aproximação.

- Sirius! O que você quer? – Ela me perguntou tentando disfarçar a vontade de louca que sentia de me agarrar imediatamente, ou apenas me bater. Não tive muita certeza. - O David estava se oferecendo pra me ajuda em Quiromancia. – Ela me disse toda orgulhosa.

- Mas você não faz essa matéria. – Eu disse confuso. Ela ficou toda corada. Obvio que estava mentindo só pra ter atenção daquele nerd chato.- Agora vamos que o pessoal esta esperando as bebidas. Eu disse puxando ela pelo braço, e é claro que depois desse mico leve que ela teve que pagar, não foi difícil tirá-la da mesa.

- Você é um idiota Black. –Ela disse toda nervosinha.

- Deveria me agradecer por te salvar de um cara chato McKinnon.

- Você percebeu que se mete demais na minha vida Black? – É claro que eu percebi, mas não tinha uma justificativa pra isso ainda.

- Não seja ridícula McKinnon, sua vida não é tão interessante assim.

- Isso nós vamos ver. – Ela disse voltando pra mesa.

Eu fui pro bar pegar mais algumas bebidas e voltei pra mesa, passando um copo para a Lily que estava de cochichos com a Marlene e outro para o Remus que discutia alguma coisa de quadribol com o Prongs.

Eu sabia que elas estavam planejando alguma coisa pra se divertir novamente. Como invadir uma festa de outra casa, ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas eu decidi ficar 'afastado' da vida da Marlene, se ela fazia tanta questão disso. Agora ia planejar a minha própria diversão.

- O Pads pode ficar no banco amanhã, mas ele é o nosso melhor batedor. – Ouvi o Prongs falando pro Remus. Amanha começaria o nosso tão esperado campeonato de Quadribol. Banco?! Nem pensar.

- É o primeiro jogo! Por que eu tenho que ficar no banco? – Eu perguntei inconformado pro Prongs.

- Amanhã começa a lua cheia. Vamos ter que revesar. – Ele disse serio enquanto eu via a expressão triste do Moony. Ele odiava o que tínhamos que fazer pra proteger seu segredo. Mas era necessário.

_**Lilian**_

Agora é oficial! Eu poderia ser considerada a melhor amiga do mundo! Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que teria que falar com o Viktor para arrumar pra Lene um encontro com esse tal de David. Da até pra entender, os garotos da Ravenclaw são absurdamente tímidos, mas falar com o Viktor ia ser realmente delicado, porque eu tinha suspeitas sobre ele. Tomara que ele não proponha um encontro duplo.

Aquela idéia me desanimou totalmente. Quando virei o rosto para ver o movimento pela janela fiquei chocada. Já estava escuro e estávamos muito atrasados pra voltar pra escola.

- Temos que ir. – Eu disse desanimada. O Domingo não prometia ser bom.

- Espera! – Disse o Potter segurando o meu braço pra que eu ficasse sentada. – Já estamos atrasados mesmo, vamos dar mais uma volta. Acho que amanha não vai ser um dia tão bom assim.

Ele praticamente leu a minha mente. Eu não queria voltar pro castelo e dormir e acordar em um dia chato sem antes ter uma noite de sábado legal pra me lembrar.

- Ta bom. – Eu disse e em seguida ri da cara de espanto que ele fez por eu ter aceitado tão facilmente a proposta dele de um passeio noturno por Hogsmead.

Nos levantamos, e as meninas começaram a andar e conversar sobre nada importante, enquanto os marotos ficavam em silencio. Parece que estavam realmente preocupados com a partida amanhã, eu preferi simplesmente ficar olhando a lua, amanha ela estaria perfeita, seria lua cheia. Me assustei quando vi que estávamos _naquele lugar_.

A lembrança do ano passado estava nítida na minha memória, como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

_Eu estava me escondendo do Potter, de novo, e quando me dei por mim já estava perto demais. Sempre tive medo da Casa dos Gritos e era um medo que eu sabia que nunca ia controlar. Não acredito que existia um monstro lá que gritava pra assustar os outros ou coisa assim. Eram gritos de dor. Fantasmas não sentiam dor então quem que seja que estivesse sendo machucado lá dentro, estava vivo. Quando olhei pra trás vi os marotos sentando perto de uma arvore, meu plano de me esconder do Potter já tinha ido de água a baixo, mas eles estavam conversando com tanta seriedade que nem perceberam que eu estava ali. Estavam com uma expressão muito desanimada. A do Remus era tão ruim que parecia estar com dor, então me lembrei da doença que ele tinha que o fazia ficar internado na Ala Hospitalar todos os meses, ele voltaria pra lá amanhã. Os outros alunos achavam que ele deveria visitar a família ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu era monitora pude saber a historia verdadeira. Não sabia que doença era ao certo e nunca tive coragem de perguntar, falar sobre isso com o Remus era difícil. Dor. A mesma coisa que a criatura na Casa dos Gritos sentia. Foi quando caiu à ficha e o meu coração começou a bater extremante rápido. Eu olhei para o Remus chocada, segurando uma vontade enorme de chorar e então ele me viu e me fitou com uma cara confusa. Não consegui controlar o impulso de olhar pra cima novamente, para a lua. Foi quando ele percebeu que eu sabia e fechou os olhos para evitar chorar também, então eu tive certeza._

_Uma criatura que sentia dor todos os meses e que gritava durante todo o período de lua cheia e um aluno que ficava confinado na Ala Hospitalar durante uma semana de cada mês. Que voltava todo machucado e mal tratado. "Lobisomem". Mexi os lábios sem deixar sair nenhum som, ninguém viu. Remus abriu os olhos e encontrou o meu olhar, não tinha percebido que estava quase chorando._

_ - Ta tudo bem Lily? – Me perguntou o Potter assim que viu uma lágrima escorrer do meu rosto. Todos olharam pra mim. Mas quem sabia do segredo dele? Os marotos sabiam? O Remus jamais envolveria ninguém que pudesse se machucar. - Estou sim! – Eles deveriam me achar uma louca, pois apesar de tudo, eu estava sorrindo_

_Um monstro tentando não ser um monstro, só mesmo ele conseguiria fazer isso._

_**Sirius**_

Amanhã começaria tudo de novo. A lua cheia era um saco! Não que eu não gostasse de me divertir com esse lance de lobisomem e tal. Mas todo mundo ficava tão sensível. O Remus ficava todo cansado e emburrado, o James ficava serio e o Peter sempre morrendo de medo de tudo. Não é como se não estivéssemos acostumados com isso.

Decidi que teríamos uma noite agradável pelo menos.

- Vamos sair daqui. Tenho que mostrar um lugar pra vocês. – Eu disse chamando a atenção de todos e me levantando.

Chegamos até uma casa enorme que antes era um orfanato. As crianças dali haviam sido transferidas para outros orfanatos, pois o lugar estava caindo aos pedaços. Mas o parquinho do lado de fora estava quase intacto. Idiota, eu sei, mas sempre gostei destes parquinhos simples e pelo jeito a ruiva também gostava pois ficou toda feliz ao ver um canteiro de flores.

- Lugar legal né? – Eu perguntei com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto que ela não percebeu.

- Muito! Foi num lugar assim que eu descobri que era bruxa! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso autentico, parecia uma criança. Não me lembrava de tê-la visto sorrindo assim. Nunca. De repente ela não me pareceu tão metida, chata e arrogante.

- O que fazemos agora? – Eu perguntei pro Prongs.

- Poderíamos começar consertando os balanços e depois quem sabe os outros brinquedos que estão quebrados.

Dito e feito. Eu, o Prongs e a Marlene restauramos tudo com magia, enquanto a Lily e a Dorcas colocavam alguma poção no canteiro. Terminamos tudo um pouco antes da meia noite, quando a Emmy nos convenceu a voltar para o castelo. Ninguém queria ir, isso estava claro. Mas amanha começaria o campeonato e também a lua cheia e precisávamos descansar o máximo possível.

Entramos pela janela dos fundos da Dedosdemel e seguimos rumo ao castelo pela passagem secreta. Aquela na verdade estava virando uma passagem muito conhecida já. Acho que estava na hora de bloquear com algum feitiço. Assim poderíamos controlar um pouquinho também a saída das meninas do castelo. O Prongs ia com certeza adorar a minha idéia e diante das circunstancias, o Moony também.

No salão comunal, nem nos sentamos, subimos direto para os dormitórios. Claro, depois de esperar as meninas subir.

O Prongs foi tomar um banho enquanto eu fechava a cortina da cama do Peter que já estava roncando. Não tinha visto ele o dia todo e não fazia idéia de onde esteve. Era estranho, antes ele nos seguia para todo o lado, sempre estava comigo, ou com o James e com o Remus e agora mal o víamos. Mesmo dividindo o quarto com ele. Anotei mentalmente de ter uma conversa com ele amanhã. Depois do jogo, ou durante, já que eu não ia jogar mesmo. O mais conveniente é que eu fique no quarto de qualquer jeito, assim posso dormir mais.

O dia em Hogsmead ficou passando na minha cabeça até a hora que eu peguei no sono, não fizemos nada de essencialmente divertido, mas foi um dia melhor do que teríamos amanhã, só de pensar eu ficava cansado.

_**Lílian**_

Assim que encostei a minha cabeça no travesseiro percebi que não conseguiria dormir tão fácil, pois as lembranças daquele dia não saiam da minha cabeça. Foi muito difícil para o Remus.

_Quando eu voltei para o castelo naquele dia, sabia que ele estaria me esperando e eu tinha que falar com ele sobre isso, só não sabia como._

_Quando entrei no salão comunal, ele estava lá. Como eu havia imaginado._

_ - Podemos conversar? – Ele me perguntou de forma bastante seria._

_ - Claro que sim! Não consegue dormir?_

_ - Você...- Ele não sabia o que dizer, mesmo que estivesse pensando nisso desde o momento da troca de olhares na Casa dos Gritos, mas eu também estava pensando sobre isso, então achei melhor fingir que não sabia. Porque era um assunto delicado e se ele quisesse, teria me contado. Decidi facilitar pra ele de todas as formas possíveis, e se fosse mais fácil pra ele não falar sobre isso, então tudo bem pra mim._

_ - Eu acho que você deveria falar para a Emmy. _

_ - O que? – Ele me perguntou completamente confuso._

_ - Sei que você ficou com a Dorcas semana passada, mas que gosta da Emmy e sei também que você tem receio de tentar alguma coisa com a Emmy e afastar elas duas e que a Dorcas gosta de você e que a Emmy também gosta. – Eu disse tentando colocar sentindo no que eu falava. – Mas acho que deveria contar pra Emmy como você se sente, ela tem o direito de saber, não tem?_

_ - Lily..._

_ - Essa é só a minha opinião, se ela valer de alguma coisa pra você. – Eu disse sorrindo e depois caminhei em direção as escadas do dormitório, mas antes de colocar o meu pé no primeiro degrau o Remus me chamou novamente. _

_ - Sim? – Eu perguntei curiosa._

_ - Obrigada. – Eu nunca saberia pelo que ele estava me agradecendo._

Antes de cair no sono a Marlene saiu do banheiro e me chamou:

- Vamos assistir ao jogo amanhã? – Ela me perguntou

- Os jogos estão incluídos na aposta ou são só os treinos?

- Eu não sei, mas gostaria de ir. – Ela me disse baixinho

- Então eu vou com você. – Eu disse. – Quem joga amanha?

- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Acho que temos chances de ganhar, mesmo sem o Sirius jogando.

- Tomara que sim. – Eu disse tentando esconder uma cara de desapontamento. Com o tempo percebi que o diretor sempre agendava os jogos pra as semanas sem lua cheia, mas não dessa vez. Sirius e James sabiam do segredo do Remus e estavam envolvidos de alguma forma.

Antes de dormir me dei conta de que a Gryffindor não teria uma festa da vitória sobre os Hufflepuff, porque os jogadores principais do time teriam que estar em outro lugar à noite.

Invadi a conta de uma amiga [a SSnow] pra postar uma fic que escrevi de presente pra ela. Fico feliz com a repercussão que está tendo e garanto muitos capítulos e atualizações razoavelmente rápidas. Também prometo que nada nesta fic vai ser como vocês já viram antes. Amei receber reviwes *.* continuem mandando pliiiis. Outras coisas, se puderem seguir meu blog, eu ia ficar radiante.

c a d a u m s a b e o q u e l e . b l o g s p o t . c o m


	8. Cap 8: Lua Cheia

**Cap 8 – Lua cheia**

_**Sirius**_

Estava realmente puto da vida de não poder jogar hoje, o que não impediu as várias fãs da Gryffindor me desejarem boa sorte. Boa sorte no banco. Ridículo, eu sei, mas graças a isso já tinha alguém pra me entreter enquanto o meu time jogava sem mim.

Aquela estava sendo uma manhã irritavelmente tranqüila demais pro meu gosto.

- Sirius, por que você acordou tão cedo se nem vai jogar? – A pergunta do Peter conseguiu me deixar mais irritado do que a minha manhã irritante.

Eu nem me preocupei em responder ou em me sentar à mesa pra tomar café, peguei o prato de waffles da ruiva, que por incrível que pareça não reclamou e virei o suco do Prongs. Depois subi com o prato para o meu dormitório e dormi novamente depois de comer. Acordei quando a minha companhia pro jogo chegou.

- Excelente essa sua idéia de nos encontrarmos enquanto os seus amigos estão no jogo. Temos o quarto só pra nós. – Disse a morena da Hufflepuff subindo em mim com uma perna em cada lado da minha cintura.

- Acho que você gostou mais da parte em que o seu namorado também esta jogando e não pode nos pegar. – Eu disse enquanto a deitava na cama por baixo de mim. Sem esperar resposta eu comecei a beijá-la. Não estava muito a fim de conversa.

Não percebi quanto tempo havia se passado, quando ela se levantou e se vestiu pra sair. O namorado dela ia precisar de algum consolo já que o time dele ia perder. Mesmo sem jogar eu sabia que o Prongs não ia perder um jogo que a Lily estivesse assistindo. Levantei e fui tomar um banho e quando voltei para o quarto a Hufflepuff já havia saído.

Desci sem verificar que horas eram, os jogos geralmente levavam a tarde toda e sabendo que o James ia querer encurtar esse o máximo possível calculei que seriam umas 3 da tarde no máximo. Não agüentava mais descansar, precisava fazer alguma coisa antes de morrer de tédio então fui pra cozinha comer.

A cozinha de Hogwarts era enorme e tinha muitos elfos domésticos trabalhando lá, o que quer dizer que sempre tinha muita comida pronta e mesmo assim o lugar sempre estava muito limpo e organizado, então fiquei meio surpreso de ver um rato correndo de mim por uma porta lateral que levava a um corredor. Me irritei quando atravessei a porta e não o encontrei, era o Peter, mas por que ele não estava no jogo? E por que ele correu de mim? Isso ia ficar pra mais tarde, porque eu não precisava dar mais uma preocupação pro Remus ou pro James. Voltei para a cozinha e depois de alguns minutos vi a Dorcas e a Emmy entrando sorridente.

- Ganhamos! – Disse a Dorcas pra mim.

- Claro que sim. – Eu respondi sorrindo. – Vieram buscar comida pra festa?

- Isso. – Respondeu a Emmy. – A Lily e a Lene vão cuidar das bebidas. Vamos pro salão comunal?

- Pensei que não iam convidar. – Eu disse enquanto me ajeitava entre a duas com os braços sobre seus ombros. Como se elas fossem minha propriedade. Elas estavam felizes demais pra se importar com isso.

Eu tinha mesmo nascido achando que tudo me pertencia e aquela arrogância eu não ia perder tão cedo, mesmo admitindo pra mim mesmo que nem sempre eu podia ter tudo, não precisava admitir isso para o mundo. Graças a Merlim.

_**Lílian**_

Finalmente aquele jogo chato tinha acabado. Tenho certeza que todas aquelas acrobacias perigosas que o Potter fez eram desnecessária. Acho que havia algum olheiro ou coisa assim assistindo o jogo. Eu não tinha conseguido dormir nada na noite passada e estava acabada.

- As bebidas estão no dormitório dos garotos. Vamos pegá-las? – Perguntou a Lene indo em direção a escada. Eu subi logo atrás dela.

- Onde você acha que eles guardaram? – Eu perguntei sem interesse nenhum em procurar.

- Provavelmente em baixo da cama. Aposto. – Disse ela já olhando para o chão. – O que é isso? – Ela falou apontando.

Eu me aproximei e corei. Era uma calcinha

- Você não anda fazendo hora extra aqui com o James né, Lily? – Ela só podia estar brincando

- Não seja ridícula. – Eu disse com um olhar cínico pra cima dela. – Isso pode ser do Sirius também. – Eu disse disfarçando um sorriso. Toquei na ferida.

- Provavelmente nunca saberemos. – Ela disse indo em direção a um armário meio aberto. Eles realmente não tinham cuidado nenhum, a bolsa com as bebidas estava bem ali jogada pra qualquer um que quisesse pegar. Por um minuto eu reconsiderei, ninguém entrava no quarto dos marotos sem autorização, mas depois me lembrei que acabávamos de fazer isso. - Vamos? – Ela disse abrindo a porta e dando de cara com o James.

- Estavam com tanta saudades que nem esperaram eu tomar banho? – Ele disse todo sorridente.

- Bonita a calcinha da sua namorada, James. – Disse a Lene enquanto passava pela porta, deixando ele muito curioso.

- O que? Que calcinha? Que namorada?

- Boa tentativa. – eu disse apontando para o chão e forçando um sorriso. Tentei sair também, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e fechou a porta.

- Lily, eu não sei de quem é...

- E isso é problema meu por que? – Eu o interrompi. Não era assunto meu e eu não queria mais saber sobre aquilo. Por algum motivo estava me incomodando muito.

De um dia para o outro aquele garoto começa a me perseguir dizendo que me ama e eu sempre soube que era mentira e que ele saia com todas as garotas do colégio e possivelmente fora dele também, mas ter a certeza me magoou.

Assim que desci para o salão ele já estava cheio, então fui para o meu quarto tomar banho antes da Marlene subir e começar a se arrumar também. Não pretendia ficar muito tempo na festa e, além disso, teria que fazer a ronda sozinha essa noite.

Vesti uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de alcinha, quando tivesse que sair para a ronda colocaria uma jaqueta. Sequei os cabelos e me maquiei sem miséria: lápis, rimel, delineador e uma sombra cinza escura. Sem batom.

Por incrível que pareça a Marlene também já estava pronta e descemos juntas. Por algum motivo ela também usava muita maquiagem e comecei uma teoria de que o nosso humor influi diretamente nisso.

Obviamente a primeira pessoa que veio falar comigo foi o Potter.

- Lily, precisamos mesmo conversar. – Ele disse me puxando para o canto.

_**Sirius**_

Quando entrei no salão a festa já havia começado. Ainda estava com uma menina em cada braço e o Remus me olhou feio e a idéia maldosa de perguntar por quem ele se importava passou pela minha cabeça, mas eu simplesmente as soltei sorrindo e fui ajudar a Marlene a deixar as bebidas no seu tamanho normal.

- A ruiva não deveria estar te ajudando? – Eu perguntei só pra puxar assunto. Não que eu precisasse disso. Geralmente.

- Acho que ela esta brigando com o James naquele canto. – Ela disse apontando, mas eu nem me preocupei em olhar, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela estava linda como sempre. Mas também estava brava, ultimamente ela estava sempre brava.

- Você está brava. – eu afirmei, mas ela não disse nada, apensas sorriu. – Então, por que eles estão brigando dessa vez?

- Por que a sua namorada esqueceu a calcinha no dormitório e o James está preocupado por acha que a Lily acha que é dele. – Ela disse sem dar nenhuma importância. Se fosse para qualquer outra garota eu negaria até a morte, mas era a Lene e eu nunca conseguia mentir pra ela.

- Eu já volto. – Disse rumando para o casal infeliz no canto do salão.

- A calcinha era de uma menina com quem eu transei durante o jogo. – Eu disse assim que cheguei perto deles. Não tinha porque manter segredo, principalmente nesse caso.

- Isso não é da minha conta. Eu não ligo pra vida sexual de vocês. – Disse a ruiva se afastando.

- Quando eu penso que não da pra ficar pior...- Disse o Prongs desanimado sentando na poltrona perto da janela

- Não tem o que fazer nesse caso. Por que você não sobe pra dormir um pouco? Eu dou um jeito por aqui.

- Não machuque ninguém. – Ele disse se levantando e indo para o dormitório.

Eu fui direto para a mesa de bebidas. Sabia que ela estaria por lá, alguma coisa na minha cabeça dizia que ela viraria uma alcoólatra.

- Sempre enfrentando os seus problemas com álcool, você vai virar uma alcoólatra.

- Eu não tenho problemas. – Ela disse enquanto preparava um drink de whisky com coca. Eu nunca tinha mistura whisky com nada.

- Eu quero um. – Eu disse olhando para o copo, quando percebi que ela estava me olhando com curiosidade eu sorri. – Por favor.

Assim que ela me serviu tentei voltar para o assunto.

- Não tem motivos pra você ficar brava Lily, já disse que não foi culpa dele.

- Eu não estou brava, já disse que isso não é um problema meu. Eu não ligo!

- Mas ele liga. Você poderia ser mais sensível aos sentimentos dos outros.

- Nossa, vindo de você essa doeu. – Ela disse tentando fazer graça, mas eu estava serio e não ia perder o foco.

- No fundo você sabe que ele gosta de você de verdade e nunca faria isso.

- Faz me rir. – Ia ser difícil. Ruiva chata!

- Bom, pelo menos _dessa vez_ não foi ele! Agora vá se desculpar por ter sido grossa. Eu disse enquanto a empurrava para as escadas do dormitório.

_**Lílian**_

Eu estava mesmo sendo injusta e também havia sido grossa, mas ainda não entendia porque eu tinha que levar isso tão a serio se nem era um problema de verdade, pelo menos pra mim. Decidi ser 'sensível aos sentimentos dos outros' como o Black havia tão diretamente me recomendado.

Assim que entrei no dormitório, fui diretamente para a cama dele, queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Sabia que ele não estava dormindo ainda, mesmo com o jogo e tudo mais. Ele estava deitado com a barriga pra cima e sem camisa, segurando a cabeça com os braços e com os olhos fechados. Estava com fones no ouvido, então percebi um Ipod sob a cama. Não sabia que ele gostava de coisas de trouxas. Ele nem percebeu quando eu peguei o aparelho pra ver qual música estava tocando, era uma banda bruxa que eu não conhecia.

- James. – Eu disse, mas ele não me ouviu, a música estava realmente muito alta. Eu estava com muita vergonha de chamar a atenção dele, eu deveria tocar onde? Nos braços musculosos ou na barriga definida? Lutei fortemente com uma tentação que eu desconhecia, sentando de frete pra ele na cama. Ele abriu os olhos chocado tirou os fones, enquanto se sentava.

- Olha Lily, eu sei que você ta brava, mas...

- Você não precisa explicar, eu não estou brava, juro. Acredito mesmo que aquela calcinha era de uma das conquistas do Black.

- Acredita também que eu gosto de você e nunca faria isso? – Será que eles tinham combinado histórias?

- Não realmente. – Eu disse sincera. – Mas vim por outro motivo. – Eu disse antes que ele me interrompesse pra tentar me convencer de seus sentimentos. Mais uma vez.

- Outro motivo? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim, eu fui grossa com você. E mesmo não querendo saber da vida sexual de vocês eu acho que poderia ter te tratado um pouco melhor.

- Acho que você não conseguiu me tratar melhor porque estava com ciúmes. – Ele me disse sorrindo.

- Não viaja. – Eu disse inultimente, porque ele já estava viajando. Nem me escutava mais. – Ok, pense o que quiser, eu tenho que descer.

- Mas já? Por que? – Ele perguntou me segurando pela cintura. Até o momento consegui lidar com o fato de que ele estava parcialmente exibindo o seu corpo perfeito, mas com a recente proximidade não pude evitar ficar sem graça.

- Ronda!

- O que?

- Eu tenho que fazer ronda e como o Remus não vai comigo hoje eu quero ir mais cedo.

- Lily, ainda é muito cedo. – Ele estava certo ainda faltava muito.

- Então acho que vou aproveitar um pouco mais da festa lá embaixo. – Eu disse levantando – Você pode se trocar e vir junto.

- Na verdade, acho melhor eu descasar um pouco. – Ele disse desanimado. – Por causa do jogo sabe? – Ele tentou explicar.

Então eu me deitei ao seu lado na cama, mas com a barriga para baixo olhando para a cabeceira enquanto eu pegava o seu Ipod para me distrair, ele não disse nada apenas deitou novamente e ficou me olhando com aquele sorriso bobo até dormir, o que não demorou muito considerando o frasco vazio de poção do sono que eu achei no seu criado mudo.

_**Sirius**_

A ruiva não desceu mais, então restavam duas opções, ou ela se acertou de vez com o Prongs, ou ela o matou e estava tentando esconder o corpo. Mesmo considerando que a segunda opção era a mais provável eu permaneci na festa. Sem grandes palhaçadas, só conversando com algumas pessoas e bebendo muito pouco. O fato de o Peter não estar lá, não me passou despercebido. Decidi resolver um outro problema primeiro.

- Oi, de novo. – Eu disse me sentando ao lado da Marlene.

- Oi. – Ela me disse sorrindo. Adorava quando ela estava de bom humor. Passei o braço por seu ombro e a trouxe mais pra perto para dar um beijo demorado na sua bochecha. – Nossa, a que devo tanta honra?

- Obrigado por existir na minha vida. – Eu disse ingenuamente pensando que não precisaria explicar o meu comportamento. Mas eu estava com sorte porque ela apenas sorriu e me passou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

Ficamos ali conversando até a hora de subir. O Remus já estava na Casa do Gritos e logo a lua estaria num pico forte o bastante para afetá-lo.

Quando entrei no dormitório para acordar o James entrei em choque. Lílian Evans estava dormindo em sua cama, junto com ele. Tive que pensar muito se deveria acordá-lo ou não. Ironicamente ele estava vivendo um sonho. _Dormindo_.

Decidi que era melhor acordá-lo. Era uma coisa importante afinal. Ele também não acreditou quando viu a ruiva dormindo em sua cama, e a cara que ele fez de ter que levantar deu pena. Nos movimentamos com cuidado pelo quarto para não fazer barulho e antes de sair ele tirou os fones do ouvido dela e a cobriu. Aquele sorriso ia ficar no rosto dele por semanas.

- Eu não acredito. – ele disse enquanto descíamos as escadas para o salão comunal que ainda estava cheio. Eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando.

- Pois é, eu também não. Acho que vocês deveriam brigar mais vezes. – Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu mais e mais.

Quando conseguimos atravessar o salão comunal e saímos pelo corredor, pegamos o mapa para ver se não tinha nenhum monitor intrometido para nos atrapalhar então localizamos o Peter na passagem que usávamos para ir para os jardins.

- Ele foi rápido. – Disse o James, eu não me preocupei em responder.

Assim que terminamos de atravessar o túnel que ficava embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, já podíamos ouvi-lo. Os gritos se tornando uivos. A fera já estava se debatendo contra as paredes para tentar sair. Tive pena do Remus que ia sentir por isso amanha.

- Começou. – Disse o Prongs, subindo a escada para o segundo andar com o Peter logo atrás dele.

Antes de subir também eu dei uma olhada pela janela, dali dava para ver o castelo e a torre onde ficava a Gryffindor. Tive uma sensação ruim e isso sempre significava uma longa noite. Decidi parar de pensar antes de enlouquecer e me transformei no grande cão negro que correspondia aos meus poderes de animago e subi também.

_**Lílian**_

Acordei na cama do Potter, não tinha nada a dizer em relação a isso. Apenas acordei lá. Sabia que não tinha acontecido absolutamente nada, mas só o simples fato de ter dormido lá ia ter um impacto muito maior do que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse, então decidi tratar aquilo como uma não-grande coisa, mesmo sendo. Não grande, mas significante.

Felizmente o James não estava mais lá e eu não precisaria ter uma explicação imediata para isso, mas infelizmente ele havia acordado primeiro então obviamente ele me viu dormindo lá. Ele me cobriu. Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas era uma coisa que eu não podia evitar.

Pensar tanto havia me deixado lenta, então eu ainda estava no quarto, olhando para a cama. Lembrei da noite de hoje e olhei pela janela. Quando via a lua cheia desci correndo para o salão comunal, não tinha mais ninguém lá, já passava das 2 da manhã. Estava atrasada para a ronda. Peguei a minha jaqueta com o distintivo e sai pelo quadro da mulher gorda com a varinha em punho. Odiava andar sozinha pelo castelo de madrugada.

Quando me aproximei do corredor leste do primeiro andar percebi vários passarinhos empoleirados do Salgueiro Lutador. Ele não estava se mexendo.

- Está enfeitiçado. – Eu disse num sussurro.

- O que disse? – Eu quase gritei de susto.

- Marlene! Você me assustou, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Te encontrei no dormitório dos garotos dormindo na cama do James e não quis te acordar. Mas vi quando você desceu pra fazer a ronda, eu estava no salão, mas você passou tão rápido que nem me viu. Não gosta de fazer isso sozinha né?

- Não. – Eu disse extremamente grata de ter a Lene comigo agora.

- Então, por que enfeitiçaram o Salgueiro Lutador? – Eu podia imaginar as razões, mas jamais poderia dizer. – Vamos lá fora ver.

- Não! – Eu praticamente gritei, mas foi inútil, pois ela já estava passando pela porta em direção aos jardins. Então eu apenas a segui. Precisava tirar ela dali o mais rápido possível.

Quando chegamos ao Salgueiro Lutador, ela não parou, facilmente encontrou a passagem secreta e desceu por ela, eu fui logo atrás. Nunca tinha passado por ali, mas sabia exatamente onde ia dar. Já dentro da Casa dos Gritos pudemos ouvir em alto e bom som os uivos que vinham do segundo andar.

- Então é um lobo que tem aqui? Em plena lua cheia, na Casa dos Gritos! – Ela estava juntando as peças e eu estava começando a suar frio. – Lily, é um lobisomem! – Eu a puxei pelo braço, com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha de volta para a passagem e quando saímos pelo Salgueiro ainda imóvel nos sentamos e ela começou a observara lua.

- Precisamos avisar ao diretor Lily, um lobisomem é muito perigoso e pode machucar algum dos alunos. – Eu não conseguia olhar pra cima e contar a verdade, mas tinha que fazer ou ela poderia comprometer o segredo do Remus. Eu só precisava esperar o momento certo, mas quando ela se levantou eu percebi que não existia momento certo para contar uma coisa dessas.

- Ele já sabe Lene. – Eu disse com um sorriso triste.

- Ele sabe? Você sabia? – Ela estava em choque. – Você sabe quem é..? – E no segundo seguinte ela também sabia.

_**Sirius**_

Eu nunca tinha gostado tanto de ver o sol nascer como estava gostando agora. Deixamos o Remus dormindo na Casa dos Gritos, logo a Poppy Pomfrey viria buscá-lo.

O Prongs não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção de não ver uma linda ruiva deitada em sua cama, mas mesmo assim deitou e dormiu. Nem ligou para os ferimentos que tinha distribuídos por toda as costas. Eu também não estava muito na vibe de fazer curativos então fechei as cortinas para tampar o sol e possivelmente tirar um cochilo também, mas antes de chegar na minha cama alguém bate na porta. Só pode ser brincadeira, essa hora?

- Quem é? – Eu perguntei mal humorado.

- Lílian e Marlene. – Respondeu a ruiva. E é claro que só de ouvir o nome e o som da voz da Lily o James levantou e se sentou na cama. Eu abri a porta.

- No que podemos ajudar? – Eu disse tentando parecer indiferente com a minha roupa toda suja e rasgada, meu cabelo despenteado e com alguns ferimentos a mostra. Elas não pareceram surpresa e entraram no quarto com uma maleta de poções de primeiros socorros.

- Tire a camisa. – Disse a Lene pra mim.

- Você acha que é assim tudo bagunçado? Tem que me conquistar primeiro. – Eu disse dando um sorriso que desapareceu da minha cara no momento que vi a Lily passando uma poção nas costas do James, que obviamente estava estático.

- Sem perguntas? – Eu perguntei bem alto para as duas.

- Sem perguntas. – Elas responderam juntas. E quando eu abri a minha boca a Lene se antecipou. – De nenhuma das partes.

Se elas sabiam que estávamos machucados, também sabia onde teríamos arrumado os ferimentos, mas era impossível que soubessem sobre o Remus. Ele jamais contaria para ninguém, e nem nós é claro.

A única explicação obvia seria uma briga, elas deveriam pensar isso, que havíamos brigado. Teríamos que ser mais cuidadosos da próxima vez.

Eu estava semi acordado quando a Lene me fez sentar pra tomar café da manha.

- Boa tática, nenhuma garota me trouxe café da manha na cama antes. – Eu disse sorrindo descaradamente para ela. Será que ela consideraria uma cantada?

- Você nunca tinha conhecido uma garota como eu antes. – Ela me disse sorrindo também. Estava ela me cantando também?

- Você me ganhou. – Eu disse fazendo com que ela se sentasse ao meu lado para comer também.

Olhei para o James que dormia enquanto a ruiva limpava o sangue do seu rosto impecavelmente curado. As poções dela eram mesmo incríveis.

- Hora de descermos para vocês se arrumarem. Vocês têm 10 minutos, acorde o James. – Disse a Lílian que terminava de guardar todos os frasquinhos de poção na maleta.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse com a boca cheia, enquanto elas saiam.

Fui até a cama do James e conjurei um balde de água gelada pra jogar nele. Eu sei que é desumano, mas ele precisava acordar. Enquanto ele comia, eu tomava banho.

Foi um record, nunca nos arrumamos tão rápido, apenas 42 minutos depois já estávamos no salão comunal com duas garotas extremante bravas olhando para cada movimento nosso sem piscar.

_**Lílian**_

Só podia ser brincadeira. Quase 1 horas! Era um absurdo! Já havíamos perdido a primeira aula, que era dupla, então não poderíamos entrar na segunda. Eu já ia muito bem em transfiguração para ficar faltando né?

- Desculpa o atraso, mas o Sirius não saia do banheiro pra eu tomar banho, tive que invadir. Acreditem.

- Nem precisa falar nada, já estamos atrasadas mesmo. – Disse a Lene tentando ser paciente.

- Vamos nos comportar na aula de Poções, eu juro.- Disse o Potter olhando pra mim.

- Acho bom, pois temos prova. – eu disse sorrindo, era maldade não dizer que a prova era em dupla, mas eu precisava de uma vingancinha simples de qualquer forma.

Eles não ficaram aflitos como eu planejei durante a uma hora que faltava para o inicio da próxima aula e isso me decepcionou.

_Aula de Poções_

A prova de poções era teórica, então cada dupla recebia um pergaminho com várias perguntas. Eu e a Lene tínhamos um sistema único e infalível de cola. Na verdade enfeitiçamos duas penas e quando eu terminava a minha prova, eu ativava a pena que trocava os pergaminhos, assim enquanto as penas estiverem encostadas no papel poderíamos trocar as provas quantas vezes quiséssemos. Não que isso fosse muito necessário, mas eu fiz a minha prova com o Sirius e em seguida trocamos os pergaminhos e eu terminei a da Lene com o Potter. A Lene me ajudava nas provas teóricas de transfiguração e feitiços e eu a ajudava em todas as outras. Nossa media seria absurdamente alta se não tivéssemos problemas com as provas práticas, eu com transfiguração e ela em poções.

Os marotos ficaram surpresos no começo, nem imaginavam o que fazíamos. Aposto que eles não tinham uma idéia assim.

- Na verdade a gente faz o que dá e entrega assim mesmo. – Disse o Sirius quando eu perguntei.

Acho que eles não se preocupavam muito em ter que tirar boas notas nas provas teóricas, já que iam tão me nas práticas. Estavam tão cansados que assim que entregamos as provas eles subiram para o dormitório para dormir durante o horário de almoço e tentar assisti as aulas da tarde.

Eu aproveitei para visitar o Remus na Ala Hospitalar. Quando cheguei lá, ele estava dormindo. Não pude evitar sentir pena, ele estava todo machucado, mas o orgulho ainda era maior. Era difícil acreditar que ele agüentava tudo aquilo e ainda era o melhor aluno de Hogwarts.

Deixei alguns frascos de poções para dor, para dormir e energética também, ao lado da cama dele. Como eu sempre fazia. Minhas poções era mais fortes do que as da Poppy Pomfrey, porque eu usava ingredientes mais concentrados. Assim ele se recuperava mais rápido, tanto os seus ferimentos quanto a sua disposição. Nunca tinha admitido, mas havia pesquisado aprendido a fazer aquelas poções fortes só por causa dele. Me custaram noites na sessão restrita da biblioteca, mas valia a pena. Ele podia sentir o resultado.


	9. Cap 9: Team Hufflepuff

**Team Hufflepuff**

_"Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,__  
__Onde seus moradores são justos e leais__  
__Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor"_

_**Sirius**_

A semana foi muito exaustiva por causa da lua cheia, mas as meninas ajudaram muito voltando todas as manhãs com as poções, comida e nos encobrindo nas aulas. Nunca fazendo nenhuma pergunta. Elas com certeza sabiam que estávamos aprontando alguma, mas não podia saber sobre o Remus, então decidimos que na próxima lua cheia iríamos dar um jeito de disfarçar melhor para garantir que elas não descubram nada.

Já era sexta feira e o Remus já estava oficialmente de volta ao Castelo, repondo as matérias com a Lílian numa mesa no canto do salão comunal da Gryffindor

- Tem passeio pra Hogsmead esse sábado? – eu perguntei pro James que estava olhando pra Lily. Obviamente.

- Não, esse vai ser um sábado perdido e o jogo desse domingo é Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin. Podíamos aproveitar pra treinar, o que você acha? – Ele respondeu sem nem desviar os olhos.

- Acho que deveríamos sair do castelo, usar uma passagem secreta pra ir até Hogsmead e de lá pegar um trem pra uma cidade que tenha uma balada decente.

- Não sei Pads, acho que a Lily não vai querer ir. – Ele disse meio desanimado e sem perceber que a minha intenção era ir sem ela. Mas por outro lado a idéia dele era interessante.

- Se convencermos a Lene de ir, aposto que ela convence a Lily. – Eu disse já de pé. – Lily! – Eu chamei. – Onde está a Marlene?

- Saiu para um encontro. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade, como se isso fosse uma coisa simples.

- Encontro? Como assim? Com quem? – Eu perguntei já estressado com a demora pra ela responder.

- Com o David Jhonson da Ravenclaw. Pensei que você soubesse, ela estava interessada nele. – Ela disse antes de se voltar para os livros com o Remus.

Imediatamente subi para o dormitório sendo seguido pelo James. Peguei o mapa e abri, não demorei muito pra localizá-la, eu conhecia todos os pontos para encontros no castelo. Eles estavam em um corredor perto do salão comunal da Ravenclaw. Ficava no quarto andar da torre sul então coloquei o mapa de volta na gaveta e peguei a minha jaqueta.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou o Prongs quando me viu indo em direção a porta.

- Falar com a Lene.

- Ela está em um encontro. Você ouviu o que a Lily disse, ela estava interessada nele então provavelmente não quer ser interrompida.

- Bobagem, vamos logo! – Eu disse jogando a jaqueta do James para ele e fazendo sinal para que ele me seguisse.

- Olha, é serio Pads. Deveríamos esperar ela voltar. É só o segundo encontro deles, acho que não vão virar a noite nem nada.

- Segundo encontro? Como até você sabe disso e eu não?

- A Lily contou pro Remus que me contou. Você sabe que o Remus me fala tudo que a Lily diz para ele.

- Pena que ela não fala nada sobre você, não é? – Foi ridículo o meu ultimo comentário. O suficiente para deixar o James pra baixo. Não conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo mais estava de mau humor. Sai do quarto batendo a porta.

_**Lílian**_

Era muito bom ter o Remus de volta e não ter mais que ficar passando poção regenerativa no corpo perfeito do James. Sério! Era mesmo! Pelo menos a parte de ter o Remus de volta.

Só consegui para de pensar no corpo perfeito do James quando o Sirius desceu correndo do dormitório saindo pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

- Onde ele vai essa hora? – Eu perguntei para o Remus que anotava alguma coisa no pergaminho.

- Acho que vai atrás da Marlene.

- Mas por que? Eu disse que ela estava em um encontro. – Eu disse já me levantando.

Mas antes que o Remus dissesse mais alguma coisa o James apareceu pela escada do dormitório masculino.

- O Sirius vai estragar o encontro da Marlene.

- Mas por que? – Eu perguntei..

- Acho que ele gosta dela Lily. – Disse o James desanimado. Ele só podia estar brincando não é? O Sirius não gostava de ninguém, ficava com as meninas só como passatempo, mas ele não magoaria a Marlene, eles eram amigos.

- Ele não gosta dela. Eu saberia se gostasse. – Eu disse indo em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda, mas o James me segurou pelo braço.

- Não, não saberia. Acredite. – Ele disse me soltando e saindo.

Eu o segui.

- James? – Ele me ignorou. – O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? Não vai falar comigo?

- Olha Lily, deixa eu resolver isso com o Sirius, volta pro salão comunal com o Remus. – Ele me disse tentando ficar calmo.

- Eu não posso ir com você? – eu perguntei fazendo beicinho. Ninguém resistia ao meu beicinho. Então ele cedeu:

- Ta bom, mas depois você vai ter que dar uma volta comigo.

Depois de subir uma vida de escadas eu já não me agüentava em pé, vimos o Sirius atrás de uma estátua grande que eu não consegue identificar direito o que era por causa da falta de claridade. Aquele era realmente um lugar propício para um encontro. Nos juntamos a ele e como o James tinha fôlego ainda, não sei como, tentou convencê-lo a descer.

- Serio Pads, a Lene gosta dele, nós não deveríamos fazer isso com ela.- Ele disse para o Sirius que olhava mais adiante no corredor onde estava o feliz casal. Por algum motivo isso me deu náuseas.

- Eu sei Prongs, amanha falamos com ela. – Ele disse saindo de fininho e voltando pra maldita escada. Ótimo, agora eu teria que descer tudo de novo, não deveria mesmo ter insistido tanto para vir.

- Vamos Lily, descer é mais fácil. – Sussurrou o James bem pertinho no meu ouvido. Me arrepiei inteira. – Ou poderíamos ficar aqui. O que você acha? – Todas as visões do seu corpo perfeito voltaram pra minha cabeça e eu usei toda a força de vontade que eu tinha pra me levantar e voltar pra escada. Ele sorriu, pois percebeu a minha exitação.

- Poderíamos dar aquela volta agora. – Ele disse me puxando para uma passagem secreta lateral da escada. Legal, tinha uma passagem e ele me fez subir 4 andares correndo.

_**Sirius**_

Quando cheguei ao corredor onde a Lene estava fiquei surpreso ao ver que eles estava se divertindo. Ela gostava mesmo dele então? Só podia torcer para que ele não fosse um babaca com ela. Ela não merecia outro babaca.

Era noite de sexta e eu precisava me divertir, decidi ir em busca de um encontro rápido pelo castelo. As meninas já deveriam estar em seus respectivos salões comunais então para não ter muito trabalho em ter que invadir o salão de outra casa. Optei por uma Gryffindor mesmo. Já sabia até quem seria e por sorte quando atravessei o quadro da mulher gorda ela já estava lá _esperando pelo cara que ia fazer ela esquecer todos os outros caras da sua vida_.

- Oi Amber. – Eu disse enquanto me sentava ao seu lado, numa roda cheia de meninas e em seguida a beijei, desacaradamente. Mas ela deu um tapa muito bem estralado na minha cara.

- Por que fez isso? - Ela me perguntou nervosa.

- Porque hoje eu percebi que estou apaixonado por você. – Era apenas uma mentirinha saudável. Não sabia se ela ia cair até suas amigas fazerem um coro de "ownnn". Nem sequer esperei uma resposta, peguei sua mão e a levei para uma escada que dava para o topo de uma torre baixa com vista para as estufas, não era o lugar mais bonito do castelo, mas era o mais cheiroso.

Foi difícil acreditar que uma das meninas mais bonitas da Gryffindor era virgem, mas era bom saber que ela sempre quis perder com um cara especial e que por sorte eu era o seu amor platônico desde o primeiro ano, quando alguns Slytherins zombavam dela por ser filha de trouxas e eu a defendi. Eu me lembrei parcialmente da história, mas não contei pra ela que estava envolvido só porque o meu irmão idiota também estava.

Decidi que não tinha problema em dar um tempo com ela, já que ela havia se dedicado tanto na noite passada. Alem disso ela era bonita: tinha um corpão, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e não tinha fama de vadia.

- Vamos para o dormitório? – Eu perguntei assim que ela acordou.

- Olha, você ainda está aqui. Diz a lenda que você some antes delas acordarem. – Ela me disse enquanto sorria. Garota esperta, já conhece os riscos.

- Eu não vou sumir. – Disse enquanto a beijava mais uma vez.

Não havia amanhecido ainda, mas mesmo assim era bom voltar e dormir em uma cama de verdade, mas foi ai que eu me lembrei:

- Tem planos para amanha? – Eu perguntei pra ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Não, por que?

- Estaria interessada em fazer uma loucura?

- Fala! – Ela disse já empolgada.

- Vamos fugir do castelo amanha a noite para ir em uma festival em uma cidade perto de Hogsmead, é arriscado, mas ninguém vai perceber que saímos.

- Quem vai?

- Eu, você, o James, o Remus, o Peter e mais umas 3 amigas suas? – Eu precisava que ela conseguisse mais 3 garotas. Pro James e o Remus era fácil, muitas garotas estavam esperando a oportunidade de fazer uma loucura com eles, mas o Peter já era bem mais anti social.

- Eu topo! E já sei bem que amigas levar. – Ela disse sorrindo e se levantando.

_**Lílian**_

Minhas pernas doíam absurdamente, eu não agüentava mais nenhum passo, então desabei no chão.

- O que foi Lily? Você não pode já estar cansada? – Me disse o James chato.

- Mas eu estou, isso já foi mais que uma volta foi uma excursão pelo castelo inteiro. – Eu disse irritada.

- Mas não acabou ainda, nem chegamos ao lugar que eu queria te mostrar. – Ele disse tentando me animar.

- Eu não vou dar mais nenhum um passo. – Disse objetiva.

- Ta bom vai, sobe ai. – Ele disse se inclinando para que eu subisse em suas costas.

- Você só pode estar brincando, você não me agüenta e já deveria estar cansado.- Eu disse incrédula.

- Eu não te agüento? Eu acho que te agüentaria fácil a noite inteira. – Ele disse tentando parecer malicioso.

Eu acabei subindo nas costas dele e ele andou mais alguns minutos no corredor onde estávamos. Assim que alcançamos uma porta enorme de madeira ele me colocou no chão e foi para a parede do lado da fechadura, bateu em algumas pedras e a porta destrancou.

Nunca tinha entrado naquela sala, nem sabia exatamente onde estávamos, mas eu também não conhecia o castelo inteiro e nem tinha um mapa completo dele. A primeira coisa que vi foi uma arvore. Era muito estranho ter uma arvore daquele tamanho dentro de uma sala de Hogwarts, na verdade estava mais para salão. Assim que a porta se fechou as luzes dos candelabros se acenderam e pude ver que o chão era de pedra, e bem no centro havia uma piscina onde no meio estavam as raízes da arvore. Deveria ser uma arvore bastante forte para ter suas raízes entre pedras.

- Que arvore é essa? – Eu perguntei sem desviar o olhar.

- Eu não faço idéia Lily, descobrimos essa sala a dois dias, mas nem tivemos tempo descobrir. – Ele disse encostando-se a um dos pilares, e eu o acompanhei com o olhar, então percebi como o teto daquele lugar era alto e quando voltei a olhar ao redor percebi que diversas plantas estavam crescendo pela sala, tanto flores como ervas.

- Alguém esta cultivando isso aqui. – Eu disse distraída.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Porque essa sala esta toda enfeitiçada, Não é possível plantas assim existirem dentro do castelo.

- Quem você acha que criou esse lugar?

- Eu não sei, mas com certeza vai voltar não vai? Se ele esta se dando ao trabalho de plantar tudo isso, acho que vai querer colher.

- Você deve estar certa. Mas você na imagina porque eu te mostrei esse lugar?

- Porque eu sou inteligente o suficiente para descobrir o que vocês não descobriram?

- É, por outro motivo também. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim com aquele sorriso que incapacitava as minhas pernas.

- Qual o outro motivo? – Não sei como tive coragem pra perguntar.

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso colocou a mão esquerda na minha cintura me trazendo pra mais perto e a direita na minha nuca aproximando o meu rosto. Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo mais não consegui acreditar e quando ele me beijou eu simplesmente não consegui pensar em mais nada. Não percebi quanto tempo ficamos naquele beijo, mas de alguma forma eu o interrompi.

- Tenho que ir. – Eu disse enquanto corria de volta para o dormitório. Ele não tentou me seguir, aparentemente estava tão entorpecido quanto eu.

_**Sirius**_

Quando acordei o James já havia voltado de sua noitada e ainda estava dormindo, então tomei banho e peguei o mapa. A Amber já me esperava no salão como havíamos combinado.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse e em seguida dei um beijo nela.

- Bom dia. - Ela disse corada. – Falei com as meninas, duas delas toparam.

- Remus e James?

- É, acho que o Peter vai ficar sem par afinal.

- Não tem problema. Vamos? – Eu disse oferecendo a minha mão e ela pareceu surpresa.

Quando entramos no salão principal de mãos dadas, todos ficaram olhando. Ninguém acreditava que eu poderia ter uma namorada. Fiquei tão ofendido e puxei a Amber e dei um beijo cinematográfico nela. Agora sim todos podem ficar chocados. Idiotas!

Sentamos perto do Remus e da Marlene.

- A Lily e o James estão dormindo ainda? Eles voltaram tarde hein, é suspeito. – Eu disse para o Remus.

- A Lily não esta dormindo. Esta só acertando umas coisas pra essa noite. – Disse a Marlene sem nem me olhar.

- E eu posso saber o que vocês pretendem fazer essa noite?

- Vocês não estão convidados Sirius. – Ela disse com aquele sorriso lindo de ''. É claro que a curiosidade estava me consumindo.

- Mas eu só..

- Pra que você quer saber? Vamos nos divertir muito mais. – Disse a Amber olhando secamente para a Lene. Em seguida a Lene se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- O que elas vão fazer? – Eu perguntei baixo o suficiente para apenas o Remus ouvir.

- Acho que elas vão ao festival de primavera que vai ter naquela vila perto de Hogsmead.

- Hum, interessante.

- Ah, é? Por que? – Ele me perguntou curioso.

- Porque nós também vamos!

Ele ficou em cima do muro no começo, mas logo cedeu. No fundo eu sabia que ele queria ir e acredite, o risco de sermos pego era zero. Ele sabia disso.

Uns 20 minutos depois o Prongs apareceu para o café.

- Vocês viram a Lily?

- A perseguição vai começar logo cedo é? – Eu disse pra ele.

- Preciso falar com ela.

- Acho que você vai vê-la muito essa noite, vamos ao festival de Flowerfild e parece que ela também vai. – O Remus disse para o Prongs, que abriu um sorriso tão grande que eu não tive coragem de dizer pra ele que eles já tinham encontros para o festival. Mas por outro lado causar um pouquinho de ciúmes na Evans não faria nenhum mau.

_**Lílian**_

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Se ainda fosse por causa dos marotos ainda dava pra entender um plano tão inconseqüente, mas vindo da Marlene...ela estava mesmo passando muito tempo com o Sirius ultimamente. Mas ao que parece ela estava querendo que tudo desse certo entre ela e o David. Essa era a parte boa, porque ele era um cara legal. A parte ruim é que eu teria que fazer companhia pro Viktor. Não era um encontro! Eu precisei deixar isso muito claro.

- Vamos mesmo fazer isso? – Ela estava insegura.

- Você gosta mesmo dele. – Eu perguntei

- Gosto.

- O que vale o preço sempre vale a briga. – Eu disse sorrindo, mas por algum motivo ela não ficou tão confiante como eu planejava.

Estávamos no nosso dormitório, a Marlene escolhendo uma roupa para o encontro dela e eu queimando alguns cartões postais que o meu pai havia me enviado. Ele estava viajando demais, de novo. A porta se abriu e a minha salvação entrou com seu lindo sorriso.

- O que vocês farão essa noite?

- Vamos sair, você vem com a gente né? – Eu perguntei semi desesperada.

- Ta bom! – Ela respondeu animada enquanto a Marlene simplesmente ria.

Passamos a tarde no dormitório como planejamos. Assim teríamos tempo para os preparativos da noite. Mas tarde descemos para o jantar e os marotos já estavam lá, mas preferimos nos sentar longe deles, perto da ponta da mesa. Mesmo assim o Potter veio me incomodar, isso é de lei.

- Noite linda não é Lily? – Ele disse sentando ao meu lado. – Não gostaria de dar mais uma volta?

- Cai fora daqui James. – Eu disse já irritada.

- Eu já vou, mas antes queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Não era assim que eu quero que as coisas sejam. – Ele disse e antes de se levantar me deu um beijo na bochecha. E eu o ignorei a partir daí. Por algum motivo a Emmy e a Lene não disseram nada, acho que elas perceberam que aquele assunto me aborrecia e de qualquer forma foi só um beijo e eu não precisava contar de todos os beijos para elas.

Assim que voltamos para o dormitório a Lene foi tomar banho e eu e a Emmy fomos escolher a nossa roupa. Duas horas depois estávamos todas prontas pra sair. Muito bem vestidas, eu estava de calça jeans e bota de cano alto e salto baixo, uma blusinha verde justa que ia até o quadril, a Lene estava de jeans e sandália, um absurdo na minha opinião, já que teríamos que andar, uma bata larguinha que deixava a mostra um ombro e a Emmy estava com uma legging preta, uma bota de camurça e um vestidinho rosa. Pegamos a capa e descemos para os calabouços, era lá a saída mais segura para Hogsmead já que por algum motivo a passagem que dava pra a Dedosdemel estava bloqueada.

Uma vez em Hogsmead, tínhamos que atravessar o vilarejo sem sermos vistas e encontrar os meninos na estação de trem.

Quando chegamos, eles já estavam lá e o trem também. Sentamos no ultimo vagão e esperamos a partida.

_**Sirius**_

Quase chegamos atrasados a estação de trem, as meninas demoraram demais pra ser arrumar e ainda por cima estavam de salto, andavam devagar também.

Entramos no primeiro vagão, não era um trem muito grande, tinha apenas três vagões, mas estávamos tão atrasado e elas tão cansadas que nem tivemos como escolher. Felizmente estava vazio. Os professores podiam ir para Hogsmead todos os sábado então os alunos tinham medo de serem pegos no vilarejo.

- Quantas estações são? – Perguntou a Melissa, suposto par do James.

- É a primeira. – Respondeu o Remus

Não demorou muito, em quinze minutos estávamos em Flowersfild, claro que as meninas ficaram encantadas com o vilarejo das flores no primeiro dia de primavera, tinham luzes mágicas por toda a parte.

- Esse lugar é incrível Sirius!- Disse a Amber com os olhos brilhando.

Foi bem nesse exato momento, na saída da estação de trem que encontramos a Marlene, a Lílian a e Emmeline, acompanhadas pelo nerd que não sabia beber e mais um aluno da Hufflepuff que eu não conhecia. Foi muito pior do que eu imaginava, pois elas não sabiam que estaríamos lá e muito menos, que estaríamos acompanhados. E o James não sabia que a Lily estava com o Viktor. Eu previ um barraco, que felizmente não aconteceu. Lene e as outras seguiram adiante entrando na vila. Entramos em seguida, mas fomos para o outro lado.

- Pads! Primeiro você não disse que traria mais amigas e depois você não disse que a Lily tinha um encontro com aquele nerd! – O Prongs me puxou de canto pra chamar a minha atenção.

- Eu não sabia que a Lily ia vir com o nerd! – Tentei me explicar.

- Então por que você convidou as amigas da Amber?

- Eu só acho que você deveria esquecer esse capricho idiota e seguir em frente!

- Agora eu sei porque a Lily não acredita que eu gosto dela, nem meu melhor amigo acredita. – Ele disse já se afastando. Eu estava com o dom de dizer a coisa errada ultimamente. Quando tentei segui-lo, a Melissa me impediu:

- Pode deixar que eu trago ele de volta. – Ela disse já indo atrás do James.

- Acho que eles não vão voltar. – Disse a Amber no meu ouvido. Às vezes eu não queria estar com ela.

- Vou falar com o Remus, esperem naquele banco, vamos trazer alguma bebida. – Eu disse apontando para uns banquinhos da praça. Puxei o Remus comigo até uma barraca onde estavam vendendo uns sucos muito coloridos, praticamente florescentes à noite.

- Acho que eu fiz besteira, de novo. – Eu confessei meio sem jeito.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Talvez eu tenha dito pro James esquecer a Lily porque ela era só um capricho.

- Pads! A essa altura do campeonato você já deveria saber. Ele gosta mesmo dela. - Ele disse parecendo um pai que repreende o filho por ter feito algo errado.

- É só que eu não entendo isso. Ela o odeia e mesmo assim ele continua correndo atrás dela. Parece mais um feitiço.

- Acontece que isso não pra se entender e sim pra sentir, um dia você vai sentir por uma garota o que o James sente pela Lily e tudo vai fazer sentindo na sua cabeça você vai ver. Agora vai atrás dele resolver isso que eu levo o suco pras meninas. – Ele disse enquanto escolhia um suco.

_**Lilian**_

Agora eu entendi o que ele quis dizer no jantar, quando disse "Não era assim que eu quero que as coisas sejam". Ele não me queria mais, já tinha até uma namorada nova, ele só queria a minha amizade. Isso era perfeito não era? Ele ia me deixar em paz. Eu poderia ser amiga dele, já tinha aceitado pra mim mesma que no fundo ele era uma boa pessoa.

- Quer comer alguma coisa Lily? – Me perguntou o chato do Viktor.

- Não obrigada. – Eu respondi simpática. – Vamos ver ali Emmy? – Nem esperei ela responder, a puxei pra perto de uma barraca que vendia alguns perfumes de flores.

Tentava escolher algum enquanto a Emmy fazia o mesmo, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Aquela situação estranha na estação de trem não saia da minha cabeça.

- Lily, podemos conversar? – Me disse o James aparecendo de algum lugar. Merlim, eu estava realmente distraída.

- Claro James, o que foi? – Eu perguntei simpática e percebi que ele estranhou. – Espera! Me fala primeiro se esse cheiro é bom! – Eu disse tirando a tampa de um dos perfumes de lírio e praticamente enfiando no nariz dele.

- É sim Lily, muito bom. – Ele disse mais animado.

- Que bom, porque eu acho que vou comprar . - Eu disse sorrindo. – Mas o que você queria conversar mesmo?

- Vamos comprar uns doces? – Ele disse apontando para uma barraca de doces.

- A proposta é realmente encantadora. – Eu disse sem desviar os olhos do chocolate. – Mas cadê os seus amigos? – Eu disse me voltando pra ele ansiosa.

- Eu não sei. – Ele respondeu meio bravo?

- Então vamos! – Eu disse apressada. Aqueles chocolates já me esperaram demais. – Emmy, vamos comprar chocolates, vem com a gente?

- Ta bom. – Ela respondeu animada. Era incrível acreditar que a Emmy não estava toda estressada por estar fazendo uma coisa ilegal.

Uma vez na barraca de chocolate, fizemos a festa. Na verdade, acabamos com a festa de todos que poderiam querer comprar chocolates já que compramos tudo. Doces nunca são demais, certo?

- Nós poderíamos ir naquelas barraquinhas de jóias né? – Disse a Emmy olhando para o outro lado da praça. – Ouvi dizer que as jóias feitas aqui são lindas.

- Eu topo fácil! – Disse animada.

- Ah jóias? – Disse o James fazendo careta. – Não é bem a minha praia.

- Para de ser chato, vamos vai? – Eu sabia que ele estava brincando, pois já estava sorrindo de novo.

- Acho que ele não quer ir Evans, você não ouviu ele dizer? – Quando me virei meu sangue ferveu, Era a Melissa.

- Eu tava brincando Mel, realmente não me importo em...

- Ótimo! Então vamos comigo. – Ela disse se pendurando no braço do James

- Mel, eu...

- Vai com ela James, eu não ligo. – Eu disse interrompendo ele também. – Nos vemos depois. – Eu disse puxando a Emmy.

_**Sirius**_

O James iria me matar, isso era tão obvio. Então eu considerava esta uma das maiores provas de amizade do mundo inteiro, pois mesmo assim eu estava à procura dele. Com o passar do tempo aprendi que só havia uma forma inteligente de procurar pelo James, era indo atrás da Lílian, e era sempre ai que eu caia em um impasse, pois se ela estivesse com a Marlene, estaria em alguma loja de roupas ou de sapatos, mas como a Marlene estava num encontro, a Lily só podia estar em uma barraca de doces, então eu fui até uma das barracas de doces e comprovei que estava certo: a barraca havia sido saqueada por uma ruiva esfomeada. Agora que eu não sabia mais onde a Lily poderia estar eu só podia contar com o destino pra me ajudar. Mas pra variar como o destino nunca me ajuda, só me prega peças eu encontrei a Marlene e o "amigo" dela praticamente se devorando em baixo de uma arvore. Decidi esperar até o James voltar ou até que a Mel o trouxesse de volta, ai pediria desculpas, ou faria o que fosse necessário para ele me desculpar.

- Sirius? – Seria o destino tentando se redimir por todos esses anos?

- Lily, onde está o James? – Eu perguntei de uma forma um pouco desesperada.

- Ali, com a Melissa. – Ela disse apontando para um casal que parecia estar brigando.

- Ah, ok. Obrigada. – Eu disse já me despedindo e indo em direção ao meu amigo enfurecido.

- Mel, poderia me deixar conversar com o James uns minutinhos? Fique com as meninas perto da barraca de sucos, já vamos para lá.

- Ta bom. – Ela disse se afastando muito irritada, a briga deve ter sido feia.

- Desculpa ta? Você pode achar que eu estou dizendo isso da boca pra fora, mas eu acho que entendo como você se sente em relação à Lílian e não vou mais dizer pra você desistir dela porque eu também posso imaginar como você se sentiria de perder uma pessoa que significa isso tudo pra você. – Eu disse tudo de uma vez e esperei pela reação dele.

- Você não perdeu a Marlene. – Eu não sabia onde ele queria chegar.

- Olha, eu não gosto da Marlene dessa forma ta bom? E não estamos falando dos meus sentimentos e sim dos meus sentimentos hipotéticos.

- Ta bom, como você quiser Pads. Agora me ajuda a achar a Lily. Acho que ela foi para as barracas de lá. – Ele disse apontando algumas barracas que ficavam perto de um laguinho.

- O Remus vai nos matar. – Eu disse apenas lembrando que deixei as meninas chatas com ele.

- Então vamos levar um presentinho pra ele. – Disse o James enquanto apontava para a Emmy.

A idéia era excelente, porém o nosso plano perfeito foi atrapalhado pelo nerd do Viktor que insistia seguir a ruiva por toda parte que ela fosse. Como a culpa de tudo aquilo era minha, eu teria que me redimir, então faria as honras. Não era a primeira vez que azarávamos um cara que estivesse dando em cima da Lily, na verdade com o passar do tempo acabou ficando bem divertido.

- Prometo que não vou machucá-lo muito. – Eu disse sorrindo em direção ao nerd.

- Não se preocupe com isso, tenho que certeza que ninguém vai dar falta de mais um nerd em Hogwarts.


	10. Cap10: Break

**Break**

_**Lílian**_

As jóias de Flowerfild eram absurdamente lindas. E não era do tipo caras, eram feitas com pedras coloridas das minas da cidade, mas todas vinham em arranjos florais. Eu tinha um problema crítico de indecisão, pois tinha que observar uma coisa muito antes de comprar. - O que você acha deste Lily? – Me perguntou a Emmy me mostrando um anel lindo com um quartzo com de rosa.

- Uma gracinha. – Eu disse. – Vamos levar este aqui para a Lene? – eu perguntei mostrando um com a pedra azul. – É da cor dos olhos dela.

- Claro! Mas podemos ir comer agora? Eu to com muita fome. – Ela disse enquanto eu me virava pra pagar as compras, mas assim que acertei com o vendedor ela já não estava mais lá.

- Emmy? – Eu disse olhando para os lados. Droga!

Passei um bom tempo rodando pelas barracas de jóias, até ter certeza de que ela não estava mais por lá, já estava me virando pra procurar uma barraca de comida quando esbarrei em alguém:

- Lily! Por que está aqui sozinha. – Me perguntou o Viktor.

- Me perdi da Emmy, preciso encontrá-la.- Eu disse olhando pros lados.

- Oi, Lily! Viktor! Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando. – Disse o James que apareceu novamente de algum lugar com o Sirius.

- Onde está a Emmy? – Me perguntou o Sirius.

- Não sei, me perdi dela. – Percebi que eles trocaram um olhar serio. – Preciso procurá-la. Ela disse que queria comer alguma coisa então deve estar em uma daquelas barracas com comida.

- Ótimo! Eu também estou com fome. Vou com você. – Disse o James já me puxando para um lado.

- Então eu e o Viktor vamos para aquele lado ali. – Disse o Sirius, mas eu nem dei atenção para o esqueminha deles dois. Estava na cara que eles iam aprontar alguma coisa mais eu precisava achar a Emmy.

Rodamos alguns minutos entre as barracas de comida e nada.

- Onde será que ela esta? – Eu disse quase chorando.

- Calma Lily, esse lugar não é tão grande, se continuarmos a procurar uma hora vamos acha. – Disse o James tentando me acalmar.

- Mas esta começando a encher James e se você não percebeu estamos todos separados. Até conseguirmos reunir todo mundo vai estar absurdamente tarde pra voltar pro castelo. – Eu disse de uma vez sem parar pra tomar fôlego.

- Vamos começar a reunir todo mundo então. – Ele disse pegando na minha mão e me puxando para perto de uma barraca de jogos. Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para as nossas mãos juntas, deve ter adivinhado que eu estava achando aquilo estranho.- É pra nós dois não nos perdermos. – Ele disse sorrindo e eu quase perdi o fôlego.

- Você não disse que sempre consegue me achar?

- Mas não é por isso que eu vou te perder. – Ele disse me deixando sem palavras.

_**Sirius**_

Eu tinha que agir rápido, pois logo teríamos que voltar para o castelo. Será que dariam falta do Viktorzinho em Hogwarts amanhã? Assim que nos distanciamos do James e da Lily eu levei o nerd em direção a uma parte do festival mais afastada, quase entrando na floresta.

- Por que viemos até aqui? – Ele me perguntou todo confuso.

- Na verdade, eu queria falar com você em particular Viktor. – Eu disse serio. Pela cara dele deu pra ver que ele estava assustado. – Você deve ter ouvido uma historia de que a Lily é amaldiçoada, certo?

- Toda a escola sabe que o Potter inventou isso pra afastar os garotos dela. – Ele disse parecendo nervoso.

- Você tem certeza Viktor? Tem certeza que é isso mesmo? – Eu disse me aproximando.

- Te-tenho. Ela mesma me contou.

- Porque se ela fosse amaldiçoada ela contaria certo? – eu disse em tom sarcástico. – Assim você poderia espalhar para a escola toda e ela seria expulsa.

- Sei o que esta tentando fazer Black!

- Percebeu que ela esta sempre fugindo do James? Nenhuma garota evita tanto o James, você sabe. Ela também nunca ficou sozinha com você ficou? Não arruma sempre um motivo pra escapar? – Pareceu que ele estava comprando a minha mentira, era burro demais para um nerd. – Ela vai te machucar e sabe disso. Sabe que se ela machucar mais alguém vai ser expulsa.

- Essa é pior historia de terror que eu já ouvi na vida Bla...o que você quer dizer com _mais alguém_?

- Você nunca ficou sabendo do ex-namorado dela? – Eu perguntei com toda a minha inocência.

- Ela não tem nenhum ex-namorado. O Potter afastava todos os garotos dela.

- Nãooo, ele não era de Hogwarts. Ele é trouxa, ou melhor, era...

- Chega! Eu não acredito em nada do que você esta dizendo.

- Ok! Você quem sabe... – Eu disse enquanto me dirigia de volta para o festival, deixando ele ali sozinho pensando. Assim que ele me perdeu de vista me escondi atrás de uma arvore e coloquei a capa da invisibilidade.

- Confundo. – Hora de assustar de verdade.

Tentei terminar o serviço o mais rápido que consegui e voltei para onde o Remus estava com as garotas.

- Onde você estava? – Ele me perguntou serio. – Acho que essas bebidas aqui do festival estava batizadas. – Ele contou apontando para as meninas que riam histericamente.

- Droga! Mais essa agora.. – Eu disse já antecipando uma desgraça.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou agora preocupado.

- A Emmy se perdeu de nós. – A preocupação no rosto do Remus era muito evidente.- O James e a Lily estão procurando por ela, já devem ter encontrado.

- Vamos ajudá-los! Pergunta pro James onde ele está.

- Mas e elas? – Eu disse apontando para as bêbadas.

- Vamos encontrar a Marlene e pedir pra ela levar as meninas de volta para o castelo.

- Ótima idéia! Eu falo com a Lene e você com o James. – Eu disse passando o espelho pra ele.

_**Lílian**_

Eu já estava cansada de rodar entre as barraquinhas de comida, ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Ela não esta aqui. – Eu disse finalmente. – Já são quase 2 da manhã! O ultimo trem passa em meia hora! – Eu estava em pânico e já estava me falando ar. Será que eu tinha asma?

- Calma Lílian! Fica calma, nós vamos achá-la. – Ele disse tentando me acalmar. O que foi totalmente inútil, devo dizer.

- Como você pode saber disso? Você não sabe! – Eu disse puxando a minha mão e me afastando para outra direção. Percebi que ele me seguiu, o que me fez pensar em como ele conseguia ficar sempre calmo. Isso era irritante.

- James! – Eu ouvi a voz do Remus mais não sabia da onde vinha. Comecei a olhar ao redor mais ele não estava por perto. Então percebi que James se afastou de mim, me deu as costas e retirou alguma coisa do bolso. Ele percebeu quando eu me aproximei e guardou novamente o pequeno artefato que havia retirado do bolso.

- Venha! Temos que nos reunir. – ele disse me puxando pela mão novamente, só que dessa vez ele segurava com mais força, acho que estava pensando que eu tentaria me soltar novamente. Eu não conseguiria nem se quisesse, estava começando a machucar.

- Como vamos saber onde encontrar os outros? – Eu perguntei olhando pra ele.

- Nós marcamos um ponto de encontro. – Ele respondeu sem me olhar. – Caso acontecesse um desencontro como esse.

- Então foi antes de vir pro festival? – Eu perguntei mais ele não respondeu.

- O Remus esta ali, olha.

- E a sua acompanhante esta ali. – Eu disse tentando segurar o riso. – Parece que ela bebeu demais.

- Bom saber que você esta preocupada com ela, mas vamos tentar achar a Emmy ta bom? O Remus parece estar mesmo preocupado. – Ele disse todo serio.

- O que aconteceu? – O Remus me perguntou serio como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Eu me virei pra pagar a conta por 2 minutos e ela sumiu. Disse que estava com fome, mas procuramos em todas as barracas que vendem comida e ela não estava por lá. Nem naquelas 4 ali que vendem jóias. Acho que ela não deve ter ido para aquelas de jogos ali...não sei mais onde procurar.

- Pra onde ela iria se ela se perdesse Lily? – O Remus perguntou mais para ele mesmo.

- Onde esta o Sirius? – James demorou para perceber a ausência do amigo.

- Foi pedir para a Marlene e para o David levarem as meninas de volta para o castelo. – Senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha assim que essas palavras saíram da boca do Remus. Felizmente o James viu o medo nos meus olhos.

- Eu vou atrás dele! – Ele disse soltando a minha mão, o que fez com que o meu sangue voltasse a circular naquela área. E foi na direção onde a Marlene e o David ficaram namorando.

- O Viktor não estava com você Lily? – Aquela pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Onde ele estava mesmo? Não era com o Sirius?

- Acho que ele se perdeu também! Vou atrás dele e volto pra cá em 15 minutos. – Não esperei a resposta do Remus, precisava achar aquele chato rápido.

_**Sirius**_

Já estava avistando o meu alvo e me preparando para atacar. Felizmente eles estavam só conversando, ver a Marlene beijando ele não era muito agradável. Assim que dei o primeiro passo em direção a eles, fui surpreendido.

- Sirius!

- O que foi? – eu perguntei bravo olhando pra trás. – Hey Prongs, dei um jeito no Ravenclaw lá, agora só falta este aqui. – Eu disse apontando para o casal debaixo da arvore.

- Por que você que fazer isso? Você não gosta dela não é mesmo. – Eu sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

- Não tenho nada contra ele, só percebi que gosto de azarar Ravenclaws. – Foi a resposta mais diplomática que consegui no momento.

- Vamos tentar pedir gentilmente vai. – Ele disse indo em direção a árvore.

A Marlene não ficou nada feliz com o rumo das coisas, mas a insatisfação do Ravenclaw valeu a noite, já que era raro eles fazerem alguma coisa ilegal, como fugir do castelo.

- Por que eu deveria levar esse bando de bêbadas para o castelo em vez de procurar a Emmy? Ela é minha amiga, e veio comigo. Então eu deveria ficar enquanto vocês cuidam das suas acompanhantes. – Disse a Marlene toda nervosa.

- Quais as chances do James deixar a Lily sozinha, digo apenas com você procurando a Emmy que esta sozinha em um vilarejo bruxo totalmente desconhecido por vocês? – Eu disse tentando não parecer nervoso. A minha calma era o meu charme.

- E por que eu tenho que cuidar das bêbadas? Elas não são minha responsabilidade. – Ela disse apontando para as meninas semiconscientes.

- Elas precisam voltar para o castelo Lene, ou vão saber que saímos e seremos todos expulsos. – Disse o Moony assim que nos aproximamos.

- Moony, cadê a Lílian? – Perguntou o James olhando para os lados.

- Ela foi atrás do Viktor. Disse que voltava em 15 minutos, mas já se passaram 10.

Na troca de olhares entre os três só se viu desespero. Jamais acharíamos as duas e recolheríamos o nerd que eu deixei vagando pela floresta. Se ele não estivesse no castelo amanha com a gente, estaríamos todos ferrados. O plano no geral era bom, mas o timing nem tanto...

Nem nos preocupamos de nos despedir da Marlene, corremos até onde calculamos ser o centro do festival.

- Certo precisamos de um plano. – Disse o James. – Você já deve ter mapiado o lugar todo na sua cabeça Moony.

- Sim, pela logística desse lugar, aquela região seria a área para alimentação. – Ele disse apontando para o leste da praça. – Ali no plano, seria para os jogos e ali mais próximo das casas as barracas de comercio. A Lily disse que vocês procuraram ali e ali. – Ele disse apontando os lugares onde estávamos. - Então a Emmy só pode estar ali. Ele disse apontando a primeira barraca de sucos.

- Por que acha que ela esta por ali? – Eu perguntei nem tão surpreso, o Moony era um gênio.

- Acho que quando ela se perdeu, voltou para um lugar onde poderíamos encontrá-la, ou seja, um lugar que conhecíamos.

- E como sabe que ela esta esperando lá? – Foi a vez do James perguntar.

- Porque ela esperaria que a Lily ou a Lene a encontrasse. – Ele disse já se adiantando.

- Vou buscá-la e vocês buscam a Lily e o Viktor, ou o que sobrou dele. – Ele disse com um sorriso de canto.- O ultimo trem sai em 10 minutos, é melhor vocês correrem porque eu acho que não consigo segurar ele muito tempo.

_**Lílian**_

O meu tempo estava acabando e eu não conseguia encontrar o Viktor em lugar nenhum. Eu havia seguido o caminho que ele fez com o Sirius mais não dava em lugar nenhum, era só a entrada da floresta. Foi então que a luz veio, agora era obvio o esqueminha deles. Senti pena pelo Viktor e corri em direção a floresta o mais rápido que consegui.

Mal adentrei e fui atacada, fiquei chocada ao ver que foi pela varinha do Viktor.

- Por que você fez isso? – Eu perguntei tentando me levantar, mas estava doendo demais.

- Fica longe de mim. – Ele disse com a varinha ainda em punho. Eu não podia usar magia fora do castelo e o meu tempo estava acabando.

- Viktor o que você esta fazendo? Eu não vou te machucar, nem posso. Não posso usar magia fora de Hogwarts.

- Eu sei da sua maldição Lily, sei o que você fez com o seu ex-namorado.

- Que ex-namorado? Você sabe que essa maldição é uma mentira dos marotos. – Eu disse, agora com medo porque ele levantou a varinha mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou cair nessa Lílian.- Ele disse antes de me atacar novamente. Agora eu tinha certeza de que não conseguiria me levantar tão facilmente. Mas é claro, esse era o menor dos meus problemas, já que ele se preparava para mais uma azaração.

- Immobilus! – Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz ao ouvir a voz do Potter como agora. – Lily! O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou enquanto me ajuda a levantar, carregando a maior parte do meu peso, claro.

- O que você fizeram com ele? Ele não pode ser tão idiota pra acreditar nessa historia de maldição ainda!. – Eu disse extremamente brava.

- Ele esta um pouco confuso Lily. Desculpa por isso.- Ele disse sincero, mas isso não diminuiu a minha raiva e nem a dor que eu estava sentindo por todo o corpo. – O Sirius vai levar ele de volta pro castelo, não se preocupe.

Quando me virei pude observar que Sirius usou algum feitiço para que o Viktor dormisse, mas por mais que o Sirius fosse forte, jamais conseguiria carregar o Viktor de volta para o castelo.

- Duvido que nós cheguemos a tempo de pegar o trem Potter, imagine eles. Melhor você ajudar o Sirius, eu vou tentar ir sozinha.

- Você não consegue andar sozinha e o Remus vai segurar o trem por um tempinho. Sirius vai levar o Viktor para o castelo de outra forma, não se preocupe.

- Eu não confio em você. – Sei que o que disse foi cruel pela cara que ele fez, mas foi sincero. Quando eu tentei me soltar dele, ele me segurou e empunhou novamente a varinha.

- Desculpa Lily. – Foi tudo o que eu ouvi antes de apagar.

Quando acordei já era manhã de domingo e cada centímetro do meu corpo doía. A Emmy estava de ressaca, aquele suco do festival era aparentemente um tipo de néctar alcoólico, isso explicou o fato das meninas que foram com os marotos terem passado tão mal. Resolvi descer com a Marlene para tomar café já que a Emmy não conseguia nem abrir as cortinas da cama.

Não vimos os marotos, nem a barangas e nem os Ravenclaws. Nem preciso dizer como ficamos em pânico né? Esperamos no salão principal até o café da manhã ser retirado, mas nenhuma deles apareceu, então decidimos fazer uma visita aos marotos no dormitório.

_**Sirius**_

Não classificaria a noite de ontem como o melhor encontro da minha vida, já que arrastar um nerd idiota pelos encanamentos de Hogwarts não era minha idéia exata de diversão, James também não parecia muito feliz, ele sabia que quando a Lily acordasse e lembrasse da noite de ontem ia ser péssimo. Sorte ele não ter que pensar nisso por muito tempo. Assim que ele saiu do banheiro ainda enrolado na toalha alguém bateu na porta do dormitório. Nem preciso dizer como eu suei frio nesse momento.

O James atendeu e elas entraram, mas ficaram de pé perto da porta. Mal sinal, eu pensei.

- O que exatamente aconteceu ontem? – Perguntou a Marlene pra mim.

- Nós todos nos desencontramos e tivemos um probleminha pra voltar ao castelo a tempo. – Eu disse me sentando na cama.

- Vocês azararam o Viktor! Ele deve estar louco da vida e assim que acordar vai contar para o Dumbledore e seremos expulsos! – Disse a ruiva se segurando pra não gritar.

- Não vai não! Usei um feitiço de confusão muito forte nele ontem, ele apagou e não vai se lembrar. – Eu disse tentando parecer brilhante. – Mas por outro lado, as meninas também devem estar um pouco iradas com os acontecimento de ontem.

- Elas não serão um problema. – Disse a Marlene olhando brava pra mim. – Eu cuidei da memória delas, com tanta bebida nem foi difícil. – Ela era mesmo um arraso em feitiços.

- Mas ainda temos um elo fraco. – Eu disse agora serio, e com motivo

- Quem? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- O namoradinho novo da Marlene. – Eu disse me levantando.

- Ele não é um problema, não vai contar nada.- Ela disse meio incrédula.

- Bom, eu não confio nele. Acho que deveríamos ter uma conversinha com ele. – Eu disse olhando para o James.

- Pretendem azarrar ele também. – Foi a vez da Lílian ficar nervosa.

- Eu não queria te azarrar, mas você não ia...- Ele tentou se explicar falando pela primeira vez.

- Nem precisa dizer nada Potter! Eu não esperava menos de você! – Ela disse saindo e batendo a porta. Claro que o James foi atrás dela. Eu sabia no meu interior que ela iria machucá-lo demais, fisicamente é claro.

Quando voltei a minha atenção para a Marlene ela simplesmente me disse:

- Eu cuido dele, não se preocupe ele não vai falar nada. – E então ela saiu.

_**Lílian**_

Não havia necessidade nenhuma dele me perseguir de toalha. Terminei de descer as escadas e não podia entrar no salão comunal porque estava sendo rodeada por um Potter de toalha.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim! Eu só fiz aquilo porque não tinha escolha. E eu não te machuquei, só fiz você dormi! Jamais te machucaria. – Ele disse meio angustiado.

- Olha, você só conseguiu me azarrar porque eu não estava pronta pra aquilo e estava machucada também, mas na próxima vez que você se aproximar eu vou machucar você. E, caso você não tenha percebido, nossa amizade acaba aqui Potter. – Eu disse entrando no salão, sabia que agora ele não ia mais me seguir.

Assim que cheguei no dormitório encontrei a Emmy acordada e contei pra ela o que houve.

- O Remus estava la? – Foi a única pergunta que ela me fez. Eu não tinha nem percebido que ele não estava no quarto.

- Não, não estava. Porque você esta me perguntando isso? – Eu disse extremamente curiosa, já que ele a trouxe de volta para o castelo.

- Eu estava extremamente bêbada ontem Lil...- Quando a conversa começa assim sempre acabar mal. - ...Eu não lembro de nada do que conversamos. Só de ter chorado.

- Isso não é bom. – Eu disse sendo totalmente solidária a ela. – Quer que eu vá atrás dele e jogue um verde pra descobrir? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu me levantei para sair. – Você não vai descer?

- Não vou ficar aqui até você descobrir o que eu contei a ele. – Sendo a mais madura ela conseguia ser extremamente infantil as vezes.

Não foi nada difícil achá-lo. Na biblioteca, sentando na janela do ultimo corredor de livros de história, o lugar de sempre.

- Soube que a Emmy falou mais do que deveria ontem. – Eu disse sendo direta.

- E eu soube que você caiu aos pés do James ontem. – Ele disse me provocando.

- Acredite, isso não vai mais acontecer. – Ele apenas riu. – Então, porque está escondido aqui?

- Só lendo como sempre, no lugar de sempre Lily. Nada de novo. – Ele disse sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- Acho que mais nada vai ser novo depois da sua conversa de ontem a noite. – Eu disse apostando alto demais.

- Olha Lil, foi só um beijo! E eu sei que ela só disse aquilo porque estava bêbada. Não poderia gostar de mim depois do que houve com a Dorcas. – Eu entrei em pânico e não consegui esconder a minha expressão. – Você esta em choque? Você não sabia não é? – Ele disse um pouco bravo e eu nem precisei responder, isso era bom, porque eu nem podia, ainda estava em choque. Não deveria deixar a Emmy beber nunca mais, pensei. – Ela se lembra?

- Não. – Eu disse bem baixinho.

- Não conta pra ela então, ta? Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara se souber. – Eu concordava totalmente com isso.

- Eu não vou contar. Vamos subir agora, daqui a pouco começa o jogo.

Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, ele gosta muito dela e ela gosta muito dele. Por que eles não ficam juntos mesmo? Ah claro, Dorcas.


End file.
